Now You Know
by XoPri24
Summary: Manny 17, Emma 17, and Ellie 17 are best friends and they are always with each other no matter what. They have known each other since they were 7 years old. They all have their own issues. Manny get beat by her father. Discontinued Temporarily
1. Summary

Okay so I'm new at this, so please don't be too harsh if it's really bad. I have read many Degrassi fan fictions, most of them being Jemmas, considering I am a die hard jemma fan. Okay so here it goes, it jus the summary, but I suck at those too.

Manny (17), Emma (17), and Ellie (17) are best friends and they are always with each other no matter what. They have known each other since they were 7 years old. They all have their own issues. Manny get beat by her father, and that results to her anorexia problem. Emma gets raped by her father and his friends, and also results to her Anorexia problem. Ellie is beat by her mother and that results to her cutting. All three of them know about the raping and beating, but not one of them know about the other part of them, Ellie and Emma doesn't know about Manny's anorexia problem. Manny and Ellie don't know about Emma's anorexia problem, and Manny and Emma don't know about Ellie's cutting problem. The three of them end up moving all together from Newington, Connecticut to Toronto. The three families are close friends, but don't share their personal problems including their children. They all act as if they all have happy lives.


	2. Chapter 1

(Let's say that the three families move into houses all next to each other. Okay so I'm starting this at the point where the three families moved in peacefully, and where the girls are at each of their houses the night before school begins)

Emma's house 

Emma is sitting on her bed thinking about how her first day of school will be like when she hears footsteps coming from the stairs. When she looks up, she sees her father, Shane and a few other guys behind him with beers in their hands.

"Emma honey, these are a few guys I met at a bar nearby who look to have fun. I wanted you to meet them because you'll be seeing a lot more of them," says Shane as he walks to the corner of Emma's bed with his friends following behind.

"Ummm, dad, tomorrow's my first day of school, and I don't want to stay up late, so I'm jus going to go to bed," say Emma staring directly at her father, trying to ignore the stares of the 4 other men around her bed.

"I'm sorry em, but tonight you have to formally meet them my way tonight, rite now, and don't worry, we'll be in super speed mode," says Shane.

Emma regretted saying she didn't want to stay up late now because she knows it will be painful and hard, and too fast for her to handle

Emma was about to object, but she felt a hand go up her shirt, roaming around till she felt her breasts being caressed.

The man with the roaming hand introduces himself as Jimmy

She slaps the hand away, and her father holds her down by her wrists so that she was on her back. She shut her eyes tight as another man who called himself Stump, ripped off her tank top and unhooked her bra, and started to caress what was revealed to him.

By now, Emma has hot tears running down her face. She was struggling to get away and tried to scream for her mom, but Jimmy took her shirt, and stuffed it into her mouth and taped it closed. The other two guys were named Dave and Seth. They told Shane sit her up. And Dave when in the back of her and Seth in the front. Dave entered her from the back and Seth entered her from the front. They thrusted into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Now emma, if you promise you won't scream, I'll take this out of your mouth," says Shane

Emma nodded. When he did so, Emma opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, Shane thrusted his big hard dick into her mouth forcing her to give head.

About three hours later, it was now 12 midnight, Shane and his new friends left her room, leaving her there curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"That was jus the beginning, we will come back for more. You were our best yet," said Seth

Emma heard him through all her cries thinking, _why me? What did I do to deserve all this? Why couldn't I have a loving father who protects me from all this misery? I hope Manny and Ellie are having a better night than I am…_

Manny's House 

Manny was just sitting on her bed like Emma was, also thinking about what her first day of Degrassi would be like. She was thinking if there were any cute boys there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father opening her room door. He once again had a bottle of vodka in his hand, with jus about two sips left. In his other hand was a belt. He looked angry and was staring directly at Manny. Manny was just sitting there, very still, trying not to make a movement that will give him a reason to yell at her. She was looking at her father, but her thoughts were still about school.

"Manuela! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL UP! ITS ALREADY 10:30!! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND YOUR NOT EVEN SLEEPING YET!" shouted her father, Ramon.

"Daddy, I was in bed trying to sleep, I swear!" Manny says calmly.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME MANUELA! AND FOR DOING SO, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Manny was too scared to move. She shut her eyes tight as her father stumbled over to her, pushed her so that she was lying on her stomach, and he whipped her over 20 times.

When he was done, he saw her crying hysterically. And he said, "You pathetic lil bitch, I am ashamed to even think of you as my daughter."

Manny slowly crawled in to her bed and sobbed to sleep. Thinking everything that Emma thought of…_ why me? What did I do to deserve all this? Why couldn't I have a loving father? I hope Emma and Ellie are having a better night than I am…_

Ellie's House Ellie was also sitting on her bed thinking about school and how dreadful it will be. She realized that she, Emma, and Manny are starting school half way through Degrassi's year and they would have so much to catch up on. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother, with an empty pint of vodka in one hand, and a full one in the other. Ellie tried to shut her out of her mind as her mother was rambling. When her mother saw that she wasn't listening to her, she threw her empty pint toward Ellie, jus slightly missing her head and hitting the wall. 

Elle turned and saw her mother shooting daggers wit her eyes. Ellie went to pick up the glass, when suddenly, her mother went up to her and took a heated straightener from her desk, lifted up Ellie's shirt and put the straightener on her back for 10 minutes.

Ellie tried to push her away, but her mother just held her down. Ellie wasn't strong enough to push her drunk mother away.

When her mother was gone, Ellie lifted up her shirt to see the burn. It wasn't as bad as the last one the thought.

Ellie took out her first aid kit, and took out the cream that relieves burns and tried to rub it on lightly and slowly, wincing at the pain she feels. This happened many times before Burns wasn't all she ever got, she had cuts too. And most of the cuts were from her self and a few from her mother.

When her mother left and Ellie put the burn cream on, she sleaned up the glass from the bottle and took a big piece of glass, and slowly cut herself on her upper arm. And fell asleep thinking…_ why me? What did I do to deserve this? I hope Manny and Emma are having a better night than I am…_


	3. Chapter 2

First day of School

Emma's House

Emma was wearing a low rise denim pants, a pink lacey tank top, with a brown blazer over it. She put on some light eye shadow, not too dark eyeliner, mascara, with some strawberry lip gloss and straightened her hair, with her side bangs just below her eyes. Her hair was just above her elbows. She put on brown flip flops and was on her way out.

She heard her mom shout after her, "Don't you want any breakfast before your first day honey?"

Emma just kept on walking at the end of her driveway waiting to walk to school with Ellie and Manny.

Manny's House 

Manny was wearing a mini denim skirt, a purple halter top with sparkles on it; she also straightened her hair, like Emma, but had bangs (Like she did in season 6). She put on mascara, light eyeliner, and light eye shadow like Emma, but jus a little bit darker. She added a little bit of strawberry kiwi lip gloss. She slipped on some black stilettos that had a purple bow on them each. And she was on her way out.

She heard her mom shout after her, "Manuela, what about your breakfast!"

"Sorry mom, but Emma's already waiting for me!" Manny shouted back

Ellie's House

Ellie was wearing a black and pink plaid mini skirt, with a low V- cut pink tee, and black flats. Her hair was long and straight up to her mid upper arms, with slight curls at the bottom. She had some dark eyeliner on, a dark shade of pink eye shadow, and mascara. Also, strawberries and cream lip gloss

She grabbed a s'mores chewy bar, trying not to disturb her passed out mother, and was out the door to see Emma and Manny waiting at the end of her driveway.

The three girls were walking to school, talking bout what the teachers will be like, how the boys are like, and if they had any classes together.

(Degrassi)

They reached the school and saw kids scattered everywhere. And they automatically knew what the cliques were. But the one clique that stuck out to them was the group of guys who the girls like to call them as the hot, hot bad boys, with the hot cars, who were hot.

Manny stared at the guy with the white and black layered wife beater with a jean jacket. Emma was staring the guy with baggy jeans, a black shirt, with a backwards hat with a pair of sunglasses on it. Ellie caught the eye of a tall dark curly haired guy with a leather jacket on and holding a guitar. Then they saw the sluts. The three girls laughed at how the sluts tried to get all the bad boy's attentions, but the just ignore them. But the girls knew that the girls have all their attention night.

The girls walk up the steps of Degrassi, not noticing the stares they received back from three guys in a certain bad boy group.

There was Jay, the leader of the group. Then there was Sean, had a bad boy rep, but also has a sensitive side also. Then there was Craig, he didn't relle belong in that group, he belonged in the rich clique, but he was best buds with Jay and Sean. The three of the guys were best buds since they were 8 years old. They never grew apart, even wen times got rough.

Anyways, the boys stared at the three girls walk up the steps. Jay locked his orange Honda civic, Sean lock his Red convertible, and Craig locked his Black Range Rover. The three of them left the sluts and walked inside the school.

Emma, Manny, and Ellie made their way to the office, getting stares by the guys in the hallway, and whispers from the girls.

"2 seconds in this school and already we're talked about," whispered Ellie to Manny and Emma. The two of them nodded.

"Girls, I saw these really hot guys outside, they were part of the hot, hot bad boys, with the hot cars, who were hot, who were also next to the sluts," Manny said to her friends. Ellie and Emma laugh, thinking the same thing, _Manny and her boys._

The girls got their schedules from the guidance office and looked at what classes they had together. The three of them all had the same classes and lunch together, besides their class after lunch.

"I guess the school thought we could work together in school if we had most of the same classes?" Emma said.


	4. Chapter 3

Their first class MI 

The three girls went to their lockers, then to their first class, MI. the three girls got lost so they were about 5 minutes late. When the three of them walked in, Manny automatically noticed the three of the boys she saw earlier in the school parking lot, the hot, hot bad boys, with the hot cars, who were hot She wanted to ask Emma and Ellie what they thought about them, but Mr. Simpson, the MI teacher was introducing them to the class.

Manny spaced out thinking which guy looked best for whom. The guy with the backward hat with a pair of sunglasses on them looked great with Emma; Ellie looked great with the guy in the black leather jacket. And she saw herself fit perfectly wit the guy in the white and black layered wife beaters and the jean jacket.

Emma and Ellie glanced at Manny knowing exactly what she was doing and hid their giggles.

The three guys sat in the back corner. Jay in the very corner, Sean next to him, then Craig next to Sean.

Snake told Emma to sit in front of Jay. Ellie was told to sit in front of Craig, and Manny was told to sit in front of Sean.

"Yes!!!" Manny muttered under her breath. Her pairings were off to a great start.

The three buys were bored outta their minds. And the girls were passing notes to each other.

Jay took his pencil and started to twirl it around in Emma's hair. Emma noticed but didn't say anything. Jay smirked knowing she didn't mind, so he kept on twirling till he twirled too much and pulled on her hair.

"OW!!" Emma said in a quiet but harsh way turning around to face Jay. Jay innocently shrugged and showed off his smirk. Emma turned around still mad, but smiled once Jay couldn't see her face.

Sean was so bored that he started to braid her hair, not knowing how to exactly, but he was doing something to her hair, and Manny didn't seem to mind. She was all smiley.

Craig and Ellie stared at their friends. Craig wasn't the type to do all that so he wrote a note to her. He tapped Ellie and threw a noted over her shoulder. Ellie opened it and it read:

_Hey, I'm Craig. Ellie right? Well, Ellie, right now I am laughing at the way my friends are acting towards your friends…u c them?_

_Write back plzz…Mr. Simpson is boring me ___

Ellie gigled while reading it. She wrote back and threw it ovr her shoulder onto his desk. Craig opened it and it read:

_Hi Craig nd yea I'm Ellie. Nd yea, im lookin at our friends rite now they make me laugh too. My friends will probably freak if ur friends ruin their hair. What are ur friends' names._

Craig wrote back:

_Well, ur blonde friend Emma, is getting her hair twirled by Jay and ur brunette friend it getting her hair braided, or w/e is happening to it by Sean. _

Class ended and he girls went into the bathroom together to fix their hair. Emma's hair wasn't that bad, it wasn't straight nemore, but it looked like it has some nice loose, very loose curls. Manny saw her hair and undid w/e it was Sean did and her hair was still straight, with little bumps, she didn't mind bc she thought Sean was a total Hottie.

He girls went through their next 2 classes, bored outta their minds. Their second class had Sean and Craig in them, and their third class has Jay and Sean in it. The girls were seated close to them, but close enough to be in contact with one another


	5. Chapter 4

(Lunch)

Lunch came around and the girls stopped at their lockers and were late. By the time they reached the cafeteria, everyone was already in there eating or getting their lunch. The girls just walked in, and all eyes were on them. They were looking for a table and the only one left was next to Jay, Sean, and Craig's table. They walked over and sat down.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Ellie asked

"No, my mom made me eat an entire meal this morning for my first day." Manny fibbed.

"Same here. My mom made so much food this morning," said Emma lied

Ellie was sitting on the side of the table where she had a perfect view of Craig. He didn't notice her staring, but he saw her when she turned away.

Lunch was over, and girls stopped their lockers once again, and couldn't find their next classes. The halls were dead empty. But Emma saw Jay and his friends.

"Hey guys, let's ask them," Emma says nodding towards Jay.

"Alright," says Manny.

They were walking towards the guys, but were stopped by a blonde boy.

"What can I do for you ladies," Blonde boy said.

"Can you tell us where our classes are?" Emma asked. She showed them his schedule.

"Yea, sure, I'm actually headed that way, too, and by the way, the name's Peter."

"Emma."

"Manny."

"Ellie."

They started following Peter. He took Manny to her class first, then Ellie's class. When he only had Emma left, he took her back where she started from.

"Hey, where are you taking me? This is where I started off from!" Emma told Peter kind of aggravated.

"Calm down! We are almost there!" Peter calmly replied back.

Peter leads her into in empty classroom. Emma walks in first, only to see that no one was there.

Emma: Are you sure this is the class?

Peter: yea it is. (Peter locks to door and covers all the windows without Emma noticing)

Em: Well maybe the class was cancelled?

Emma spaced out thinking and didn't notice Peter walking behind her. He slowly starts rubbing up and down on her upper arms. Emma was still spaced out and didn't notice him. Once Peter reached her wrists, he moved his hand to her waist all the way down in the front jus between and up her thighs. She spaced back out to last night, when his father and his friends' 6an6rped her. All of a sudden she snapped out of it. She finally realizes what he is doing and elbows him hard in the stomach. When he backed away, Emma took this chance to gather her stuff up and run out. On her way out she bumped into someone.


	6. Chapter 5

"Oww! Sorry!" Emma mutters still having hot tears running down her face.

"No Problem, jus don't let it happen ag-." The boy drifted seeing she was already half way down the hall and out the front doors of Degrassi.

EmT:_ I can't go home cuz my dad's there until school's out and I can't go back in there alone cuz Peter might find me. What am I supposed to do?_

She hears footsteps behind her and immediately starts to cry and shake even more hoping that it wasn't Peter. She slightly turns her head, to a face staring directly at her with a smirk. She was relieved that it wasn't Peter and let out a long breath.

"Hey there," said Jay still smirking at her.

"Hey" Emma replied back, who was beginning to calm down and stop crying.

"Sup?" Jay said while sitting next to her, waiting for a response, but received nothing, so he kept on talking. "I really hurt you a lot don't I? The only two times we were near each other, you always say "Ow" to me"

EmT: _What is he talking bout. I've only said one word to him and it wasn't even an actual word._

Jay sensed her confusion, so he clarified it for her.

"Well, the first time I ACCIDENTLY pulled you hair which resulted you into saying "Ow", and the second time, you bumped into me after coming out of an empty classroom which also resulted you to say "Ow"

Em: Omg, I'm so sorry. I was just really out of it. I didn't mean to bump into you.

J: it's okay. Jay Hogart by the way.

Em: Emma Nelson

J: I know. You're in my first and third class.

Em: Oh, right. See, I really am out of it.

Jay was about to say something, but Ellie and Manny ran to Emma. They started worrying for Emma, so Jay decided to meet his other friends who were in the parking lot with a perfect view of the girls.

"Sup guys?" Jay asked while doing their manly hand shake thing.

"Nothing here man. We saw you talking to that new chick." Craig said.

"Yea man, what's up with that? You never talk to girls like that." Sean said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Like what?" Jay asked in confusion.

"Like you care bout her, you know, acting sincere and all" Craig responded for Sean

"Don't care bout her, but she bumped into me in the halls, and I wanted to see what was up, but never got the chance. Her friends came before I could ask. And plus, she doesn't seem like those other stuck up $1uts, or snobby rich chicks who do anything to get our attention." Jay responded while staring at Emma.

"Man, I talked to the red head chick, Ellie, and she's like that too. She seems cool and laid back." Craig said back while staring at Ellie.

"I've never talked to that brunette, Manny, but she seems like a cool girl. She didn't mind when I touched her hair during MI, and usually other girls, even the $1uts $1ap my hand away… HARDD…I jus got a good vibe from her." Sean said staring at Manny.


	7. Chapter 6

Back at the Girls

"OMG EM! We saw you running out of the school, crying! What happened!?!?" Manny said in one breath really fast. By now Emma had processed everything that had happened and is now calm.

"Ummm… Well, you know that Peter kid?" Ellie and Manny nodded. "Well he took me to a classroom, and I guess I spaced out thinking about where the class went because he took me to an empty room. Then I felt something crawling up my legs and automatically froze, thinking bout what happened last night with my dad and a few of his new friends…" Emma said, shaking the entire time.

Ellie and Manny were on the verge of tears. They knew what Emma's father makes her do, but they were swore to secrecy by Emma because he was still her father, and she still loved him, in a twisted way.

Emma continued, "Well when I came back to the present and realized wat was happening and elbowed him in the stomach and made a run for it. That's when I ran into Jay." Emma nodded towards Jay in the parking lot with his friends. "So I ran out the school and he was behind me, sat down, and we talked for a bit. That's all."

Ellie and Manny were tearing and hugging Emma. The boys were looking at the girls wondering what was going on.

"Hey man, why are they all crying and hugging?" Sean asked Jay

"Iunno man, but Emma was already crying when she bumped into me and while we were talking." Jay responded seriously.

"You jus wanna ditch the for the rest of school? We don't have to go home, because we all know that we don't want to, but we can do to this place called, The Dot. I heard some snobby girl Paige talk about it. It sounds like a really cool place to hang til school ends." Ellie said. Emma and Manny hesitated considering their eating problems, but Emma didn't wanna go back to school or home, and Manny knew that.

"Sure," Emma and Manny replied at once.

The girls start walking to the Dot, but then realized they had no idea where it was. Manny saw Jay, Sean, and Craig sitting by their cars saying their byes and bout to drive off.

"Hey guys, let's ask them where it is!" Manny suggested all excited.

"Alright," Emma and Ellie both replied.

The girls walked their way over to the boys.

"Hey guys! Can you tell us where a place called, The Dot is?" Manny asked.

"Tsk tsk, ditching school huh? That doesn't seem like a good idea for new girls to be doing on their first day, does it?" Jay asked, half joking. Sean and Craig nodded in agreement.

"You guys are ditching, too. And we bet that you guys ditch everyday, or at least every other day? Hmmm?" Emma responded obviously getting kinda annoyed.

"That's true, but it's our job. If we don't, who will?" Jay said who was starting to do his famous smirk.

"Fine, whatever. Can you just tell us or at least head us towards the direction of the Dot?" Ellie asked.

"Well….I don't know really. It's gonna cost you." Jay responded with that smirk again.

"Moneys not worth it…we can jus walk around till we find the place." Ellie replied.

"We're not talking bout money, right guys?" Craig said back "Come to a party with us tonight."

"Where is it? What time?" Manny asked excited to know they were invited to a party by the hot, hot bad boys, with the hot cars, who were hot.

"It's at a place called the Ravine. And it's 11pm" Sean answered staring directly Manny.

"Hmmm…okay, but we have no way to get there and don't know where it is, and won't the girls who were practically humqing you this morning wanna go with you?." Emma said back.

"Well, that's not a problem, cuz we're gonna drive you girls there and those girls aren't worth our time, you girls seem like you are tho." Jay said back.

"Hmm, good answer, and how will you know where we live? You better not be following us around like stalkers cause that's really creepy, especially if we jus met you." Emma said

"No stalking. We're gunna give you girls a ride to the Dot, then after ALL of US eat, u girls are gunna give us directions to ur houses, then we'll pick you up 11." Jay said back casually.

"Hmmm…sounds good, but wat if you guys are like rpists, or murd3r3rs, or sumthing," Emma asked actually scared, but trying her best to hide it.

Ellie and Manny look her with worry, but Emma nods telling them she's alright.

"Rpe? Murd3r? You are talking to the guys that were playin with ur hair MI." Craig said, trying to hold bad a laugh. Sean and Jay glared him.

"Look, we're not gunna rpe or kill u; we're jus asking u to a party. So u guys getting in our cars, or not" Jay said trying to get a straight answer.

"It's okay." Ellie said. The boys took it as a no, so they were about to leave, but Ellie sighed and started talking again. "You guys do know that means yes, right?" the boys turned back around and grinned/ smirked.

"Well then, none of us guys are leaving our babies here. So you girls pick a car to go in nd we'll all go to the Dot separately." Sean said happily that the girls were coming wit them, but still trying to keep his cool.

Manny went into the red convertible, Emma went into the orange Honda Civic, and Ellie went into the Black Range Rover.


	8. Chapter 7

(Skipping to when the boys are dropping the girls off to their houses)

After the 6 of them finished the Dot, the girls didn't eat, but they did have water. The guys were dropping off the girls to their houses. Craig and Ellie left 2 minutes before the rest of them. Sean and Manny left 4 minutes before Jay and Emma.

**Craig and Ellie**

"So, I bet you I can find the rest of the way to your house." Craig said hoping she'd agree to it.

"Oh, really? Go ahead then" Ellie said back curiously. Craig pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"It's gonna cost you a kiss tho. Deal?" Craig said grinning.

"Deal, but I highly doubt you kno where I live. We aren't anywhere near it." Ellie said as a matter of fact.

"You'd be surprised."

**Sean and Manny**

Manny was telling Sean to take a right, but he took a left…on purpose.

"What are you doing?!?!!! No Detours!!!" Manny exclaimed. She wanted to find the right outfit for tonight and needed to go shopping with the girls, but she won't have time if she wont make it home in time, especially if her father is home already.

"Calm down… tell you what, I bet I can take you home in the next five minutes without ur directions for a kiss right here." Sean said all smiley, pointing to his cheek

"Fine, but it better be exactly five minutes! Or else you get nothing!" Manny exclaimed, kind of pi$$3d off. Sean shook his head; he thought her annoyance was cute.

"Don't worry." And with that, Sean sped off.

**Jay and Emma**

Emma has been TRYING to tell Jay the directions to her house, but whenever she told him where to go, he did the complete opposite. She was jus gunna give up now.

"Hmmmph…I give up" Emma huffed and sunk into the seat, arms crossed, and jus looking straight ahead.

Jay watched her do that and shook his head slightly laughing. She reminded him of a 5 year old who didn't get the kind of candy she wanted. He thought it was cute. "So, are we anywhere near your house?" Jay asked knowing the answer, but knew Emma didn't have a clue.

"How would I know?!?!! You didn't take any of the only directions I actually knew! All I see right now are trees! And I don't even kno if we're still in Toronto!??!!!

"Calm down, how wouldn't we be in Toronto, we've only been driving for 10 minutes." Jay asked shaking his head at her laughing at her once again. He loved that she made him laugh like this.

"We'll I wouldn't know! If you didn't already know, I'm NEW to this place… this country!!!" Emma said getting relle pi$$ed off. She closed her eyes to calm herself, when she felt the car stop moving.

"We're here" Jay said calmly.

**Craig and Ellie** (Before Jay and Emma get to Emma's house)

"Okay we're here." Craig said happily that he was able to get her home.

"How'd you do that?" Ellie asked with curiosity.

"Hmmm…Magic? Craig joked

"Mhmm..sure…" Ellie said sarcastically. Ellie opens the paasengers ready to get out, but turns around, leans in, and gave craig a peck on the lips. She turned around right away not looking back. Craig still had his eyes closed thinking she was still there. He had a very big dopey smile formed on his face.

Sean and Manny (Still before Jay and Emma arrive)

"We're here" said Sean, shutting off his car.

"Huh?" Manny was really confused. She thought that Sean would get them lost, so she tried to fall asleep, knowing it would take forever, but she only shut her eyes for 2 minutes top.

"We're here" Sean repeated again.

"Wha- Whe- how'd you know I lived here? Manny asked shocked, but kinda amazed too.

"Oh…umm telepathically?" Sean said sarcastically.

"Haha….very funny." Manny said sarcastically. She opened the door, but before she can even take a step out of the car…

"Hey, What about our deal?" Sean asked quickly before Manny could walk out of the car.

"Oh right…" Manny gave him a peck on the cheek, "That was for bringing me home without directions…" Sean was bout to speak up but Manny put her finger up to his mouth to silence him. "Not done… and this is for bringing me home 3 minutes earlier than you said you would." Manny gave him 3 pecks on the lips. and each time she felt a spark between them. Then Manny saw Ellie.

"Hey Ellie! Over here! I need to talk to you!" Manny screamed right when she got out of the car.

Meanwhile, Craig was still in his car wit his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Manny's voice. Ellie laughed him. Sean got out of his car and walked his way over to Craig.

"Yo wat u doin' here?" Sean asked

"Dropped off Ellie." Craig said simply


	9. Chapter 8

Jay and Emma ( Last people to arrive)

Emma opened her eyes when she heard Jay that they were infront of her house. And to her surprise, they were. She looked back him with a face of disbelief. She thought to herself _How did he know I live here? And how did we get here, he didn't even take my directions?_

Jay could tell what she was thinking jus by looking her. He jus shrugged as if he was answering to her thought.

"Why are you shrugging? You brought me here, without directions to the house. How? You took the opposite way of every direction was trying to tell you to lead me to my house?" Emma jumbled him with questions so fast; he couldn't process them so he just let them go away.

"Ummm… I didn't get any of that, but why are your two friends there?" Jay asked

"Umm…I don't know?" Emma said sarcastically. She stepped out of the car and walked up to Ellie and Manny.

Jay shut off the car and walked to where Sean and Craig were.

"Yo, why are you guys here?"

"Dropped her off" they both said in unison.

"They all live here?" Jay asked out of curiosity. Craig and Sean shrugged; they saw the girls walk into their houses. Then he saw each of the girls walk up to a house. Emma was walking towards the middle one, Manny on the left and Ellie on the right. The boys had their mouths dropped. They thought they lived in the same house, but they got into different houses. The boys left to their own homes.

Emma's house

When Emma unlocked the door, she hoped her dad wasn't home and he wasn't neither was her mom. She went down to her room, grabbed some money and headed out to go shopping with Manny and Ellie.

Manny's house

Manny walked in and saw her dad, but he has an empty bottle of vodka in one hand, and he was passed out o the couch. Manny slowly walked down to her room, grabbed some money and snuck out of her room window. She met up with Emma

Ellie's house

Ellie's mom was home wen she walked in and automatically started yelling her and verbally a8using her. Ellie went down her room, grabbed what she needed and snuck out her window. She met up with Emma and Manny.

"Ellie? What's wrong? What happened?" Emma asked really concerned

"It's nothing, my mom was home and just randomly started to yell me. I wasn't even in the house for more than 2 minutes nd she started yelling me!!! Ellie said getting angrier by the second.

"Hey, calm down. Did you get all your stuff for tonight cuz you know ur getting ready my house now right?" Emma said. "Manny is too"

"Yea I got everything. Let's go get our outfits!!!" Ellie said.

"Alright girls, get in" Manny said getting into her silver BMW. The girls got in and drove to the mall.

The girls bought their outfits for the ravine and all went to Emma's house so that they all can go out and their parents can't say no. Emma's dad still wasn't home, and wouldn't be for the rest of the weekend.

(A/N: by the way, the girls first day of school was a Friday)

It was 10: 45 and the girls all got ready Emma's house. Emma's mom was once again out with some old high school friends along with Manny's mom.

Manny had a dark purple tube top on; it was scrunched the stomach part with a jean skirt 5 inches above her knees and a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was scrunched and put on some purple eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and cherry lip gloss, and wit some hoop earrings, a black necklace with a silver heart as the pendant.

Ellie had on a dark green off the shoulder top wit some sparkles on it, a jean skirt 5 inches above her knees, black flip flops, her hair was straightened, put on some make up, emerald earring studs, and a clack necklace.

Emma wore a teal halter top that shows off her tanned stomach and bellybutton ring. She had a white flowy skirt on about 5 inches above her knees, teal and white flip flops, her hair was straightened, she wore a white bead necklace, with silver earring hoops. She had on some Mascara, eye liner and eye shadow with a touch of vanilla lip gloss.

The girls were putting on some finishing touches like perfume, when they heard loud music coming down the street. They looked outside and saw a red convertible, black range rover, and an orange Honda Civic roll up in front of their houses. Music was blasting from each car. The girls walked up to whichever girl they decide to go with.


	10. Chapter 9

Manny and Sean

Manny walked up to the red convertible, and she saw that Sean had his jaw dropped.

When he snapped back to normal, he said "Damn, girl, u be looking hot!" Manny laughed at him and said, "Thanks"

Jay and Emma

Emma walked up to Jay and saw him staring her. Emma noticed and politely sadi, "Can you please stop staring me?"

""Yea, sorry," Jay responded now staring her legs and how her skirt is rising up when she sits in the car.

"You're staring again" Emma said stating the obvious.

"Sorry, you just look so beautiful tonight." Jay said truthfully.

"Thanks" Emma politely responded

Ellie and Crag

Ellie walks up to Craig and she didn't even get into the car when Craig said, "Wow, you really know how to work that outfit. You looks gorgeous."

"Thanks" Ellie responded

The cars sped off together and finally reached the ravine. Everyone got out of the cars and walked to the refreshment area.

"What do u girls want to drink?" Sean asked the girls glanced the cooler, and saw beer, bear, and more beer

"Beer," the girls all responded in unison. The boys got the girls their drinks and when they went to go give it to them, they saw the girls already on the dance floor, dancing together, instantly making the boys go hard. The girls saw the guys looking them, they giggled and went up to the boys and pulled them to the dance floor.

Emma was grinding on Jay, rubbing herself on Jay's pelvis. She felt him get hard.

Ellie was grinding against Craig, facing him, and moving her hands to his muscular arms, to his back, all the way to his stomach, which was hard as rock.


	11. Chapter 10

Manny was dancing like Emma, but was getting low too, and when she was dropping low, and went back up, she crashed her lips to his, kissing him forcefully. She was playing with his hair, and he has his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him so she would never go. Manny sensed that, so she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, filling in the spaces between them. They were kissing their way out of the dance floor, and he picked her up, pushing her against a tree, so that her legs are wrapped around his hips, and her back was supported by the tree, helping to hold her up. They were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Emma was still dancing with her back facing Jay. They were dancing behind Craig and Ellie. Emma and Ellie faced each other and laughed their best friend making out already.

All of a sudden, while Emma and Jay were dancing, Emma felt his hands in front of her, slowly moving his way down to her thighs, then up and between them. His hand was rubbing her panties, moving her panties to the side, and started to rub her bare clit. Emma gasped feeling his hand roaming around in her clit. She slowly started to push him, so that they can get off the dance floor. She was still pushing him and saw a tree and pushed him against that. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him softly at first and he kissed back, and then started to kiss faster and harder, and he did so too, as well as moving his fingers inside of her faster. He picked her up with his other hand and made it so his free hand and the tree were supporting her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Emma had to pull away from the kiss to moan loudly. She felt his fingers enter in to her. Her back was arched up against the tree. Jay saw her close her eyes and her moans drove him crazy. Emma was still in complete pleasure, and kissed him again, moving from his lips to his neck. She started nibbling on his neck, and he groaned feeling her sucking on his neck. He went faster and Emma groaned into his neck. Emma was so close she was in full ecstasy. She moaned louder almost coming. Jay slowed down and rubbed harder. Emma finally came and gave one more moan. She pulled away from Jay's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. They had a full on make out session for the rest of the night.

Ellie and Craig were still dancing. Her back was rubbing against Craig hard and fast. She saw two people come out of a sketchy looking van, fixing themselves up so they don't have sex hair and clothes. Then she looked towards Emma and Manny. She stopped dancing, took a hold of Craig's hand and was leading him towards the van. Craig had no idea where she was taking him. Then he caught where her eye was looking to. Before he could utter a word, she kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him against the van. She pulled away opening the van, pushing him through and climbed in herself, and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Inside the van

Ellie pushed him under her, and she kissed him softly on the lips, feeling a spark. He had his hands on her waist pulling her more down, and he kissed her harder. She started grinding on him a little bit. He moaned in the kiss then smiled into it. She smiled back. She then went to his neck and started sucking on it in various spots. As she was, she lowered her hand from, his face, to his chest, to his hard stomach, to his belt buckle. She started undoing it when Craig spoke up…

"Are you sure" Craig asked not wanting her to feel rushed into anything. As her response to him, she kissed him harder and went back to his belt buckle. She took it off and pulls off his pants. She saw his member sticking through his boxers. She slowly started rubbing his member wit his boxers still on. Already Craig was groaning. She then pulled his boxers off and started to stroke it. He was too much into it to notice that Ellie has taking his entire member into her mouth. She was sucking him off. His eyes widened feeling her saliva all over her member only to shut his eyes tight in pleasure. He finally gave one last groan and came all over her. After they just got cleaned up and got out of the van. It was pretty awkward after, but when they started walking towards the car, he pushed her up against it and kissed her hard on the lips, and she kissed back. They had a full on make out session on the hood of his car. he was slowly pushing her inside his car in the backseat. He was on top of her and jus made out for the rest of the party.


	13. Chapter 12

**Inside the van**

Ellie pushed him under her, and she kissed him softly on the lips, feeling a spark. He had his hands on her waist pulling her more down, and he kissed her harder. She started grinding on him a little bit. He moaned in the kiss then smiled into it. She smiled back. She then went to his neck and started sucking on it in various spots. As she was, she lowered her hand from, his face, to his chest, to his hard stomach, to his belt buckle. She started undoing it when Craig spoke up…

"Are you sure" Craig asked not wanting her to feel rushed into anything. As her response to him, she kissed him harder and went back to his belt buckle. She took it off and pulls off his pants. She saw his member sticking through his boxers. She slowly started rubbing his member wit his boxers still on. Already Craig was groaning. She then pulled his boxers off and started to stroke it. He was too much into it to notice that Ellie has taking his entire member into her mouth. She was sucking him off. His eyes widened feeling her saliva all over her member only to shut his eyes tight in pleasure. He finally gave one last groan and came all over her. After they just got cleaned up and got out of the van. It was pretty awkward after, but when they started walking towards the car, he pushed her up against it and kissed her hard on the lips, and she kissed back. They had a full on make out session on the hood of his car. he was slowly pushing her inside his car in the backseat. He was on top of her and jus made out for the rest of the party.

**Jay and Emma**

Emma was teasing her tongue with Jay's. He groaned into the kiss. She bit his lower lip, to his cheek, to his neck. She started nibbling all over his neck. Jay thinks _wow; I've never gotten this hard over a girl jus sucking on my neck before. I need- oh shit, this girl relle knows how to turn me on._

Emma interrupted his thoughts by crawling her hands to his crotch. She started rubbing it, but Jay stopped her. She was confused at first.

"Let's go to my car?" Jay asked. Emma nodded.

They got to his car. And his car just happens to be next to Craig's car. Emma and Jay laughed their friends. Ellie and Craig pulled apart breathless, Ellie blushed, and Craig stood up with her, putting his arms around her waist. The four of them started laughing at each other, and then they saw Manny and Sean with make out hair and clothes. The guys thought the girls should go home now, but the girls had a different idea. The guys opened the passenger door the girls, and let them in. before the girls went in, they all nodded to each other. The guys went to the driver's door and sat in. When they saw that each of the passenger seats were empty, they stared each other wondering where the girls were. When they were about to step out of the car…they felt a hand go on each of their necks.

**Ellie and Craig**

Craig felt a hand on his neck and felt his spine shutter. He looked in the rearview mirror, and saw Ellie in his backseat. Craig's thoughts:_ How the hell did she get back there so fast?_

In a blink of an eye, he then saw Ellie breathing into his ear, making him slightly moan. She then whispers, "Come here"

Craig turned around and his lips felt glued to her lips. She pulled him into the backseat with him and started making out.

**Emma and Jay**

Jay turned around to a blonde girl, who looks so innocent, who is also signaling him to get closer with her finger. He moves his head up against the seat and feels her warm breath breathing to say something.

"You, know, we don't like being told what time is good for us to go home." Emma whispers very softly, but still hearable. "Mhhmmm..." Jay drifted as he felt Emma playing with his hair and starts sucking on his neck in spots where she didn't leave hickeys already. Jay started to turn around and lifted up her chin to crash his lips into hers. He slowly pushed his way to the back seat with Emma, with her underneath of him. Jay tries not to squish her underneath him, so he puts his hands on both sides of her and goes down to kiss her. They start to make out (again) like crazy, letting each other t3se each other's tongue, occasionally smiling into the kisses.

**Manny and Sean**

"Sean turned around feeling a hand touch his neck, to only be kissed hard. When Manny pulled away, he was breathless. Manny spoke up finally "You know, I don't think we spent enough time together… privately." She pulled on his shirt to pull him in the back seat and make out just like they did on the tree.

All three guys drive the all the girls home


	14. Chapter 13

Jay's Car

"I had a hot time" Jay said straight forwardly.

"Me too" Emma said, not believing she did all that with him. She never did that with anyone before, but she felt different with him, for only knowing him for 10 hours. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Let me get your number and I most definitely will." Jay said Emma took a pen from his car and wrote his number down on his arm knowing if she wrote it on his hand, it would just smudge from the steering wheel.

"Smart move" Jay said realizing why she wrote it on his arm nd not his palm.

"mhmm"

Emma stepped out of his car seeing her dad's car in the driveway as well as 2 other cars she's not familiar with.

"Having a after party without me?" Jay asks.

"They're jus my dad's friends." Emma said shakily.

Jay noticing the shakiness in her voice, "Everything alright?"

"Uhh…yea I jus don't like my dad's friends." Emma said.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow then?" Jay asked

"Yea, talk to you then."

She was about to walk towards her house, but then saw that Manny and Ellie weren't out yet and they were staying over, so she looked back, and Jay was still there. She walked back towards the orange civic and kissed Jay again until she sees Manny or Ellie get out of the cars because she didn't want to walk inside her house alone considering her dads' new friends are over and he never does anything when Manny and Ellie are over.

5 minutes later, Emma got really into kissing Jay and didn't hear the cars tht belonged to Craig and Sean beeping them and the knocking on the window by Manny and Ellie because they were making out in a car with music blasting through the speakers.

"Can you guys help us, I mean we knocked on the window and you guys beeped the horn so many times already, I don't care if you dent the car, just get my friend outta there so we can go to her house already?" Manny asked both Craig and Sean who were in their cars which were parked next to each other.

"Sure" Sean replied.

Sean and Craig both reversed their cars so that they were facing the front of Jay's car. they flashed the lights on and off repeatedly.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jay asked whining that they ruined the heavy make out session between him and Emma. Emma saw that Manny and Ellie looked restless on the side of the Civic. She got out when Jay spoke up again, "Hey? Where are you going? We were in the middle of something."

"Sorry but my friends await me, and plus you have my number so call me tomorrow and we'll have more. Okay?" Emma said with complete happiness.

The three girls walked off turning around one more time waving to the guys. Emma unlocked the door and Manny and Ellie walked before her past the living room. When Emma walked by she caught a glimpse of her father and his new friends, but she walked by. Shane saw her called her back.

"Emma honey, come here?" Shane yelled a little seductively. Emma walked backwards facing the living room full of old guys she hated.

"Yeah dad?" Emma asked sorta nervous but happy because she knows her dad can't do anything. " I thought you weren't here for the weekend?"

"Well I came back because I missed home too much, and you. Now go down to your room and get ready fo-" he drifted off when he saw Manny and Ellie next to Emma. And he finished, "-for bed. Hey girls, what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well since my mom is out with Spike and my dad's not home, and Ellie's mom is out, too, we are going to stay over because we don't want to be home alone our houses when we just moved here. We don't know what the people or neighborhood is like yet." Manny simply said with a little bit of lies in it.

"Oh, well okay then. See you girls in the morning. Go to bed early and good night."

Emma, Ellie, and Manny leave to go to Emma's room


	15. Chapter 14

Jay's Car

"I had a hot time" Jay said straight forwardly.

"Me too" Emma said, not believing she did all that with him. She never did that with anyone before, but she felt different with him, for only knowing him for 10 hours. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Let me get your number and I most definitely will." Jay said Emma took a pen from his car and wrote his number down on his arm knowing if she wrote it on his hand, it would just smudge from the steering wheel.

"Smart move" Jay said realizing why she wrote it on his arm nd not his palm.

"mhmm"

Emma stepped out of his car seeing her dad's car in the driveway as well as 2 other cars she's not familiar with.

"Having a after party without me?" Jay asks.

"They're jus my dad's friends." Emma said shakily.

Jay noticing the shakiness in her voice, "Everything alright?"

"Uhh…yea I jus don't like my dad's friends." Emma said.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow then?" Jay asked

"Yea, talk to you then."

She was about to walk towards her house, but then saw that Manny and Ellie weren't out yet and they were staying over, so she looked back, and Jay was still there. She walked back towards the orange civic and kissed Jay again until she sees Manny or Ellie get out of the cars because she didn't want to walk inside her house alone considering her dads' new friends are over and he never does anything when Manny and Ellie are over.

5 minutes later, Emma got really into kissing Jay and didn't hear the cars tht belonged to Craig and Sean beeping them and the knocking on the window by Manny and Ellie because they were making out in a car with music blasting through the speakers.

"Can you guys help us, I mean we knocked on the window and you guys beeped the horn so many times already, I don't care if you dent the car, just get my friend outta there so we can go to her house already?" Manny asked both Craig and Sean who were in their cars which were parked next to each other.

"Sure" Sean replied.

Sean and Craig both reversed their cars so that they were facing the front of Jay's car. they flashed the lights on and off repeatedly.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jay asked whining that they ruined the heavy make out session between him and Emma. Emma saw that Manny and Ellie looked restless on the side of the Civic. She got out when Jay spoke up again, "Hey? Where are you going? We were in the middle of something."

"Sorry but my friends await me, and plus you have my number so call me tomorrow and we'll have more. Okay?" Emma said with complete happiness.

The three girls walked off turning around one more time waving to the guys. Emma unlocked the door and Manny and Ellie walked before her past the living room. When Emma walked by she caught a glimpse of her father and his new friends, but she walked by. Shane saw her called her back.

"Emma honey, come here?" Shane yelled a little seductively. Emma walked backwards facing the living room full of old guys she hated.

"Yeah dad?" Emma asked sorta nervous but happy because she knows her dad can't do anything. " I thought you weren't here for the weekend?"

"Well I came back because I missed home too much, and you. Now go down to your room and get ready fo-" he drifted off when he saw Manny and Ellie next to Emma. And he finished, "-for bed. Hey girls, what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well since my mom is out with Spike and my dad's not home, and Ellie's mom is out, too, we are going to stay over because we don't want to be home alone our houses when we just moved here. We don't know what the people or neighborhood is like yet." Manny simply said with a little bit of lies in it.

"Oh, well okay then. See you girls in the morning. Go to bed early and good night."

Emma, Ellie, and Manny leave to go to Emma's room

Shane and his friends

"Hey why'd you tell them to leave? That red head and Latina looked worthy having fun with." Stump said still looking the spot the girls were standing before.

"No, not them. Only my daughter. I always wanted her friends, but they are my friends' daughters. So they are off limits." Shane said protectively of Manny and Ellie


	16. Chapter 15

**Manny, Ellie, and Emma in Emma's Room**

The girls were silent. Manny and Ellie just saw the guys who are hurting Emma now. Ellie finally spoke up after a 2 minute silence. "Are they the new ones?"

"Yea." Emma said kinda sad that her friend jus met the new people hurting her. Emma's eyes were getting cloudy from tears and Manny and Ellie notice.

"Awww, Em, I'm so sorry you have to go though this, you know? Ellie and I love your more than ever. You are like our twins…or triplets, whatever." Manny said still confused about what she was trying to say.

"I'm sorry I have this life too, but what can I do, he's still my dad and I still love him in a weird way." Emma said still tearing.

"Hey, that's wat I say about my dad when he gets drunk and decides to get randomly angry with me so then he can hit me." Manny said on the verge of tears.

Ellie joined in the conversation more now. "I say that about my mom. She's the only parent I have right now near me. My dad is off in the war, and my mom is heartbroken over the divorce. You know how I email my dad once in a while since he left?" the girls nodded. "Yea well, last night before my mom went psycho on me, I was reading an email he sent me nd he said that he found someone in the war. Guys… he told me his new love's name is Brian. He told me he was gay, but you know what? I still love him for being the better parent. I don't care that he is gay, he is still my father. But my mom came in and yelled me for something that god probably doesn't even know why." Ellie was sobbing by now along with Manny and Emma. That is why they were so close. They were each a little opposite for one another, but their problems brought them together, and they have more in common than they thought.

"My mom is never home anymore and I'm afraid my dad will bring home Seth ,Dave, Stump, and Jimmy. My mom is always out with her old high school friends because she went to school here. She was the one to get away with my dad. I don't understand why my dad won't find his old friends that he went to school with and hang out wit them instead of these scumbags. I hate him, but I love him too. I hate life!" Emma said as she flopped on the bed crying still. Manny and Ellie went up to her and Emma stood up. They had a long bear hug for 5 minutes and it was complete silence. All the girls were sniffling until Emma bursted out laughing.

"MANNYYY!!! STOP TICKLING ME! YOU KNOW HOW TICKLISH I AM!" Emma managed to say between laughs. Ellie joined in too, but Manny is very multitask able and was able to tickle the hell out of the both of them she then grew tired and they caught their breath for 15 minutes.

All of a sudden the girls hear loud music blaring down the street and coming closer. They heard the music stop suddenly and heard door slams and footsteps. Since Emma's room was in the basement, she can hear anything going on outside of her house. All the noises stopped and the girls relaxed. Then they heard…

_KNOCK KNOCK_


	17. Chapter 16

"OMG!" the girls screamed in unison. The knocking got louder and the three of them huddled up. Manny and Ellie pushed Emma out of it and pushed her towards the window.

"Hmnmmphhh, jus because it's my room doesn't mean I have to do it!" Emma whined at her friends. The girls nodded, "Yea, you do" the girls said in unison. Emma huffed and slowly walked near the window and unlatched it and opened it. She ran back to Ellie and Manny with a hot straightener on from before and her hairbrush.

The girls saw one figure, then two, then a third one. They thought that was all, when more were coming down. One was wearing a tight short shirt with a halter top and the other was wearing another tight short mini skirt with a tube top on. The girls who jus climbed from the window were standing behind the tall figures with hoodies over their heads.

The hoodies were taken off and it reveal the faces of Jay, Sean, and, Craig. Once the girls knew who those faces were, they stomped to them and Manny smacked Sean in the head, Ellie smacked Craig's arm and Emma smacked both Jay's head and arm and kept doing it repeatedly.

"Woah, woah, slow down there. What's with the hitting! Were you gonna smother us with a straightener and a hairbrush?!" Jay joked sarcastically.

"First of all the three of you," Emma smacked all three of them, "Scared the shit outta us, and second of all we were gonna burn you with it. If you haven't noticed it's a straightener that has been on for over 5 hours and it burning hot! So you would have been burned by it!" Emma shouted the three of them. "And how'd you know this was the window to my room?" Emma asked waiting for an answer while tapping her foot.

"You're really feisty night aren't you?" Jay asked seductively pushing her against her wall. Emma pushes him back.

"Only when I am scared half to death!!" Emma shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself. Well we saw ur dad and his friends leave, and the only light we saw on was this one so we figured you girls would be in here. And for the record, I didn't know this was your room. It was a lucky guess." Jay shrugged.

"Whatever you guys!" Manny yelled

"And speaking of we, who are they?" Ellie asked pointing towards the two girls standing behind the guys. Jay walked back towards the guys and two girls and it was silent for a minute.

"Well!?" the three girls said in unison.

"Emma" Jay said

"Manny" Sean said

"Ellie" Craig said

"Yes?" the girls said.


	18. Chapter 17

"I know we jus met today, but we were wondering if you would let our friends crash here for the night. The three of us has to take care of some stuff." Jay asked staring at the three girls infront of them.

"Umm of course we will! Jeez we aren't mean you know. If there is someone who needs to stay here they can!" Manny said. And the three boys grinned the girls. Manny finished what she was going to say. "I meant the girls, not you guys. Jeezz!" Manny innocently said it in a 'duh' way. The boys pouted and the girls walked up to them and kissed them lightly biting their pouting lip and pulled apart.

The boys were getting ready to climb out, but once the girls saw the two girls faces they pulled them back. Emma took Jay to a corner, and so did Manny and Ellie, but in three different corners.

"What the hell happened to their faces!??" Emma harshly yelled but still quiet enough so the other girls can't hear them.

"Look Em, I just need this favor okay and I'll explain everything tomorrow. Okay?" Jay said with sympathy. He began to walk away till Emma pulled him back after dazing off hearing him call her Em.

"No , not okay. I know those girls. They were the ones all over the three of you today!" Emma said harshly again. Jay laughed at the jealousy in Emma.

"Emma, no need to be jealous. I had a thing with one of them, but we were better off friends and that is what we are nothing more. Okay?" Jay said hugging her.

"Emma released herself from Jay's grip.

"Jealous? Did you jus call me jealous? I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Emma screamed the same time Ellie and Manny did. The girls looked each other and moved more into the corner. "I am not JEALOUS! Humphhhh" Emma stomped her left foot and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yea you are. And trust me you have nothing to be jealous about Em." Jay said reassuring her. Emma softened at what Jay jus called her again, Em. She loved the way he said it.

"Really? Cuz relle I'm not jealous, it's jus nice to know that I don't have to be though." Emma said quieter kina of confused to what her last sentence was. Jay looked into her eyes and kissed her more passionate than he did earlier tht night.

"Wow" that all Emma could say. Jay began to walk away as well as Craig and Sean. But yet again each of the girls pulled them back.

"The least you can do is introduce them to us!" Emma, Ellie, and Manny said at once

"Whoa, sorry" The three boys said together

"Emma, Manny, Ellie, these are our _friends _Amy and Alex. They will be staying with the two of you tonight." The boys left. The girls heard the loud music and the sound of the car speeding down the street until complete silence. The girls looked at Amy and Alex. They didn't see the slutty girls in them anymore, they saw scared, vulnerable girls, like they were in CT.


	19. Chapter 18

**Flashback (2 years back)**

"What did I tell you about saying no to me! When my friends want you, they get you. And what did I say about telling your mother about this! Lucky for me, she doesn't believe you! She loves and trusts me too much. You ever try anything like that again, I swear you wont ever see the outside of your room ever again!" Shane screamed Emma while she was hysterically sobbing the the corner of her room.

Shane left her there crying and left with his buddies.

"Ellie! I told you to stop doing this! What did I say about going through my liquor room! I told you to stay out!" Rachel screamed her (A/N: I forgot wat Ellie's mom real name was so I made up Rachel.)

"Mom, you have to stop drinking! I didn't take it for myself, I took it for you! You need to slow down, its going to kill you, and me one day! I'm sorry about dad, but you need to get over it!" Ellie cried

"You know what? I'm you mother and you cant talk to me with that kind of disrespect, not in my house!" Rachel screamed

Ellie heard her last words, and ran out of her room, out of her house, and across the street to Emma's house. She climbed into the window, searched for Emma

"Emma?" Ellie was able to say through her cries. She softly cired, and heard even more crying coming from Emma's bed. Ellie walked there…

"Emma? Babe wat happened?" Ellie was now crying for her.

"I told my mom about _him_ and he found out and borught more firneds over, they raped me yet again, and he screamed at saying tht I deserved this tonight because I told" Emma said.

"omg, I'm sorry babe." Ellie sat down with her and they hugged.

"Well you have to have come here for a reason, what happened? Your mom?" Emma asked sort of calming down, but still tearing.

"It's nothing, jus my mom yelling me for goin through the booze room," Ellie cried harder as she continued, "I threw them out, I didn't drink them! I did it for her! I just want her to stop!" Ellie sobbed into Emma. The two sat there crying in Emma's room in the dark.

"Daddy! Please stop! It burns!" Manny managed to scream as Her father, Ramon, trapped her against the wall, whipping her on the same spot on her mid back. She clenched her teeth trying to lessen the pain.

"I told you to never talk back to me! And after for what you did! Being in YOUR BED, WITH A BOY! I told you to stay away from him, and what do you do! You sleep with him! you slut!" Ramon yelled whipping her

Manny squeezed her way out of him and started screaming, "I love him daddy, I love him! You can't do anything about it! We slept together already! You can't change that! It happened and you can't take it back. Hurt me all you want, but he protects me from bastards like you! He loves me and I love him. And it wasn't our first time!" Manny yelled her father. Ramon whipped her once more…Harddd… Manny cried her way out of the house and ran across the street to Emma's house. She climbed through Emma's window and saw her 2 best friends there crying in the dark in a little corner all huddled up. She kneeled down to them and hugged them both.

"Manny? What happened?" Ellie asked. Manny sobbed even more. Emma hugged her tight and loosened up when she felt Manny wince. Emma pulled up her shirt a gasped. She saw these huge red marks on her mid back.

"Manny why'd he do this to you this time?" Emma asked

"He caught me and Jared together in bed." Manny said still crying.

"Well, you two were only in the same bed, but you guys didn't do anything, did you?" Ellie asked.

"No we didn't, but I was in my booty shorts and a tank and he had no shirt and boxers on. My dad assumed the worst."

"Why didn't you tell him? He is a little understanding you know. If you jus told him you were jus lying together, he would haven't done this much!" Emma cried.

"I told him we slept together." Manny cried

"WHY?" Emma and Ellie both exclaimed!

"Before I even got to explain myself, he pulled Jared out of there and locked the door screaming me, grabbing a belt and started hitting me! He called me a slut for no reason; he didn't know all the facts. I told him it wasn't my first time either. At least this time, he thinks he has a reason to call me that, and be ashamed of me!" Manny cried harder and harder! Ellie and Emma just cried there lying on the floor hugging each other lightly in the dark. They sat there alone, but together.

Over the past two years, the girls kept their social lives a secret. If they wanted to go out, each of them would say they are hanging out or sleeping over each other's house. They were all still virgins. They weren't the types who would get messed up if their families were messed up. They didn't want to be like them at all. Worst part is, Manny's and Emma's moms didn't believe them and Ellie's father didn't believe her so they gave up trying.

**End of Flashback**


	20. Chapter 19

"Right, so I'll grab some of my extra pajamas and you girls can borrow them. Ok?" Emma took some clothes outta her drawer and gave it to them.

"We'll change when you guys come back." Alex spoke up for the first time

"Ok then." The three girls went to change. About 10 minutes later, the three of them walked in at the same time, staring at what they see in Emma's room on the bed.

"Uuuhumm" Manny cleared her throat. Amy and Alex pulled away from their make out session. "You guys wanna tell us something?" Manny asked as the three girls walked completely into the room.

"Umm, well you probably already know that we're lesbians by wat u caught us doing." Alex said. "Is tht a problem?" Amy asked in a defensive way.

"Calm down, no we don't have a problem with it, but it would have been nice to know so we can be prepared in the future wen walking in on you guys. Jeez." Ellie said.

"Plus we had a gay friend named Chris, and a lesbian friend named Jasmine. So no need to worry bout us judging you or w/e cuz we totally accept it. Seriously." Emma said smiling remembering her old friends that she missed so much.

"Oh well, we're happy you guys accept this. When people in our school found out about us, they were as accepting as you guys. They actually tortured us. Not to make you guys feel uncomfortable or anything, but when Alex and Jay and Sean and I broke up, we stopped talking. When the two of us came out, we were badly tortured. The kids at school, teased us and everything. And to tell you the truth, we were the slutty bad girls wen we were jus friends, but when people found out about us, they really tortured us. They thought of us as sissies like they do to you….no offense. The only people afraid of us are girls, and boys with girlfriends bc they think we will turn them into bisexuals, or lesbians. That's jus crazy. I hate them!" Amy raised her voice louder as she spoke.

The three girls jus nodded their head and surprised that she dumped all that kind of personal stuff on them.

"Hey you guys made it through rite? They had to of stopped. How long were you guys out for?" Manny asked

"First of all yea we made it through, only a few people make fun of us, but everyone else stopped. They jus feared us again. And I love it. We feel like we have the power again, but then again it was probably because Sean and Jay threatened them when they started talking to us again, and we were out for 2 years now." Alex answered.

"holy shit! 2 years and they still tease you guys. What bitches, including the guys!" Ellie yelled.

"I know rite?" Amy answered.

"What did ur parents say?" Emma spoke up

"Well lets jus say they didn't accept us and that's it?" Amy responded not sure if she shuld say the whole story.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell us anything u don't want. We are all entitled to our secrets." Ellie said.

"Yea, so wat u guys wanna do now?" Alex asked.

"Ummm u guys wanna tell us about the people the people school. Like what they are like?" Emma asked

"Yea sure, but don't mind us if we aren't nice about them ok, they jus too preppy for us." Alex said. The three girls laughed and nodded


	21. Chapter 20

**Saturday Morning**

Emma insisted that Amy and Alex sleep on the bed, but they refused. Emma and Manny were on the bed, Ellie was on the floor with Alex and Amy.

Ellie was first to wake up. She grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. When she got in there she turned on the shower, but didn't get in. she thought back two years when her mom yelled her for trying to help her with her drinking problem. She got the pocket knife out of her bag and slowly slides the sharp end onto her skin. Blood was oozing out. She clenched her teeth, sucking in the pain. She cleaned up the mess. And took a shower. When she got out she was now an expert at hiding her cuts. She got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans with a low v- neck green tee and a white tank top.

When she got out, she saw Emma picking out clothes from her dresser. They exchanged smiles and Ellie went up stairs to do her hair, where she saw Manny getting into the shower upstairs. They exchange looks too.

Ellie was doing her hair when she heard a window open in the next room. She figured it was Spike or Shane, but she looked outside and there were no cars in the driveway. She went into the kitchen to get some water to calm her nerves. She looked at a piece of paper on the fridge and saw a note. It read:

_Dear girls, the adults went out for a little vacation for the rest of the weekend. We will be back Monday morning. Call if you need to! _

_Love, _

_Your parents! 3_

Ellie was bit relieved when she read it. That meant she could go home with peace. She went back into the room to finish her hair. When she started the blow dryer, she heard the door close and closed her eyes scared of who was in the house. A hand went over her mouth she opened her eyes to see the one and only Craig Manning, with his buddies in the back. She glared at the boys and bit hard down on Craig's finger.

"Owwww….holy shit! What u do dat for?" Craig asked in pain. His friends just laughed him. Jay spoke up.

"Where's Emma?" Jay asked.

"And Manny?" Sean asked also.

"Ughhh Emma's in the shower downstairs in her room, and Manny is in that bathroom down the hall. The two boys nodded and left the room together.

They heard Ellie scream back Jay... "If you're going down there be quiet because Alex and Amy are sleeping!"

Jay and Sean looked each other and Jay handed something over to him, having a copy of that same thing wit him too.

Jay headed downstairs seeing Amy and Alex sleeping in each other's arm. He was happy for them. He looked at the bathroom door and stared at it for a moment

Sean went into the room and heard the shower going on, and singing too. He smiled; he didn't know she could sing like that and he loved her voice. He also stared at the door and went closer to the door.


	22. Chapter 21

**Flashback **

Sean Picked the door lock, and snuck into the bathroom. He saw a stereo playing the song La La by Ashlee Simpson. He laughed at the words, but smiled at her singing. He stealthily turned off the stereo and heard he sing to it alone without the music, and to his surprise she didn't notice. He heard her last few verses before he was going to make her notice him in there.

You can meet me on an aeroplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't keep me waiting

After he heard the word, _**don't keep me waiting**_, he slowly stripped down to his boxers and went in with her. Again to his surprise she didn't notice him in there with him. he laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to nibble her on her neck.

"What the Hell!" Manny screamed. She twirled around now facing Sean. She immediately smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled away and saw that he was still in his boxers and smiled. She thought back to last night when they were making out and Sean reached to take off his shirt, but she stopped him…

**Flashback flashback**

"I'm sorry, but I'm jus not ready to go any further than making out." Manny said as she turned around and walked away til she felt a strong grip hang on to her arm. She spun around and saw Sean smiling at her…

"It's okay, really. My whole life doesn't revolve around sex ya know. I can wait. I'll wait as long as you want to." Sean said. Manny smiled and pushed him back against the tree and they kissed more passionate than before.

**End of Flashback flashback**

Back in the shower, Sean was trying to get Manny's attention because she dazed off, but wouldn't come back to him. so he did the only thing that came to mind…

"AHHHHH! COLDDD!!! SEAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!?!!!" Manny exclaimed loudly. She hit him repeatedly on the ribs. Sean turned the water back to warm.

"HEY HEY! Calm down!" Sean said repeatedly until Manny stopped hitting him.

"I was jus trying to take you outta your daze." Sean explained.

"And you chose cold no fureezing water to do so!" Manny exclaimed

"Sorry, couldn't think of any other way!" Sean innocently shrugged.

"Ughh are you kidding me, there's shaking me, a slight nudge! I DON'T KNOW!" Manny screamed Sean!

"Hey what about this!" Sean said. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into him. Manny tried to resist at first, but gave in. she teased his tongue and made a slight opening for hs tongue to slip in and he did so. They made out for about 15 minutes. Then out of nowhere, Manny turned off the shower with her free hand and gave him one more intense kiss. She pulled away, grabbed a towel, and walked out of the bathroom. Sean jus stood there dumbfounded. Sean dried up and changed into his clothes. When he got out, Manny got out changed and everything with damp hair dripping on the ground. Manny huffed him and the two of them walked down the stairs together.

**End of Flashback.**

Manny snapped out of the flashback and noticed Emma walking upstairs humming and Jay not following her, but sulking on her bed slightly pouting, the same as Sean. So Manny follows Emma up the stairs humming also.


	23. Chapter 22

**Downstairs**

"Okay what did the two of you do to them?" Ellie asked wrapped around Craig's arm.

"Notin" the both of them said.

"Wow that is the crappiest answer, what did you guys do relle…" Amy asked.

"I don't know about Cameron over here, but I pick locked the bathroom door open, snuck in, took her towel and refused to give it back to her," Jay replied and saw Ellie shaking her head, but Jay continued, "I was jus playin' with her, I was gunna give it back and now she's-" Jay got cut off.

"She's giving you the silent treatment" Ellie finished for him laughing.

"Jus so you know, she did it to me and Manny before. We snuck in her bathroom, stole her clothes and left. We thought it was harmless, but she thought something more of it." Ellie explained to Jay. Jay jus nodded. And he asked, "When did she start talking again?"

"That is something you have to think of on your own." Ellie laughed.

"And wat about you?" Ellie turned to Sean.

"Well, you see, I picklocked her door and snuck in too. I heard her singing with the stereo so I turned it off, which surprisingly she didn't notice and kept on singing. So I heard her last words of singing, so I decided to jump in the shower with her?" Sean said, but saw Ellie's face that said to continue.

Sean continued, "So I jumped in with her. And we made out, then she dazed off, and I decided to get her attention the fun way. So I decided to-" But Sean got cut off by Ellie

"Don't tell me you turned her hot shower into a cold one!!!" Ellie sxclaimed

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THT!!!" Sean exclaimed back

"Do wat?" Ellie shrugged

"Finishing our sentences like that!" Jay said

"Hello!?? Best friend since 7 years old here! I know everything about those two. And they know everything about me! Sheeshhh you guys aren't that smart are you?" Ellie asked all innocently

The two boys jus sat there pouting and thinking of a way to get the two girls talking.

Upstairs

"Can you believe him!!? He actually came inside my bathroom nd wouldn't give me my towel back! GODDD!!!" Emma screamed in Manny's ear and flopped onto a couch.

"I know right, nd I can't believe Sean snuck into the bathroom, and turned on the cool water to take me out of my daze! I mean seriously, there are other ways!!!" Manny screamed flopping onto a couch too.

Ellie walked up the stairs shaking her head her friends. Sometimes they can be so stupid. "You guys are overreacting you know" Ellie said quietly, but loud enough for Emma and Manny to hear.

"I don't think we are overreacting at all. I mean seriously, come on!" Emma said.

"Lets go upstairs to into the guest room to talk _**PRIVATELY**_!" Ellie said privately loudly enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"Yea yea we got it!" Jay yelled from downstairs.

The girls went into the guest room.

"Look guys, Sean and Jay don't know the stories behind what they did. They don't know what happened to you two okay? You can't blame them for it." Ellie simply said

"We know okay? Its jus…I don't know, it jus made me go back to…well you know…" Emma said starting to tear up.


	24. Chapter 23

**Flashback**

Emma was 12 years old and she was taking a nice warm shower after her father made her give a blowjob to 5 different guys. She had to of scrubbed her mouth over a million times already. Anyways, she was about to turn off the shower when she heard the bathroom door open, then close. She yelled from inside the shower curtain, "Dad please, I'm just about to get out. I have to meet Manny and Ellie at the park!"

"You know, I not ur dad, you are definitely allowed to call me that. I like that kind of kinky stuff." She heard a voice say. She saw a mans' silhouette through the shower curtain. She was about to reach for a towel, but it was too late. He already had it, and opened the shower curtain to reveal a little girl who he would love to get a few things from. Emma looked at the closed door, and saw a shadow there. She wanted to scream for help, but it was too late.

He threw the towel in the toilet, and stripped off his clothes. He pulled her by the hair and made her kneel down to him and give him a hand job, then a blowjob. While he was giving her a blowjob, he held on to the back off her head, and pushed her head back and forth, so she could take him in whole. She gagged the entire time. She tried biting him, but it only made him angrier, so he pushed her on her back in the bathtub. He lined his member up with her mouth and pushed in and out of her hard and fast. Emma started to cry. When he was done, he took his finger and shoved it in her from behind. Emma screamed as loud a she could, but no one heard her. When he was done he said…

"I'll be back for more. That's a damn promise. By the way, the name's Freddy."

And with that, Emma was left in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She looked at the door, and the shadow was gone. She couldn't believe someone was there the whole time and didn't do anything. About 20 minutes later she was able to left herself up, takes another shower, and had to walk out without a towel, and got dressed. She was 15 minutes late to meet Manny and Ellie and when she did, Ellie and Manny hug her immediately knowing something happened. She told them the story, and they hugged her so much and did their best to make her feel better, but it took her over a week to get over it. Freddy never came back though.

**End of Flashback. **

Emma kept on tearing and Ellie went to hug her as well as Manny.

"Yea, I guess I can't really blame Sean for anything either." Manny said tearing up also thinking back to what her father did.

**Flashback**

Manny was taking a nice warm shower when she was about 9 years old. She was about to turn off the shower and dry up. But she heard her father come in and start yelling her. She opened the shower curtain with a towel on, but her father pushed her back in and starting whipping her. He clogged the drain and starting filling it up with ice cold water. He starting hitting her with belt over and over again until Manny passed out.

When she woke up, the water was still there but was sorta warm. She looked over and saw her father, passed out on the ground, with a plugged in hairdryer in his hand, now broken into pieces. Manny didn't know what happened to her father, but she knew he tried to kill her by electrocuting her. She got out of the bathroom and got dressed. She ran to the park to be alone. A few days later she saw Ellie and Emma, and told them everything.

**End of Flashback**


	25. Chapter 24

The three girls were all crying together and cleaned themselves up and went back downstairs to see Amy and Alex making out on the couch in Emma's room and Sean and Jay and Craig watching them. They quietly snuck behind their guys, and put their fingers to their mouth to signal SHHH to Alex and Amy who saw the three girls sneaking behind the boys. The girls started to nibble on their necks and the boys fell in immediate pleasure. The boys turned around to have contact from lips to lips. The teens made out for 10 minutes and when Alex and Amy pulled away from each other, so did the other three girls. When they did, they all smacked the back of the boys' heads at the same time.

"Heyyy!!!" the boys exclaimed!

"What the hell you do that for!" Craig asked

"We come down here to say sorry for overreacting and see you guys watching two overly attractive girls making out!" Manny yelled. The three girls ran upstairs.

"Go after them jeez!" Alex and Amy both said then went back to making out.

The boys sluggishly went upstairs each muttering sumthing under their breaths.

Jay said, "Damn this girl is going to kill me!"

Sean said, "Wow this girl is a lot of work!"

Craig said, "Why is she mad me now, I didn't do nothing!"

The boys were walking through a hallway of 4 doors, walking from first to last was Craig, Jay and Sean. The boys were whistling, but Sean was pulled by his arm into a room. Then it was only Craig and jay left. The two were whistling when Jay looked behind him and didn't see Sean and before he could mutter a word, he was pulled into a room by the collar. Craig was the last one whistling. He stopped walking nito a dead end.

"Hey guys, maybe we should look inside the room?" he said as he turned around, but noticed that he was alone. He scrathed his head thinking where they could have gone, and was suddenly pulled into to room his back was facing.

"Ellie?" he questioned. "Where are Jay and Sean?"

"Right here" says Sean coming out from crawling through a mini door following Manny, Emma, then Jay.

"Why the hell were you guys crawling through that mini door?" Craig exclaimed

"Don't ask us, ask them" Jay responded pointing towards the girls.

"Well we wanted to talk to you." Manny answered.

"Ummm well there are other ways to do that!" Sean claimed bitterly towards Manny. Manny's head dropped.

"Whatever Sean! Get over it already!" Ellie said just as bitterly towards Sean. He dropped his head also. "We want to ask you about Alex and Amy."

"Yea, you guys told us you'd tell us tomorrow… well guess what. Its tomorrow. So spill." Emma demanded.

The boys sighed.

"I'm guessing they told you about their relationship? Well their parents didn't take it too well." Craig finished and Jay spoke up.

"Well they kicked them out and have been living with us for the past three weeks?" Jay hesitated to continue to get a slap from the girls, but they received nothing. So he went on. "We went to go pick up the rest of the stuff from their houses and dropped it off their new apartment.

"Why couldn't they do it, or go with you, not that we mind them staying here, cuz its nice to make new friends?" Ellie spoke up

"Well remember their faces? Well Alex got hers from Amy's mom and her dad, and Amy got hers from her dad and mother. Their parents threatened that if they ever go anywhere near them or the house, they swore that it would be worse next time. They were disgusted by Alex and Amy because Alex had been living with Amy and her parents for 3 years now because her dad verbally abused her before, and her mom was a drunkie and left with a male stripper." Sean finished up.

The boys looked over to the girls and they were now sitting on the floor with their knees up to their chests, wide eyed.


	26. Chapter 25

"Umm…girls?" Craig spoke

"Wha- oh yea sorry, jus spaced out I guess." Emma said.

"Thanks for explaining it to us. We didn't think it was that bad." Ellie spoke the truth about the first part, but lied a little bit about the second. She knew it was bad, but she knew Emma, Manny, and herself had it worse. "And thanks for telling us and we're ALL sorry for overacting about before. Right GIRLS?"

Manny and Emma sigh…"Yea, we're sorry."

"Well we're sorry for looking the make out session and I know Sean and Jay are sorry for what they did right?" Craig asked more in a demanding way.

"Yeaup" the two boys said at once. Then all three boys started to smirk/ grin.

"WTF are you three smirking bout?" the three girls asked in unison.

"Well to pay for our sorries, and for you to pay for you sorries, we could, I don't know, maybe-" Craig drifted off as he Sean and Jay kept on pushing towards their girls against the wall and starting kissing them gently. Jay was nibbling on Emma's lower lip for access for his tongue. She separated her lips slightly and let Jay in. Ellie and Craig were still kissing slowly teasing each other's tongues. Manny and Sean kissed slowly at first and then sped up wrestling each other's tongues.

5 minutes later, the girls pull away remind them that Amy and Alex were downstairs and led the boys downstairs. When they reached into Emma's room completely, they saw an empty room. Alex and Amy weren't there.

"Where'd they go?" Manny asked

"I don't kno" Ellie responded.

All of a sudden they hear giggling coming from Emma's bathroom.

"Found them!" Jay chuckled.

They did want to interrupt Alex and Amy from whatever they were doing so they went back upstairs. The girls went to go do their hair in the guest bedroom and the guys followed.

20 minutes later

"I cant believe you girls are still on your hair!?!!" Jay exclaimed

Emma giggled and pointed the blow-dryer towards Jay. He dodged her and ran down and picked her up from her legs so that she was dangling from his shoulder.

"Jay! Put me down now!" Emma exclaimed.

Their friends couldn't stop laughing them.

"Guys! Pwease hewp me!!" Emma pouted and talked all innocent and baby like. She knew those kind of word got to the girls.

"Awww Jay put her down! Right now!" Manny said.

"Umm lemme think…nope" Jay said freely.

"Guys, get her down right now! I don't care what you have to do to him, but get her off of him and without getting her hurt!" Ellie asked the boys. The boys shook their head responding no to the girls. The girls pouted, but then stole the guys' smirks. The guys looked at the girls suspiciously and the girls went up to them on their tip toes, and kissed them fiercely on the lips. They guys gave in, they were about to help Emma, but they got into the kiss and pulled the girls in more.

Emma pouted. "What help are they hmphhh!" Then she smirked herself and kinda curved her body a little bit, lowering her lips to the back of Jay's neck.

Jay felt hot breath on his neck and it sent shivers up and down his spine.

Jay stuttered. "Umm Emma, what are you doing?" He then felt the warm breath getting closer and closer. "Emma? Em?"

"Jus a little closer" Emma whispered in his ear. She started to nibble on the back of his neck, to the sides of his neck. He walked towards the bed lowering them onto the bed as Emma kept on sucking on his neck. Once Emma is on top of Jay, she doesn't move her lips, and he was glad, he loved to touch of her soft lips touching him.

Ellie, Crag, Sean, and Manny pull apart as the guys get ready to wrestle down Jay for Emma, but they looked at the bed where Emma was nibbling on his neck. All there of them lightly laughed. They saw Amy and Alex in the hallway and then everyone started to laugh their friends.

Alex spoke up, "Emma I think Jay has enough hickeys from you and Jay you showed us you neck last night, and your entire neck was practically full of them! I think she should stop for a few days or move on to someplace else?"

They heard Jay groan as Emma lifted herself off of Jay blushing obviously embarrassed.

"You ruin everything.." Jay pouted. Everyone laughed him.


	27. Chapter 26

Amy and Alex suggest they all go to The Dot.

Alex and Amy rode with Jay and Emma. And Manny and Sean in Sean's car and Ellie and Craig in Craig's.

They reached to The Dot and went inside to a booth. Emma, Jay, Alex and Amy on one side, and Sean, Manny, Craig and Ellie on the other. Spinner came by and put on a smile, not because he hated them, but because Paige just dumped him for some college guy named Evan.

:Hey guys, what can I get for you?" Spinner said with a smile but very dully.

"Wats up spin?" Jay asked.

"Paige left me for some college guy named Evan." Spinner said. "Not that I'm upset over her breaking up with me, cuz trust me, I'm happy to be out of her leash, but I wanted to break up with herrr.." Spinner whined. Emma, Ellie, and Manny giggled him.

"Hey you guys are the new girls Degrassi right?" Spinner asked. The girls nodded. They don't remember him… "Right you don't kno me cuz u guys skipped or whatever, but we have the same English class together, and all six of you weren't there…hmm suspicious…you guys going out?" Spin asked

"Umm we don't know…guys?" Emma responded for herself and her friends.

"Yea we're going out." Jay answered Emma, kissin her on the forehead like Craig and Sean do to Ellie and Manny.

"Are you sure, cuz u kno, you guys didn't ask us or anything." Ellie said grinning wit the other girls

"You know, they're right." Amy jumped in.

The guys sighed, they weren't used to asking girls to be there girlfriends, they jus were.

"Do we have tooo" Sean whined.

"Yea it ruins our image" Jay said

"Exactly" Craig said

"Oh well we cant have that now can we" Emma said as she rolled her eyes. And glanced at Ellie and Manny. The three glanced around the restaurant and say 3 guys sitting in a booth. They excuse themselves and walk over to the boys. Sean, Craig, and Jay dropped their jaw seeing the girls flirt with them of all people!

"Hey guys!" Emma said sitting next to someone.

"Im Emma, this is Manny and Ellie"

"Hey, well then I'm Jimmy Brookes, this is JT Yorke, and Marco Del Rossi. What can we do for you ladies?"

"Well wat do you think about making our supposed boyfriends jealous?" Ellie bit her lip waiting for an answer.

"Who are we talking bout?" Marco asked "Cuz you do know that I'm gay right, and we're all taken?"

"Yea we do, and they are Sean, Jay, and Craig" Manny said

"Cameron, Hogart, and Manning" JT repeated in his own way.

The girls nodded.

"Well then this shuld be fun" Jimmy said mischievously.

"Yea it will be, cuz I can see them by the corner of my eye, and they still have their jaws dropped. Emma sat next to JT, Ellie next to Jimmy and Manny next to Marco. They started talking for about 20 minutes when Manny told Marco and the others, you know wat would be more fun? If you we kiss?" Manny asked, seeing that the other guys weren't paying attention to them anymore.

"Umm sureee, but I hope our girlfriends don't walk in." JT said

"Well if they do, we swear we will blame it on us, because this is our fault. Nd plus we are using you, and Marco is gay." Ellie said simply.

"Okay then here we go" Jimmy said as he leaned in closer to Ellie

"OMG LOOK!" Amy screamed to Jay, Craig, and Sean.

"What happened?" Sean exclaimed.

"Ummm nothing really!" Alex said really quickly making the guys turn around and jaws opened. The three of them walked over to the table and stared THEIR girls.

"Wat the hell do you think you are doin" Craig screamed

"Well, you see, these guys said whoever doesn't tell the girls they are goin out with that they can't ask them to be their girlfriends are cowards and loser, and we girls completely agree!" Manny said.

"But they have girlfriends…and boyfriend." Jay exclaimned

"We are aware of that, but we said that we would take the blame for everything!"

"Ask or don't ask, if you don't we are gone til you do!" Ellie said

"We are leaving, lets go guys! This is soo stupid!" Sean said walking out wit his friends following.

The girls frowned and Amy and Alex walked behind them and shook their head disappointed in the girls. They overreacted for no reason at all.


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey uhh you girls alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yea we're fine. We knew it was going to happen." Emma said

"You girls sure?" JT asked concerned about the girls.

"Yea, we're jus goin to head out alright? Great seeing you guys! Bye! Bye Spinner" Manny said.

The girls were walking home, when a car pulled up to them slowly driving following the girls. The tinted window of a beat up Toyota Camry stopped in front of the girls and the man asked to speak to Emma alone. Emma noticed the face, but Manny and Ellie didn't. they only saw this guy once and for like a minute.

"It's okay guys" Emma said politely.

"We'll meet you in front of your house okay?"

"Yea"

**Emma and mysterious guy in the car **

The guy put the car in park and stepped out.

"What do you want…Stump?!" Emma said forgetting his name.

"Hey hey, no need to be feisty now, but u can be at night" Stump said moving his hands from his sides to Emma's upper arms and lowering down biting his lip wanting to feel her, but Emma slapped his hand back and began to walk away and yelled over her shoulder, "Stay away from me pervert! FOR GOOD!"

He yelled back, "You'll get it when ur dad gets back!"

Emma flipped him off and kept walking, and little did she know there were people watching her.

Emma walked to her house and Manny and Ellie were waiting for her.

"Hey, who was that?" Ellie asked

"Stump" Emma said then dropped her head.

"Your dad's Stump?" Manny almost screamed.

"Shhhh…yea it was him" Emma said tearing up a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have let you stay by ur self!" Ellie exclaimed.

"It's okay guys, if you guys stayed, he would have been harassing you! I would never let that happen! I love you guys too much!" Emma exclaimed back.

"Emma!" Ellie and Manny both said hugging her tightly. They still didn't see who were watching them

"Wow, I feel so bad for Emma!" said voice 1

"I know right! I would have never guessed something like that happening to her she looks so nice and innocent!" said voice 2

"Hey, you remember what that old guy said? He said you'll get it when ur dad comes back?!? What the hell does that mean?" said voice three with some anger bottling up.

"Iunno, but you hear what she said, she said that his name was Stump…does that ring a bell?" says voice 2

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed voice 1

"Stump, Seth, Dave, and Jimmy!" said voice 3

"They only goes for girls whose dad rapes them!" says voice 2

"OMG Poor Emma!" said voice 3

"We hardly know her, but we know about this?" said voice 1

"So what are we going to do?" said voice 2

"We can't really do anything yet? But we should tell them, but we should see if they tell anyone" said voice 1

"Why would they say anything?" said voice 2

"Well let's jus wait, and it really isn't our business. Let's go." said voice 3

"No wait" Said voice 1

Emma's House

"So do you guys actually think we were overreacting bout this?" Ellie asked

"I don't kno" Manny said

"I kinda think we did" Emma said "I mean I know we were overreacting. Its probably because we felt something with them that we haven't before. I mean Manny, your dad isn't exactly dad of the year, and neither is your mom Elllie. And neither my mom nor my dad are. I guess we felt safe with them more than we ever have with anyone we've ever been with." Emma finished

"Yea I think you're right. So do you think we shuld apologize?" Manny asked

"Yea I think we shuld, but wait until school on Monday. Okay" Emma said. The two girls nodded.

The three people outside their window heard everything and left.


	29. Chapter 28

Sunday

Okay so the three girls slept over Emma's house again and went to The Dot to pick up some food to make breakfast and lunch home. When they went to the market, Manny thought she'd buy 2 bottles of Skyy and when she grabbed the bottle and turned around, she bumped into Sean, Jay, and Craig.

"Sorry" Manny said quietly but loud enough for the boys to hear. Manny walked back to Emma and Ellie and told them she saw the boys. The girls didn't want to say anything else, so they jus finished up the shopping and left. The girls had a blast on Sunday, they all hung out, checked out the rest of the town, and jus had fun. Then it was Monday and the girls knew their parents would be back and they would have to apologize to the boys.

Monday (School)

The girls were walking in the school side by side. They saw the boys, and Amy, and Alex, who were giving the three girls glares, outside in the parking lot but didn't want to say anything yet. The boys caught the eyes of the girls, and the girls broke the stares. The girls walked to their lockers and when they were about to shut their lockers, it was shut for them...

"Hey what the fuck is ur problem!?!" Ellie screamed making everyone stare her.

"U three are our problem!" Alex said…and with that the two girls walked off leaving the other three girls pissed

"What the fuck shoved up her ass." Manny said pissed off.

"Whatever, let's go" Emma said

The three girls were walking when 3 other girls walked up to them.

"Umm hi." Emma said

"Hey, I'm Hazel, and this is Mia, and Darcy."

Hey. I'm Emma, and this is Ellie and Manny"

"Yea, we know. You girls kissed our boyfriends the Dot the other day" Hazel said calmly

"Omg we are sorry, we were jus trying to make our guys jealous. It didn't mean anything. And we take the blame for everything even though it worked but we ended up with nothing anyways..." Ellie said drifting off

"Its okay, they explained it to us. And no hard feelings. By the way I'm dating Jimmy." Said Hazel

"I'm dating J.T." said Mia

"And I'm dating…well no one because I dumped Peter after I found out he tried to be forceful on a girl, and I'm getting close to dating Spinner again." Darcy said

"Oh well, just so you kno, Peter's an ass. He tried to force himself on me" Emma said now pissed off more than before.

"Omg I'm so sorry he tried doing that because I wouldn't put out, and I'm jus not ready to." Darcy said.

The six girls were now walking when they ran into 5 boys, Jimmy, Marco, JT, Spinner, and Dylan

(A/N: sorry but Idk if I mentioned this before, but everyone besides Dylan are Juniors, and Dylan is a senior.)

The boys went to peck sum on their girls while, Ellie, Emma, and Manny just stood there watching, sadly. The teens pulled away from eachother.

"Hey girls, wats up? Did the other guys ever talk to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, nothing much and no they didn't talk to us." Emma said sadly with a sad smile.

"Oh well, you girls can sit with us lunch today" Mia said

"Yea sit with us." Hazel told them

"Okay" the three girls said.

"Okay so we'll walk together, cuz we got math before lunch together. Alright wit you?" Darcy said all peppy.

"Yea okay!" Manny said jus as peppy. The girls weren't sad anymore, these people were being nice and they think they jus made new friends.

The girls went to their next class, and the only seats left were the ones in front of Jay, Sean, and Craig. So the girls mixed up their seats. Emma was sitting in front of Craig, Manny in front of Jay and Ellie in front of Sean. The girls didn't see it, but the guys looked upset.

The next two classes came and went. The class before lunch, the three girls plus Darcy all walked to lunch, sitting down next to… Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Ashley, JT, Mia, Jimmy, Marco, Dylan, and now Darcy, Ellie, Manny, and Emma.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. I'm half new here cuz I've been here before but left for 2 years for Europe." Ashley introduced herself and noticed Paige not doing the same… "And this is Paige"

"They know who I am, we have the same Latin class together, hence the reason I didn't introduce myself for the 2nd time" Paige said stating the obvious

"Yea, we've met" Manny said

Everyone was laughing having fun with each other, and then Alex, Amy, Jay, Craig, and Sean walked by very slowlyyy in front of their table where Ellie, Emma, and Manny were sitting. The three girls sat there, completely stopping their laughs and putting their heads down. Everyone besides Dylan, Ashley, and Paige noticed and automatically stopped laughing too.

"You girls alright" Darcy asked.

"Wha- oh yea we are. Hey we'll see you guys later, we need to stop by our lockers before the bell rings." Ellie said. And wit that the girls got up and left.

Back the lunch table.

Paige and Dylan had to talk about some family business so they left shortly after the three girls, and Ashley had to go see some of her teachers.

"I'll be right back." Jimmy said sternly

"Wait for us" JT said referring to himself, Marco, and Spinner.

The 4 boy stood up and walked towards Jay's table.

"Hey!" Spinner started.

"Sup Spin?" Jay said standing up slapping hands with him, but Spinner stood there. "What's goin on? And why are they here?" Jay said referring to the rest of the guys.

"We came to talk bout ur girls." Marco said

"They aren't our girls" Sean said speaking up and standing up as well as Craig.

Amy and Alex stood up too.

"What u guys want? Relle?" Amy said.

"Lay off the girls and apologize. And jus ask them to be ur girlfriends! Its really not that hard!" JT exclaimed.

"Watch it twiglet!" Jay said pointing towards JT

"Hey! Leave him alone! He jus saying to talk to the girls! Damn you guys are thickheaded and stupid breaking it off wit those girls!" Jimmy said walking off

"Jus talk to them" JT said softer and walked off along with Marco

"Hey what the hell is their problem!!?" Craig asked

"First of all, tell ur girls there to mind their own lezbo business! And jus talk to the girls!" Spinner said and with that he walked off too!"

"What did u two do!??" Jay yelled Amy and Alex.

"Damn lower your voice we jus gave them attitude! Sheeshhh. Wasn't tht big of a deal! They mess wit u they mess wit us!" Amy said defensively.

"Sorry girls but jus butt out okay?" Sean said

"Whatever" said Alex The two girls walked off.

The boys jus sat back down thinking about what the other said.

**Back Hazel's table**

The boys were walking back and sat down.

"So what u guys say?" asked Darcy.

"We jus told them to talk to the girls" Jimmy said

"Yea we didn't mention wat u girls saw." Spinner said in a low whisper.

Let's go outside for a sec" Hazel said

**Outside**

"So you guys didn't tell them about Stump?" Mia asked whispering.

"Nahh we didn't. We figure the girls will tell them or not. It their decision. And we are all going to walk the girls home today alright?" Spinner said

"Yea we don't want nething to happen to them" Marco said

"Agreed" the girls said once.

"So are you girls sure you saw an old guy wit Emma the other day?" Jimmy asked

"Yea we are and she slapped his hand away and she called him a pervert, and then he said jus wait til ur dad gets back!" Darcy said

"Alright well lets head inside.

"I cant believe Stump and his crew with Emma?" Mia said

"I don't think Emma's the only issue tho. Ellie and Manny seem to have baggage too." Hazel said.

Everyone heads to their classes early.


	30. Chapter 29

At the girl's Lockers

"Okay so Em, you know where your class is?" Ellie asked

"Yea I do now. Don't worry." Emma said

The bell rings

"Alright see you two in English" Ellie said as she walked off.

"See ya" both Emma and Manny said

"Alright so your class is like down the hall from mine right?" Emma asked.

"Yea" Manny responded

The girls are walking to their class talking bout random stuff. When they are in front of Emma's class, there is only two seats left. And now one. Jay was in her class. He was having a lecture about skipping class again. Emma walked in as she said bye to Manny.

"Emma Nelson" the teacher said. "Welcome to Physics. And thank you for not skipping class again"

"Sorry Mr.…uhhh… (Emma glances at her schedule) oh, Mr. Roberts. I had a problem after lunch, family problems. Sorry" Emma repeated.

"It's okay, but it better not happen again." Said Mr. Roberts demandingly "Now take your seat so I can start the lesson."

"Okay" Emma said and she glanced around and saw that one seat that had another next to it that were empty before, but now one was filled with Jay. And of course the only one empty left was the one next to him. Emma slowly walked to the desk without looking Jay, but could feel Jays' eyes on her. Emma sat there the whole class doodling in her notebook. She could feel Jay staring her the entire time. She turned her head to face him and immediately caught his eye. They were staring each other for what felt like hours. Emma turned back around the clock, and it has only been 10 minutes of class. This is going to be a long class Emma thought to herself.

Manny's Class.

When Manny reached her class, she only saw one seat and it was across Sean. (The desks were in groups of four) she slowly went to go sit down there looking anywhere but straight ahead. She ripped a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She finally glanced across her and saw Sean sleeping. She smiled, and folded the paper that she wrote on and threw it to Sean and it landed on his nose. To Manny's surprise Sean was still sleeping but she saw him scrunch up and wiggle his nose so that it looked like he was about to sneeze. Manny was slightly laughing him. She thought his nose looked cute scrunched up like a baby. She noticed his eyes opening a little bit so she stopped laughing and turned away. Sean woke up and saw a piece of paper on his nose, and felt embarrassed but was relieved to see everyone was paying attention to Mrs. Cohen. He was about to throw the paper on the ground when he was pen marks inside of it and it was in neon turquoise. He looked around and saw no one wit that kind of pen. So he opened it and it read:

_Sorry_

He looked Manny, a place he didn't look before and she was holding a neon turquoise pen in her hand. Manny looked to the corner of her eye and saw Sean smiling. She turned her head so she was facing Sean. Sean looked up too and caught the eye of Manny. Again Manny mouthed, sorry to him. and he looked down. Manny became sad again and was about to look to the teacher for the first time, but she felt a hand on her hand, and then she felt the hand let go, but felt a piece of paper in her hand. She looked Sean and he was sleeping again, or so she thought. Manny smiled him. He looked like he was snoring but without the sounds. Manny started to giggle. Next thing she knew, Sean was playing footsies with her. She tried to kick him, but he was too strong. When Manny was getting ready to kick him hard, he grabbed her leg before she could. And started to caress her leg up and down, not going any higher than her knee. (By the way, she was wearing a skirt) And that is how they spent their class.

Ellie's Class.

Ellie wasn't the last person in her class, but Craig was. She tried hard not to look him. she turned her head away from him, but the only seat left was the one next to her.(The desks were arranged the same way as it was in Manny's class). She looked straight across from her who was Mia. They slightly smiled each other. Ellie forgot about Craig and looked to where he was sitting. Craig turned his head towards Ellie to apologize, but they both turned heads to each other and ended up kissing on the lips. Without thinking the two of them ended up making out make the entire class "ooohhh" them. The two pulled apart and blushed. Mr. Cooper witnessed this gave the two of them a detention slip for today after school. The entire class they never glanced each other until the bell rang. The two stood up and Craig laced fingers with her as they walked to their next class with the whole gang.

English Class.

Ellie and Craig walked in, fingers laced together. Sean and Manny walked in together with Sean's arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Jay and Emma didn't walk in together at all. Emma walked in first and huffed down to her seat next to Manny. Jay walked in sitting next to Sean.

"Well, Well…I see the six…no wait four of you solved ur problems, and wat's wrong with the 2 of you" Amy said pointing towards Jay and Emma with Alex sitting down next to Amy.

"He got me a Detention!!!" Emma exclaimed pointing towards Jay.

"It was entirely my fault! You were part of it too!" Jay exclaimed back.

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Okay guys! Wat are you…in 5th grade! Damnn" Sean exclaimed.

"Okay so wat happened" Ellie asked

Emma explained that she started to listen to her ipod, then Jay took it away from her. And the teacher caught them.

Jay explained that yea she was listening to her ipod. And that he wanted to see it, so he tapped her and when she turned she held out her ipod in front of him, so he took it and that's when the teacher caught them.

"Okay so that's wat basically happened, but I didn't mean to!" Emma said.

"Can we jus get over it?" Craig asked

"Whatever" Emma and Jay both said

"Oh and we got detention too." Sean, Manny, Craig, and Ellie all said

"Why did you get detention?" Emma asked.

"Got caught doing sumthing to Manny" Sean said nd Manny blushed. The two got ooo's thrown at them by their friends.

"Yea and we got caught kissing" Craig said making himself smirk and Ellie blush.


	31. Chapter 30

Detention 

"Welcome to Detention all!" Mr. Simpson said. "Well let's see who is here…Jay Hogart, Sean Cameron, Craig Manning…and the new girls…hmmm never thought tht would happen…Manny Santos, Ellie Nash, and Emma NELSON!?!? OMG! Spike's daughter!" Mr. Simpson exclaimed and went to hug Emma tightly like a veryyy tight bear hug.

"Ummm I can't breathe!" Emma muttered out.

"Omg I'm sorry!"

"Do I know you by the way?" Emma asked

"Rightt you probably don't remember…its me…Archie Simpson.. Snake?" Snake waited for Emma to remember, "Come on! Your third word was Archiee and your 5th word was Snake…ohh Shane was sooo jealous it was hilarious…I haven't seen them since they left for the states. I haven't seen you since you were about 2."

Emma thought hard and carefully…and then she noticed her friends looking at her like she was crazy…then it hit her

"OMG SNAKIE SIMPSON!!!" Emma screamed loudly into his ear as she hugged him just as tight. "Omg! Since when did u work at this school. I remember my mom told me tht you wanted to get outta here as soon as you graduated!"

"Yea well…I guess I didn't know I'd miss this place so much. Wow…I mean omg how long have you guys been back? I haven't seen Spike or Shane in soo longg!"

"I knoowww…I've missed you soo much. I still have pictures of you in my room that my mom putt up…nd btw you look soo different then u did before…nd trust me, so does my mom. Well let's jus say, she doesn't look like Spike anymore." Emma slightly laughed.

"You mean…she doesn't have her hair anymore?" Snake pouted but then laughed

"No she doesn't but its good thing…I wouldn't want to be seen with her" Emma said slightly laughing.

"Okay well sorry for getting sidetracked everyone" Snake said turning towards everyone else. "Okay it is…wow its already 3:00. I didn't realized we talked for 30 minutes. Okay well you guys can leave 5 sharp. I won't be here, but Raditch will. Remember that…Hogart, Manning, and Cameron. And don't put these girls in trouble…I'm serious. And Emma how did u get in here anyways?"

"Jay" Emma simply said

"Uhuh I see" Snake said

"Hey! It wasn't entirely my fault. It was both of us!" Jay defended himself. Emma stuck her tongue out him and took a seat.

"Okay okay settle down" Snake said

"I will see you guys tomorrow and Emma, tell ur parents to give me a call sometime. It'd be awesome if I can hang out with them again.

"Okayy!" Emma said.

Snake left, leaving 2 couples together and two stubborn teens together.

20 minutes later

"Okay I'm really bored." Craig said breaking the silence

"Emma truth or dare?" Sean asked

"Truth"

"okayyy playing it safe I see…Is it true that your're not a virgin? Hmm?"

"No…I am a virgin. Emma said in a nervous way that only Ellie and Manny know about.

"Sure bout that?" Craig asked

"Yeaaa I'm sureee…girls tell ur boys to back off" Emma said frustrated and annoyed.

"Damnnn…hostility…" Sean said.

"Omg guys! Back off already!" Both Ellie and Manny screamed

Craig and Sean shut up immediately sinking down in their seats and the girls felt bad so they went to sit on their laps and started to makeoutt…

"What's wit the attitude?" Jay asked softly but manly too

"Nothing." Emma snapped

"Heyyy no need to snap me…I was jus wondering." Jay said then went back to whatever he was doin before.

Emma looked down and felt bad, so she went over with her stuff and sat down next to him and turned on her ipod. She put one headphone in her ear and the other in Jay's.

Jay turned his head and saw Emma sitting next to him picking a song from her ipod to turn on. He took the back of her chair and pulled it closer to him. Emma smiled him. Jay draped him arm on Emma's shoulders and spent the whole detention like that. Of course they fought over songs, but Emma always won because it was her ipod.

Sean and Manny jus sat next to each other doodling on a piece of paper aka writing notes to each other when they can talk…and Ellie and Craig were talking quietly getting to know each other better.


	32. Chapter 31

After Detention.

"So you girls need a rides home?" Sean asked.

"Yea that'd be great but droop us off like at the end of the street cu our parents are home ,and huge protecting freaks." Emma said looking towards Manny and Ellie, who looked confused. "Remember our rents should have come back from where ever they went to?" Emma asked.

"Ohhh yeaaa…I remember tht note that was in the kitchen!" Ellie said

"Yea so drop us off the end of the street." Emma said

"Okayyyy" the boys said.

Jay and Emma

"I'm sorry about Saturday the Dot." Jay said sincerely.

"It's okay…I guess we all overreacted." Emma said smiling

"Well then-" Jay drifted stopping the car to the side and seeing Sean and Craig's car speeding past them looking back the Orange Civic.

"Emma…Will you be my girlfriend?" Jay asked taking her hand in his and softly kissing it. Emma giggled and said, "Of course I will"

They kissed lightly and Jay drove off again catching up to Sean and Craig, still holding Emma's hand.

Craig and Ellie

"So we cool right?" Craig asked hesitantly not knowing if she would blow a casket.

"Cool about what?" Ellie asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Come on, you know, Saturday the Dot," Craig said stating the obvious.

"No actually I don't." Ellie said widening the grin on her face.

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" Craig said sighing

"Say wat?" Ellie asked again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Craig said not realizing he jus asked her.

"Of course I will!" Ellie exclaimed and leaned up to him to peck him on the cheek while driving and lacing her fingers with hers.

Sean and Manny

Sean turned on the radio to break the silence and the first station he put on played the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. When Sea nwas going to change it, Manny slapped his hand away hard and turned up the music. She started to hum to it and glanced at Sean at this part she hummed:

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Manny didn't think Sean saw her, but little did she know that he was looking her from the corner of his eye. When Manny saw that he didn't notice her staring him, she turned to the window and continued humming. Then Sean heard her sing one part…

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear

Sean jus stared Manny without glancing once the road. The song ended and Sean turned off the music and kept on staring. Manny sensed someone looking her so she turned towards Sean…

"SEAN. WHAT THE HELL! LOOK THE DAMN ROAD! NOT ME! Not that I don't mind BUT DO IT WEN U ARENT DRIVING!"

Sean didn't listen to her and kept staring.

"SEAN!"

"Manny? Will you be my girlfriend?" Sean asked calmly while Manny looked him like he was crazy. She didn't answer him yet.

"I'm not going to look til you answer me jus so you kno." Sean said slightly laughing Manny's still shocked face.

"Yes of course I will! Now look the damn road!" Manny said. Sean chuckled at her and looked back the road. Manny looked him laughing and she started laughing too.

"That was not funny Sean!" Manny said still laughing.

"Yea, it was"

Manny saw him in deep concentration while driving and turned up the radio to the song "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have without taking her clothes off" By Panic! At the Disco. Manny turned the music up loudly and saw that Sean didn't look at her yet. Manny unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly leaned up to Sean and kissed him hard on the lips so that her upper body was right in front of him. At first Sean's eyes widened looking at her kissing him like she was crazy, but got into it as she kissed him harder to the beat of the song. Sean was still driving not looking at the road anymore, but when he opened her eyes to look the road. When he almost hit a car while running a red light, he was going to move but was too late because Jay and Craig kept him form getting into an accident. Manny pulled away not caring or knowing what jus had happened and sat back into her seat humming to the rest of the song. He parked on the side of the road jus staring her not believing what jus happened.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Unbelievable" Sean said and continued driving and began to laugh. Manny was only sitting there dumbfounded.

"I don't get it?" Manny said again then smiled thinking about the kiss and the way Sean asked her.

Sean drove by in front of Jay and Craig and saw the boys laughing at him. Sean shook his head and continued driving.


	33. Chapter 32

The boys dropped the girls off at the corner o the street and said their goodbyes. The boys drove off towards the girls directions and sped off. The girls chatted a little bit until they reached their houses. The parent's cars were already in the driveway. Ellie walked into her house, jus like Manny and Emma did to their homes.

Ellie

"Mom? I'm home." Ellie said loudly enough so her mom can hear her/

"Ellie, I'm in here!" Rachel said

Ellie hesitantly walked into her mother's room. When she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw her mother differently today. Her mother for the first time since her father left for the army, she was wearing a sun flowery dress with white stilettos, a pearl necklace and white hoop earrings.

"Ummmm mom, what's going on?" Ellie asked hesitantly.

"Nothing honey, but I want to tell you that I met a guy over the weekend. I'm so happy!"

"Uhh wat kinda guy?"

"I met him a strip club I went to with Emma's mother and Manny's mother. Actually, Emma's father knows him. He introduced us to each other. His name is Freddy. He is so perfect." Rachel is said all peppy for the first time in years

"So wen can I meet him?" Ellie asked

"In about 10 minutes. We are going out tonight"

"Ookayyy"

Manny

"Mommy? Daddy?" Manny went inside, locked the door behind her.

"In here Manuella!" she heard her mom shout.

"Then she heard a crash some from where she heard her mom yell.

"MOM!" Manny shouted and when she reached the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"DAD!!! STOP IT! STOP IT DAD!" Manny shouted

Ramon was on top of Manny's mother with a lamp in his hand, hitting her in the stomach repeatedly.

"Im sorry honey! Im sorry! I didn't know it would happen!" Manny heard her mother yell

"What do you mean your sorry!" Ramon yelled back still hitting her

"I didn't kno u weren't using condom! I didn't mean to get pregnant again! I'm sorry, jus don't hurt the baby!"

Once Manny heard that her mother was pregnant and saw that her father was hitting her where her to be brother or sister is, she jumped on her father and hit him in the head with a pair of scissors she picked up, although it didn't do any good. Ramon turned to Manny and pushed her back to a pile of empty vodka bottles. She saw every single one of them empty and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down and saw that a huge piece of glass was on her jabbed into her arm. She slowly stood up and heard complete silence. She looked her mother and father and saw her mother on the bed bleeding and her father was passed out. She stood up, went downstairs to a first aid kit and cleaned herself up. She grabbed her keys and carried her mother to her car and drove to the hospital.

Emma

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Emma yelled as she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

"Honey! We're in here!" She heard spike yell to her.

Emma went into the kitchen and saw her mother and father sitting there peacefully drinking tea.

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"Nothing honey, why do you ask?" Spike answered

"No reason"

"Okay honey, I shuld get going. I have to meet up with some friends." Shane said to Spike

"Okay babe. I'll see you later tonight." Spike said

Shane stood up, putting his cup in the sink and walked towards Emma and whispered…

"Missed ya babu girl. And I ran into my friends before. They said they missed ya too. we'll see ya tonight." Shane said

And with that, he kissed her on the cheek and left.


	34. Chapter 33

Okay so I'm skipping ahead to 3 months…here is what happened in those three months

Emma- The night that the parents came home from their weekend break, Shane brought along his friends and they did what they usually do to Emma, and it has continued only a few times a month because she always made up the excuse of either going out wit Ellie and Manny, or hanging out wit Hazel and her group of friends. And Ellie, Manny, and she used Hazel as an excuse to hang out with Jay, Craig, and Sean. And when Emma does get rped, it is really bad. Jay and Emma have been going strong. They haven't gone any further than making out. Jay has no idea what Emma has to go through those few nights a month with her dad.

Manny- Manny and Sean also have been going strong. Sean has no idea what she has to go through with her father. And she does the same as Emma when she hangs out with Sean. So, therefore Ramon doesn't get to abuse her as much, but when he does, it's really bad. Manny's mother did lose the baby that Ramon killed, but nobody knows besides Manny, Emma, Ellie, Manny's mother, and Ramon. Other than them, no one knows that a baby ever existed. Sean and Manny hasn't gone any further than making out also.

Ellie- Ellie has been going strong with Craig and it has not gone any further than making out as well. Ellie's mother is still going out with Freddy, although he treats her like shit. When they go out, he checks other girls out in front of her. He cancels on their dates, but her mother would not break up wit him. And when he treats her like shit, she takes it out on Ellie by drinking and hitting a lot. Craig doesn't know anything about it at all. Ellie still hasn't realized who Freddy is, and Emma doesn't know anything about him being in her new hometown, but Freddy does and hasn't made his move yet.

Btw, Jimmy and his group of friends befriended, Jay and his crew, but they aren't tight friends. They are jus the type who say hey, wats up to one another for Ellie, Emma, and Manny


	35. Chapter 34

Saturday

Jay was driving Emma home from their date. Emma saw that there were a lot of cars in her driveway, and there was one that she had never seen before.

"I had a great time. Thanks for taking me" Emma said softly and politely.

"No problem. Call you tomorrow?" Jay asked in more of a statement kind of way. This was how it was. Emma can be strong, but when around Jay, she goes all weak. She always acted like tht. It was her. And that was wat Jay likes about her. He liked that he made her feel tht way.

"Yea okay" Emma said softly turning towards the window.

"You okay?" Jay asked knowing that Emma always acts differently when her father has his friends over, but he never thought too much of it.

"Yea I am. Bye" Emma said turning back to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Bye. And Em-?" Jay drifted

"Yea?"

"Never mind."

"Ookayy"

Emma stepped out of the car and walked to her front door, and saw Jay still watching her until she steps in. Once Emma put the key in the door, Jay was getting ready to drive off, taking his eyes off of her. Emma runs to the side of her house and slipped into her window. Jay looked back and saw that she already went inside and drove off.

Emma snuck into her room, slipping through the window and saw her room trashed.

"Well, well girly girl. Remember me?" Emma heard a voice.

"Don't forget me too now" she heard another voice.

Emma looked closer and saw Stump with an unfamiliar face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Freddy" At that point Emma's knees went weak and she fell to the ground.

"Awww what's the matter? You're not happy to see me?" Freddy said kneeling down to her feeling her up. At that moment, Emma had horrific flashbacks of that night Freddy raped her enough for her to die. As Emma thought back, she came back to her senses a few seconds later and ended up kicking Freddy in the crotch and ran for it, but before she could, Stumnp caught her.

"What's wrong baby? I told you I would get you once ur daddy got home. And look, here I have you and willing to share with Freddy here. See, when we first met, you dad introduced us, and the two of us had something in common…We are obsessed with you. We want all of you tonight." Stump said with a deep voice but quietly knowing Emma's mother and Ellie's mother were upstairs.

Emma began to cry, and wanted to scream, but as soon as she was going to, she opened her mouth and heard 2 other voices behind her. She saw Dave and her father.

"Heyyy baby girl, if you scream, you know it will be we rougher than ever right?" Shane said reassuring Emma…and Emma nodded.

"So Stump told me you turned him down while I was gone, and Freddy filled me on wen back in Connecticut, he did fun things to you…well it was fun for him but not you" Shane said as a matter of factly.

Emma began to cry harder as she saw her father jus standing there with Dave watching, sharing a beer.

Emma looked up her stairs wondering what would happen if her mother came down. And Shane followed her gaze and knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry, baby, you mother and Freddy's girl aka Ellie's mother, went out to have a girl's night with Manny's mother." Shane said. And with that Emma cried even more knowing that there was never going to be a chance where Spike would ever find out. All of a sudden, Emma felt a hand go up to her breast, slowly rubbing it back and forth. Emma was wearing a button up top, and ripped jeans. Freddy pushed her down on the ground and stripped his jeans, boxers, and shirt off, only wearing his bandana on his head. Stump ripped her shirt off, actually ripping it and tearing it up as well as her jeans. Emma cried harder as Stump was about to take her virginity away from her, but heard someone yell…

"Stop! I thought I told you anything, besides, that!" Shane yelled

"What the hell! You let us do all this, but won't let us pop her cherry?" Stump yelled back

"HEY! I don't want one of you to become my Daughter's baby's daddy! Alright, now leave it and d it behind or something." Shane said and sat back down.

Emma was thankful for that one thing her father has ever done for her, but felt a pulled on her hair. She said that Freddy took her hair in his hand forced his dick into her mouth, raping her mouth, filling it will as much cum as he can make her gag. Emma felt like she was in hell, choking to death. Freddy let it all out of him and pulled to of her mouth. Emma felt relaxed at that, but then felt Freddy pick her up and felt a hard pain in her ass. She felt Stump plunge into her, harder than she had ever felt. Emma winced and screamed loudly trying to make him stop, hoping her screaming will make him feel guilty, but it didn't work. All she got out of it was a slap on the ass a couple of times. Emma held in the pain and waited for it to stop.

About 30 minutes later it did. Stump and Freddy left satisfied laughing at Emma as they walked out and Shane and Dave went up to Emma as she crawled into the bed, and Shane tucked her in, kissing her on the lips, ad well as Dave had a feel of her wet and hurting pussy.

Emma sat in her bed crying harder by the second and tried to sleep, but it took her about 3 hours to sleep. She looked the clock and saw it was already 2 am. Emma slowly drifted off to sleep while softly crying to herself.


	36. Chapter 35

Manny

Manny was in her room when Sean dropped her off from their date at a drive in. Manny thought back to her date when the movie started playing and all they did was make out the entire time. Manny was too much into her thoughts that she didn't hear her father wake up after passing out 2 hours ago.

"MANUELA!" Ramon shouted

"Yes dad?" Manny said back walking towards to where her dad was.

"Grab me some painkillers and a belt!"

Manny did so and handed him the pills and the belt. Ramon took the belt and pushed her into her room. He closed the door and took the pills dry and started to feel the pills sink in as he held the belt up and started to whip her.

"How fucking dare you sneak around with a boy AGAIN!" Ramon shouted at her

Manny was to in shock to anything thinking how he found out

"Own up to you lies MANUELA! Admit you lied to me now!" Ramon shouted to her

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean not to tell you!" Manny screamed not knowing what else to say. She didn't want to lie, bc wat if her saw her and Sean together?

"You know how humiliated I felt when I saw you with th- tha- that boy tonight!" Ramon shouted "You humiliated me Manuela! And for that, you will need to pay!" Ramon kept whipping her and then stopped all of a sudden. Manny sucked in the pain and stood up a little bit, not trying to make any sudden movements. She saw her father leaving and looking over his shoulder about to speak.

"Break up wit him, or else. Nd trust me, I will do wat I need to do to keep the two of you apart. It worked for Jared. He sure stayed away fine. And with that Manny stood up completely running towards her father ready to retaliate, but within a blink of an eye, he saw her and…

SLAP!!!

Ramon whipped her on her leg, which forced her to fall on the ground hanging on the pain in her legs.

"Don't ever think of doing that again! Now you will break up with him or else." Ramon said leaving.

Manny jus sat there crying to sleep thinking about how she is going to deal with Sean. She looked the clock where it said 2 am.


	37. Chapter 36

Skipping to Monday

On Sunday, Manny managed to ignore all of Sean and the three girls told each other about their night, especially how Freddy is THE Freddy from Connecticut.

Monday

Jay and Emma

Emma just got out of her house seeing Jay up her driveway

"Hey babe" Jay said sweetly

"Hey"

"Something wrong?"

"No, jus tired I guess" Emma lied. She was still thinking about Freddy and how he was able to find her after all these years, and that he is Ellie's mother's boyfriend now so now he will be around a lot more now.

"Okaaayy" Jay said and then kissed her lightly and drove off

Craig and Ellie

Craig went to pick up Ellie 5 minutes after Jay picked Emma up.

"Hey El" Craig said as Ellie got comfortable sitting in the passenger seat and then giving her a peck on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go."

Sean and Manny.

Manny walked out of her house 3 minutes earlier than Sean said he would pick her up, so then she could walk to school and ignore him, not wanting to break up wit him. But her wishes were not granted. As Manny was about to walk onto the side walk, she saw Sean's car rolling up to her. He rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey beautiful, didn't think I would forget you did u?" Sean asked as Manny sat into the passenger seat.

"Of course not"

Sean went to lean in and kiss her and Manny had no objections. She let him. They shared one long passionate kiss together. They pulled away when they had to go up for air. Manny strongly looked into Sean's eyes and slipped something out that she didn't want to say to him yet.

"I love you." Manny said and realizing the second she said it that it wasn't supposed to come out at all. Even though she did really mean it. Now it was going to be harder to break up with him. She doesn't know how to do it anymore. She looked up at Sean to see him grinning at her. She thought he would have a shocked look, but no, he was grinning.

Sean looked at Manny all of a sudden when she had mentioned that she loved him. He was surprised and didn't know at to say and hoping she wasn't going to get mad when he didn't say anything back. Girls have told him that they loved him, but they were usually drunk. He could tell Manny was scolding herself in her head for saying it. Sean started to lightly laugh in his head, jus stared back Manny. Once everything that he heard from Manny had sunk in, he started to grin.

"Why are you grinning?" Manny asked

"Did you jus say you love me?" Sean asked seductively

"Nope, nuh uh, I think you heard wrong. I said err- erm-uhh" Manny was stuck. She couldn't think of anything to make up for what she said. Manny huffed and turned to her head to the front.

"Look, I know you must be mad that I didn't say anything back. And not to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but I have been with a lot of girls, and none of them have I felt this way before. I'm not exactly sure what love is yet, but when I figure it out, you will be the first person I say it to. And before I say it, I want to make sure to myself that I mean it, because the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Sean said quickly in one breath and trying to catch his breath. He has never told anybody this before. He looked at Manny, and he saw her take a deep breath and turn her head and spoke the words that just crushed his heart into millions of pieces.


	38. Chapter 37

"I think we should break up." Manny said and continued, "The girls and I went down to Connecticut and we met up with our old friends, Blake and Jasmine. I ran into my ex, Jared and one things led to another. I'm so sorry. I do love you, but I can't. I feel so guilty. I jus can't. I'm sorry." Manny said, and turned to open the passenger door and stepped out. She ran as fast as she could far away from Sean. She couldn't believe she dropped 3 things on him all at once.

Sean jus sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what has jus happened. It took him a while to figure out what has happened. Once it sunk in, he sped off. He made it to school within 5 minutes in a 15 minute drive. He angrily parked his car in his usual spot. He walked angrily up the stairs of Degrassi and through the doors. The first thing he saw was his friends, Jimmy's crew, Alex and Amy, and Emma and Ellie. He walked up to them, still angry, and asked…

"Where's Manny!" Sean exclaimed.

"Well hello to you too." Emma said.

"Shut up!" Sean said.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" Jay stepped in

"Sorry, where the hell is Manny!"

"Damn, she's over there" Jimmy said pointing at the water fountain, where Manny was filling up her water bottle.

Sean walked up to her, with the others following cautiously not too far behind. Sean was right behind her, and when she turned around and saw him, she dropped her bottle, spilling it all over the floor.

"What the fuck gives you a right to drop all those bombs on me and jus leave!" Sean shouted. The others just stood there, curious about what has just happened, excluding Ellie and Emma.

"I said I was sorry! It jus happened. We can't!" Manny exclaimed, tears now falling freely.

"How can you jus drop a bomb like that!? First you say you love me! Then that we need to break up…because you decided to cheat on me with an ex! Who the fuck does that!" Sean said louder, causing people to stop and look at the scene.


	39. Chapter 38

"Look, I'm sorry" Manny said in a light whisper enough for only her friends to hear. And with that she walked off, well ran off. Emma and Ellie pulled away from Jay and Craig, and ran after her.

**Sean**

"I can't believe it!" Jay said

"She actually cheated on you? Broke up with you?" Craig said

"With an 'I love you' on top?" Amy added.

"Yeah, some life I have!" Sean said. And with that, he walked off.

"Hey where did Emma and Ellie go?" Hazel asked.

"They ran off after Manny." Alex said.

Everyone walked off as they heard the warning bell.

Manny

Manny was sitting in the courtyard, knees to her chest, and head to her knees.

"Manny!" Ellie and Emma said at once. "What the hell happened? We thought you were only going to break up with him?" Emma asked

"Yea, I can't believe you told him you loved him!" Ellie said.

"I know! It jus happened. I mean we shared this passionate kiss. And it hit me that I had to break up with him and it jus slipped. I told him that I love him!" Manny said with tears falling down, staining her face.

"Aww Manny… honey, why did you tell him that you cheated on him and what ex? Jared? Honey, you haven't seen him in years." Ellie said, worried bout one of her best friends. Emma and Ellie hugged her tightly, and without knowing, there stood Hazel and Jimmy. They were there way to Hazel's locker and saw their three friends crying and talking.

"I don't know what to do! I love him girls so much! But my dad…he found out about him…and tells me to break up with him, or he'll hurt Sean, like he did to Jared!" Manny said. Hazel and Jimmy jus stood there.

"Babe, we don't know what happened to Jared. You're dad didn't say exactly what he did to Jared. We don't even know if he did anything to him!" Emma said

"But it's just to be safe! I don't want him hurt!" Manny exclaimed.

"Manny it'll be okay." Ellie said

The three girls hugged and missed M.I. and Jimmy and Hazel left to their class.


	40. Chapter 39

**After School**

Sean was fumed the entire day. He skipped lunch and his classes after that. He saw Manny in his morning classes, but neither did she look nor talk to him. He stared at her, wanting to talk to her, but it was no use. He was still angry, but upset all at once.

Manny sat through her morning classes feeling Sean stared at her. She wanted to talk to him again, feel the need touch him again, but knew she couldn't. she wondered where Sean went from lunch to the end of the day. She knew that she had to forget him, but it was so hard, she just can't let go.

Jay and Emma were walking to his car with Ellie and Craig.

"So Manny cheated on Sean?" Craig broke the silence

"We won't talk about it. We swore." Emma said annoyed with the subject already. She couldn't believe how many rumors were spreading already. She was called a bitch, a whore, a hoe, a slut, and somehow a transvestite. She and Ellie felt so bad for her. They hated her dad, they jus wanted to kill him for her so she can be happy with her life with Sean.

"Come on girls, he's our friend. Why would she cheat on him?" Jay asked stopping along wit Craig which made the girls stop too.

"Look we really don't know okay? We jus recently found out about it too, like in the hallway wit the rest of you." Ellie said making the boys to nod and begin walking, but stopping again.

"You girls didn't cheat on us did you?" Jay asked…looking Craig who was thinking the same thing

The girls jus stood there, not believing what they are hearing.

"I can't believe you guys would ask us this." Emma said and began walking with Ellie.

The boys were doing so well for the past 3 months, they jus created a fight again. The boys ran after them to catch them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Craig yelled to the girls. The boys caught up to them

"Hey! Look we're sorry! We jus never thought Manny would cheat on Sean…so we jus blurted out b4 thinking. We know you would nvr cheat on us!" Jay said referring to himself and Craig.

"It's okay I guess" Ellie said. The girls pecked their men on the cheeks and walked to their cars.

The boys dropped off the girls to their houses. And they saw on Manny's porch.

"What the hell?!" Emma and Ellie both shouted. They saw Sean on Manny's porch drinking beer. Emma looked at her cell phone, and it said that Manny's father should be home in about 15 minutes, so that meant that he has to leave now.

"Guys! Get him home now!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yea! Manny's father is going to be home soon and he will freak seeing him there! He has six empty beer bottles next to him, and on his 7th now. And who knows how many he had before!" Emma also exclaimed.

"Fine we're going, we're going!" Jay said.

15 minutes later, the two boys were able to bring Sean into Jay's car. as if on cue, the two boys sped off, and then Manny's father pulled up into his driveway. The girls were relieved and stepped into their homes.


	41. Chapter 40

Manny was walking home from school she was thinking about how she could tell Sean that she loved him. She was only supposed to break up with him. And because she said she loved him, she had to find a reason to break up with him, so she used Jared as the reason? She couldn't believe herself. She really loves Sean and didn't want to break up with him, but she was forced to because of her father.

Manny reached her home, and right when she entered, she heard her mother scream, then a loud bang. She quickly ran inside, upstairs, into her parent's room. She saw…

Her father was on the floor in front of the bathroom. She felt water soaking the carpet near her feet. She walked closer to the bathroom, and stopped at the sight that she saw. Tears started to escape freely from her eyes. She walked closer into the bathroom. As she went in closer, her tears started to fall more rapidly and freely. She stood in front of the bathtub and felt her knees go weak. She leaned against the bathtub. On her knees, head in her knees, peeking through a hole; she jus looked at her mother. Her mother was in the bathtub, eyes blood shot, and wide open, her mouth open looking like the last thing she did was scream. Her mother was in the bathtub, water running still thru the faucet, overflowing, and hitting the ground with the sound of loud splashes. Blood staining the ground as the water overflowed. Blood dripping from her mother's mouth and eyes. Manny sobbed harder and harder. She looked closer into the bloody water, and she saw a black object in it. She stopped the running water, and looked closer. It looked like her mother's favorite blow dryer. And she saw the wore coming from the water, to an outlet that it was plugged into. Manny quickly put the pieces together once she looked at her fathers open palm. It was burnt, the shape of a plug. It was imprinted in his hand.

Manny's POV.

My father killed my mother. He threw her blow-dryer into the tub of water while it was switched on, and plugged it in. He killed her by electricity, jus like he tried a few years ago to me, but failed. What if it was my mother who stopped him? Oh my god, I should call 911 now.

Out of POV

Manny ran downstairs, trying to figure out what she shuld do. Her father was at the scene of the crime, and he is still her father, no matter what he does to her. So Manny decides to run back upstairs, pick her father up and drag him downstairs to the couch. She laid him there, cleaned him up, and ran back upstairs calling 911. As Manny was walking back downstairs, she went past her room, and saw a note laying on her bed. She picked it up and stuffed it in her dresser. The ambulance, cops, and a fire truck arrived.

Emma was in her room, thinking about Jay. She does that a lot now. When some sirens interfered with her thoughts. Emma looked outside and saw police cars, fire truck, and ambulance outside of Manny's house.

Ellie was in her room ,thinking about her life. Freddy, her mother, her friends, and Craig. She begins to think about her mother more, and how she takes everything out on her. Ellie stands up and reached for her pouch of "Stuff" containing, pocket knives, filers, scissors, and other materials. she took the pocket knife and was about to stick it in her skin, when she heard sirens outside, and it came closer and closer. Ellie went outside to go check it out. She saw birght lights flashing and cop cars, ambulance and fire trucks all in front of Manny's home. She began to run to her house and caught up with Emma. They reached inside, and saw Manny on her butt leaned against the wall, crying hysterically. Emma and Ellie ran up to Manny and leaned over her. Then a bunch of FB's came in and ran upstairs.


	42. Chapter 41

"Manny! What the hel happened?" Ellie exclaimed

"Are you alright?!" Emma shouted

"S-s-s-sh-she- she's gone." Manny muttered

"Honey, who's gone?" Emma asked

"My mom, she's -she's dead." Manny mumbled.

"OMG Manny, We're sooo sorry." Ellie said, and Emma and Ellie both hugged Manny tightly as they stood up.

Then the girls heard a roller coming down the stairs. Manny stood up stronger, let go of her friends, and ran to her mother, who was in a body bag. The FBI also came back after with bags of evidence.

"NOOO don't take her please!! Let me jus say byeee!!!" Manny shouted after the roller. Emma nd Ellie held her back until she was calm. They let her go, and the three of them walked outside. Once Manny spotted her mom, being ready to be put into the ambulance, she lost it once more.

Jay, Craig, and an almost sober Sean were sitting on their couch in the lounge of their apartment. They were watching some Car show, when it was interrupted by a special news report. When the boys saw the house on the news, their eyes were glued to the TV.

"We interrupt your program for a special news report. We are here live at a resident of three that had jus moved here about 4 months ago. There was a 911 call from a teenage girl calling for her dead mother found in the bathtub. It seems to appear that she killed herself in the bathtub by electrocuting herself while her husband was on the couch sleeping, and her daughter had jus come home. We are yet to know why this young lady killed herself, but her name is Stacy Santos, wife of Ramon Santos, and mother of Manny Santos." Reporter said.

The boys were out of their apartment when they heard Manny's name. They jumped in Craig's car and sped off to Manny's house. They arrived in 15 seconds in a 2 minutes drive. When they arrived, they saw people, cops, and ambulances surrounding the house. Then they heard Manny crying and screaming at the same time.

"Nooo wait! Let me jus say bye one last time!!" Manny was able to get out of Emma and Ellie's grip and ran to the roller. "Mom? Mom! Why did you have to leave me? You could have fought him! You didn't have to end this way!" Manny cried quieter and shouted louder. The boys jumped over the yellow police line, as some police officers tried to stop them, but the guys got away. The boys went up to the girls, but when they did, Manny fell to the ground as her legs went weak. She held on to her chest, she was hyperventilating. She tried to breathe a little at a time but it wouldn't work. She heard Ellie and Emma shout her names, but by the second, they were jus distorted voices. And then it all went black.


	43. Chapter 42

Manny tried to open her eyes slowly, and as she did she saw bright white lights shining in front of her. She fully opened her eyes and saw that she was in a very white hospital room. She felt a bit pain on her head, then she looked down and saw Emma on the left side of her sleeping, holding on to her left and Ellie on the right holding on to her right hand sleeping also. She sat up a little bit, and saw the guys sitting in the couch in front of her, they were also sleeping. Manny tried to remember what happened and immediately regretted it. She remembered that her mother was gone for good, she actually died and it was all because of her father. Manny began to sob, but tried to keep it quiet so she would wake her friends up. She smiled to herself seeing how many people care for her enough to stay overnight. Then she looked around to see if another person came, but he didn't. her father didn't come to see her, or stay the night. That made Manny even worse and cried harder. She felt Emma stir and slowly open her eyes.

"OMG Mannyy!! You're awake!" Emma shouted…forcing everyone to shoot up from their sleep. The boys woke up as well as Ellie

"Manny? Why are you crying?" Ellie asked concerned

"Sorry for waking you, but everything just sunk in from last night" Manny said shakily.

"Oh babe, its okay we are here for you." Emma said, holding Manny's hand.

"Wait…what sunk in?" Craig asked stupidly with Jay not too far behind. Sean elbowed them in the ribs and Emma and Ellie smacked them on the back of their heads.

"What?" the boys said in unison.

"My mom?" Manny said as her voice was breaking. The boys mouthed the word "Ohhh"

"Manny?" Ellie cautiously asked.

"Yea?" Manny replied

"The…ummm- …the doctor told us that…uhhhh- " Ellie kept on hesitating, not really knowing how to tell Manny what they have recently found out about her.

"What did he say?" Manny asked starting to panic.

"The doctor told us that you haven't been eating for like 8 months now." Ellie said really fast.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Manny asked defensively. "Of course I eat!" Manny said as her voice squeaked.

"Manny?" Ellie asked sternly hearing Manny's voice squeak which always means that she is lying.

"What do you want from me already!??!" Manny cried and continued on, "My mother just fucking died and you're already badgering me with all these accusations! I mean, I pass out, my father isn't even here, and I bet anyone that he didn't even come and try to visit, and when I get home, he will be a drunk ass who will then bea- I mean badger me with questions about my life and my mother! I'm jus not ready for anything right now!!" Manny shouted, seeing outside the door that people were standing in front of. "What the hell are you looking at!!?? Show's over!" Manny shouted on the verge of tears, but too angry to cry. The boys were too stunned at Manny's spaz out.


	44. Chapter 43

"Manny, why the hell aren't you eating," Ellie yelled. Ellie looked towards Emma for her to say something.

"Manny? I know that you have been through a whole lot lately, but why won't you eat? Why did you stop?" Emma said hesitantly, thinking of herself. She felt like such a hypocrite. Jay noticed her hesitation and began to question some things.

"It's just that I couldn't control anything in my life anymore. It just became too much for me. I just couldn't handle it is all." Manny replied quietly feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, well you sure controlled our relationship well, didn't you?" Sean said in a question but it sounded more of a statement.

"I had no choice at all. I'm so sorry." Manny said and started to cry.

"What the hell do you mean you had no choice?! It was our relationship. We could have fixed it. I don't care that you cheated! It was once. You didn't even let yourself explain it!" Sean exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO!!" Manny yelled.

"Sean, I think you need to seriously cool down." Ellie said calmly, but also seriously.

"I'll escort them out." Emma said

Emma escorted them out of the room and right when Sean was completely out of the room, and the door closed, he slammed his fist into the wall, denting it.

"Yo, Sean calm down!" Craig exclaimed

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sean snapped

"Hey! My friend, your ex-girlfriend, which by the way, I know you love, is in there right now, going through hell. She had to break up with you, her mother jus died, killing herself, and now she tried to kill herself, by going anorexic!" Emma shouted directly towards Sean, but the last part she said quietly and Jay noticed that too. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's going through hell, and you're just making it worse!"

"What do you mean she had to break up with me?" Sean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Just forget I said anything at all!" Emma said annoyed that Sean didn't listen to a word she had spoken.

"Em?" Jay asked

"Yea" Emma responded annoyed.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" Jay asked

"Ummm…yea sure."

Jay and Emma

"Em, I've sorta noticed that you keep hesitating to say that Manny has anorexia. And I'm beginning to think that you may have it too." Jay said waiting for Emma to say something, but nothing but her blank face expression.

"Jay just leave it alone okay, please? I have to be here for Manny now. She needs her best friends." Emma said.

"I hope we're included as her, Ellie's and your best friends." A voice said coming out of the elevator. Emma and Jay both turned around and became face to face to two human figures one male, and the other female.


	45. Chapter 44

"Oh my fucking god! Ahhhhhh!" Emma excitedly squealed jumping towards the two hugging them tightly by jumping on them.

"Well we are sure welcome" the female figure stated.

"Jasmine! Blake! What the hell are you doing here!??" Emma exclaimed again in their ears.

"Well, break our eardrums why don't you?" Blake said letting go of Emma and hold on to his ear.

Emma nudged him on his arm then said, "Hey! Shut it!"

"So where are Lucas and Brooke? Did they come with you?" Emma asked breathless.

"The y couldn't get out of school til like 4 more days. They should be coming in the next few days." Jasmine said.

"Oh my god! I missed you guys sooo much!" Emma said hugging the two again. Jasmine and she pecked each other on each cheek and Blake and Emma kissed on the lips for a millisecond.

Jay clears his throat, bringing the three figures to face him.

"Oh my god! Right! Sorry!" Emma apologized and continued, "Jay this is Jasmine and Blake from back home in Connecticut, Blake and Jasmine, this is Jay, my amazingly hot, hot bad boy, with the hot car, who is hot. He is one out of three. You know, one for me, Ellie, and Manny." Emma explained cheerfully hanging onto Jay's waist.

"Yea loved the introduction, but what's with the kissing?" Jay asked obviously

"Oh me nd Jasmine always do that!" Emma explained but looked at Jay, who looked unsatisfied, but then eventually caught on. "Oh god! Blake and I are just strictly friends!"

"What can I say? I love Emma!" Blake said, but saw Jay look at him with a death glare and automatically became scared. "Hey! Calm down! I'm strictly gay!"

"Huh?" Jay asked dumbly.

"Yea gay, as in G-A-Y, gay" Blake explained slowly.

Emma and Jasmine just stood there looking at Jay's angry face turn to a blank expression, and Blake's scared outta his mind face into a relieved face. Jay pulled himself together and spoke up.

"So gay huh?" Jay said

"Yea" Blake responded

"I know a few gay people." Jay said

"Really? Well tell them that Blake Scott is taken by the lovely Lucas Atwood." Blake said all dreamy.

"Don't worry, my gay friends are taken, too" Jay said back coolly

"Ohh- kay then" Emma spoke up, "So I'm guessing you guys are here for Manny?" Emma asked Blake and Jasmine.

"Well yea, we came as soon as we heard about her mother. Then we go to her house and find out from her drunk father that she was at the hospital and didn't know why." Jasmine said curiously.

"Lemme just explain it to you now before we head inside. Jay? can you go inside and tell everyone I will be there soon. And don't tell them bout Blake or Jasmine yet." Emma asked.

"Alright." Jay said heading into the room


	46. Chapter 45

When Jay walked into the room, it was filled with a whole bunch of other people, aka Manny's friends, Mia, JT, Darcy, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, Dylan, Amy and Alex.

"Jay! Where's Emma?" Manny asked

"She's coming. She just ran into someone." Jay said coolly

"Really? Who?" Manny asked curiously

"Can't say." Jay said simply. He looked down and felt eyes just staring at him. "What? Jay said as he lifted his head.

"Well, who did she see?" Ellie asked.

"She saw us!" A voice said coming in behind Emma

"Look who found us" Emma said

"Holy fucking shit! Jasmine! Blake!" Manny and Ellie both said at the same time.

Elle ran up to the two and hugged them tightly.

"Woah, I love this feeling. We should see them more often!" Jasmine said again.

Ellie pecked jasmine on each cheek and did jasmine. Then Ellie and Blake pecked on the lips and went back to hugging. Craig saw this and became angry, but Jay nudged him not to worry.

"Omg Manny! Are you alright!?" Blake said as he and Jasmine went towards Manny.

"Yea I'm really fine now! I'm so glad you here!" Manny said all smiley. Jasmine and Manny did the peck on both cheeks thing then hugged, Blake and Manny pecked on the lips and Sean's blood began to boil. Jasmine saw this as well as everyone else in the room who were confused as to who these two people were.

"Hey!" Sean exclaimed

Blake turned around and said, "Yo, I'm gay and taken! Jeez, you Canadian people don't give anyone a chance to introduce themselves."

"Damn, sorry, but when a guy kisses my girl before telling us that they're gay, yea we get angry." Craig said defending both him and Sean

"Whatever." Jasmine said and went towards Manny, "Manny? Emma tells us what's going on?"

"They're complete strangers and we don't get to know?!" JT exclaimed and Mia hit him on the back of his head. "What!?"

"Idiot." Mia said to her boyfriend.

"One, JT you are an idiot. And two, they are not complete strangers, they are our friends from Connecticut." Ellie explained to everyone. "Now do you guys mind while the 5 of us talk alone?" Ellie said to everyone except, her, Manny, Jasmine, Blake, and Emma.

"Whatever." Jay, Sean, and Craig both said. And with that everyone walked out. Everyone looked in the window of the door, but Ellie stood up covering up the window because she knows that Alex and Amy can read lips.

"What the hell is that about?" Hazel asked everyone, more speaking to herself, already knowing what it was about.

"Who knows" Darcy said, also knowing

"They probably don't trust us with their secrets yet." Spinner said knowing what the secret is already.

"Whatever, let's just wait here." Jay said thinking about Emma and her eating. He thinks…_I never realized it until now, but wherever I go with Emma she either doesn't eat, or she eats, but goes to the bathroom right away. And she's been running a lot more now. She goes like every morning and afternoon, and sometimes night. I guess I really haven't paid attention to her enough. I should keep a close eye on her now, just to keep her safe. I knew something was probably up when she wore a belly top the other day, she looked really thin and a little boney, but I know how girls get when a guy asks them about their weight, so I just brushed it off. I'm not doing that anymore though, I'm gonna watch her like a hawk from now on. Now that I thought about that, I wonder what they could be talking about in there?"_


	47. Chapter 46

"Emma?" Ellie asked waving her hand in her face.

"Yea, sorry just thinking." Emma said quietly

"About?" Blake asked

"Anorexia" Emma replied.

"What about it? We know about Manny already." Jasmine said

"I mean my anorexia and bulimic problem." Emma said quietly looking down, then running out the door and out of the hospital. Blake, Jasmine, Manny, and Ellie called for her, but she kept on running feeling ashamed.

Emma started to lose her breath, so she began to walk, but she heard running footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Blake and Jay right behind her. Emma didn't even try to run more; she looked straight down to the ground and walked straight ahead.

"Em!" Jay shouted

"Emma! Stop right there!" Blake yelled, but it was no good. "EMMA CHRISTINE NELSON! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Blake yelled louder and knew that it should make her stop, and it did.

"Emma? What The hell happened in there?" Jay asked

"I told them." Emma said quietly.

"About not eating?" Jay asked

"Mhmm"

"You knew about her eating disorder and did nothing to help?" Blake asked sternly turning to Jay.

"Hey! I just found out about it like an hour ago. She promised we can talk about it later because of Manny" Jay said defending himself.

"Whatever." Blake said and turned back to Emma.

"Why Em..." Blake hesitated to say the next part, but said it anyways. "You know what happened to Manny a couple of years ago and we thought we lost her! And now she did it again and she is in the hospital AGAIN Emma!"

"But I didn't know about this time!" Emma shouted defending herself and feeling ashamed. Jay just looked back and forth between the two figures in front of him, shocked to hear all of this and felt as if they forgot he was there.

"But it's the fact that you knew about the time before!" Blake said softening his voice.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but it was like what Manny said, it was all for the control." Emma explained all teary eyed.

"Hey, Em I understand okay? I know, but from the E- mails that Jasmine and I receive from you guys, you said you made a lot of friends, and from the look inside that room, it looks like you did? Do they not know? No even one or two of them?" Blake asked curiously to one of his best friends. Blake saw her face, it went from sad, to shocked, to a glare. Emma shook her head no and nodded towards Jay as if saying that she can't believe he just said that out loud in front of someone that HE himself hardly knows. Jay looked at the two people before him curiously, but mostly Em. He knew Emma probably had some secrets, but what they were talking about seemed like a huge secret that he wanted to know.

"Emma? What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Please Jay, just leave it alone now and forever? Please?" Emma pleaded.

Jay nodded not wanting to push the subject, but it wasn't the end of it.

"Em, let's just head back inside okay? We'll get you checked in, and ask for a room with Manny so you two can be room mates, alright?" Blake suggested sincerely and worried for his two friends.

"Okay" Emma said just a little above a whisper and continued, "But I want the same thing as Manny, I want a home program thing. I can't stay in the hospital." Emma requested or should I say demanded

Blake lightly laughed and so did Jay, "Okay. And there's our Em!" Blake said

The three of them walked back in the hospital and Blake and Jay checked Emma in for now.

Jay walked into the room, where everyone already was, and Emma was not too far behind.

"Jay! Where's Emma?" Ellie and Manny both said at once, and including Jasmine.

"Ummm…right here." Jay said as he turned around and saw Emma being rolled into the room and onto the bed.

"Emma!??!" Jasmine, Manny, and Ellie all exclaimed

"Yea I'm anorexic too, so what else is new?" Emma said coolly not wanting to make this a big deal

"Uhmmm Okayyy." Mia said

Blake and Jay knew why she was acting as if nothing happened, so she doesn't darken the mood. Manny was all teary eyed still. She wiped away all her tears when she saw Sean back inside the room. The two of them connected eyes and Manny opened her mouth.

"Ummm, hey guys, can I talk to Sean alone please, besides Emma since she's my new room mate." Manny said all cheery at the end knowing she has friend with her through this all the way now, and then all serious at the beginning when asking to talk to Sean alone.

Everyone left besides Jay, Sean, and Emma.


	48. Chapter 47

Everyone left besides Jay, Sean, and Emma.

"Jay? Can you please slide this curtain around so the two of them can have their privacy; I'm jus going to try to sleep for a while now." Emma asked

Jay nodded, but instead of going out, he laid on the bed next to Emma wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, and stealthily drifting off into sleep.

Manny and Sean were all alone, sort of.

"Manny/Sean?" both Sean and Manny said at once. The two of them laughed a little and then Manny went on.

"Sean, look, I'm really sorry, but I guess I just freaked out okay. Not the whole cheating thing, the fact that I said I love you. I only said that to one person before and that was…Jared. But when I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying. I feel like I need to be with you. I lose my breath when I'm talking to you, when we touch. But I lose my breath when I'm away from you. You make me love you like I never loved anyone before. And then you told me that you didn't know what love was yet, even though you said you felt different with me than you ever did with how many ever girls you've been with before? Wait a second, how many girls have you been with, and I want an exact number." Manny said breathlessly, waiting for Sean to say something, but it looked like he was just processing everything Manny just said into him. Manny was scared of what he was going to say or do, but then Sean took a seat. He started laughing and Manny threw a piece of chocolate out of the chocolate box that Jimmy and Hazel had given her.

"Hey what was that for? "Sean said out of his thoughts when he felt a chocolate ball hit his nose.

"Why are you laughing!? I jus confessed this big thing to you and your laughing?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Hey I was just thinking of the girls I've been with; you did say u wanted an exact number." Sean said in defense

"Well, how long does that take..." Manny hesitated when she finally figured something out, "Oh My God! How many girls have you been with!??!" Manny exclaimed shocked

Sean looked like he was counting again, "Maybe about ummmm… it's really embarrassing to say this, but maybe like 12ish or 15ish girls, I don't know, I didn't finish yet." Sean said going back to his counting.

"Oh my god! I'm going out with a man whore!!!" Manny exclaimed then saw Sean's shocked and sarcastic hurt look on his face then began giggling. Sean stood up and made her giggle more by tickling her as much as he can. Manny was one of the most ticklish people he has ever met.

"Hey! What ever you two are doing there! Get a room! Your own room!" Jay yelled as he himself and Emma were giggling.

"Sorry!" Manny squeaked as Sean wrapped his arms around a ticklish spot on Manny's tiny waist as he laid on the bed his chest to her back. Manny turned herself around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips feeling a spark between their lips as they touched. That spark felt like a magnet to them because they pulled in towards each other and kissed again and again and it eventually turned out into a heavy make out session.


	49. Chapter 48

Outside the room

"What the hell are they doing in there!" Blake asked

"Yea seriously! It's been forever!" Jasmine said right after

"Damnnn calm down. And knowing Sean and Jay when they're with those two, they are probably making out." Spinner said with Dylan and Marco nodding.

"I mean really! Look at Ellie and Craig!" JT said pointing to the bench next to the room. Ellie and Craig were in an intense make out session. Ellie was on his lap, with her arms draped around his neck and one of his hands on her upper thigh and his other hand on her lower back.

"Awww they are so adorable with each other." Darcy said.

Darcy pecked Spinner on the lips, as well as Hazel to Jimmy, Mia to JT, and then Marco to Dylan and Alex to Amy.

"You four are gay too?" Jasmine and Blake said at once shocked not seeing more gay people other than themselves and their partners.

"Yea and what do you mean too? You two gay?" Dylan asked hugging Marco.

"Yeap." Jasmine said

Everyone were really getting tired of waiting for their four friends to let them in, so they let them in themselves. When they got in, first thing the girls tried not was 'aw' because they saw Emma and Jay peacefully sleeping, Jay's arm draped around Emma's tiny waist and Jay's face in the crook of Emma's neck. The girls and Marco, and Dylan, and Blake all took out their cameras/ camera phones and took pictures. The other guys opened the curtain and saw the same positions, but different people, Sean and Manny. The others just wanted to 'aw' but didn't, so that they wouldn't wake them, but as they took pictures, of course, they didn't think of turning off the flashes, but they stopped taking pictures as soon as they saw the two girls stir.

Neither did both girls see their friends standing before them. Manny and Emma both saw each other and they were in comfortable positions. They smiled to each other and both began to giggle because both of their men were sleeping with their faces in the crook of their neck. The boys' hot breath was tickling both Emma and Manny. Jay and Sean both woke up hearing giggles and wanted to play some games with them. The boy's looked at each other when Emma and Manny closed their eyes. Jay began to purposely blow on her neck, then he moved his lips closer to her neck and began to kiss it lightly just like Sean did. Emma and Manny then felt a hand go up their hospital gown. Jay and Sean were both caressing the girls' legs up and down not going further than their thighs. The girls began to giggle some more. The boys kept their laughs in. all of a sudden the boys wrapped one of their legs around the girls' legs. The girls felt the boys laughing and decided to knee them in the groin making them groan and roll off the bed. And everyone around them couldn't hold anything in anymore. They all began to laugh out loud.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you guys come from?" Sean asked while rubbing the back of his from the fall.

"Ummm since you guys decided to breathe warmly into your girlfriends' necks?" Amy responded.

Emma and Manny became really embarrassed with cheeks the color of crimson red.

The girls sat up from their beds to see Sean and Jay rubbing the back of their heads from the fall still.

The boys stood up and sat next to the girls again. The rest of time, the group talked and caught up with one another and Jasmine and Blake were really starting to grow on everyone.

Day Emma and Manny check out

Emma hasn't seen her parents in about 3 days and Manny hasn't seen her father for 3 days either. Manny has done some things for her mother's funeral over the few days. She realized that her father doesn't exactly know what to do. Blake and Jasmine slowly went to her house too see through a window to see what he was up to and they saw the house wrecked and he was passed out on the couch. Sean, Jay, and Craig just received a job at a Car Shop. It was the day when Manny and Emma would be checked out of the hospital, but would still need to go to a group thing or see a psychiatrist. Jasmine and Blake were with the two plus Ellie to take Emma and Manny home. Jay, Sean, and Craig were at work. When they reached their houses, they decided to go to Manny's first together. Jimmy and their crew dropped them off, but had to take off.

"Thanks guys! Talk to ya later!" Ellie said as they stepped out of the car and jimmy's crew left.

"Okay" Blake said and sighed, "Manny's first?" Blake said in a question but made it sound like a statement.

"Yup" Manny said. "You know what guys; I think I'll go this alone. Just wait outside okay?" Manny said while taking a deep breath.

"No way! You are out of your mind! You are going in this alone." Jasmine declared.

"NO I'm doing this alone!" Manny exclaimed and walked into her house to see it wrecked. She heard thumping sounds upstairs where her room is. Manny hesitantly walked up the stairs and saw her father in her room. She walked more in her room.


	50. Chapter 49

"Daddy?" Manny said quietly. Her father turned around. He had a horrifying look on his face. He was angry, angrier than ever. He charged towards Manny. He pinned Manny against the wall.

"Where the fuck is it Manuela! Where's the damn letter!" Ramon shouted.

"I don't know anything about a letter daddy," Manny lied.

"Don't lie to me!"

I swear! I'm not!" Many said crying now.

"Clean up this room!" Ramon shouts stumbling out of the room, but turned around to give Manny a punch in the stomach. Manny fell to the ground and waited until her father was passed out on the couch which was about minutes later. Her friends outside were getting impatient, but waited. Manny went into her room, stuffed everything into her closet. Went into her drawer and found the note that she found before. She stuffed it into her bag of clothes that she will be taking to Emma's house. She left the house and met up with her friends. The five of them walked into Emma's house. Her parents were home and explained everything to them. They allowed Blake and Jasmine to stay for as long as they could, and you can tell Shane was hesitant, but knew it would be suspicious if he said no. They even told them about the anorexia thing and everything. They were disappointed, but didn't know what to say besides; we are happy you told and are getting help. The five of them walked into Emma's room in the basement.

"Whoa Em, you really have some privacy down here." Blake said lying onto the bed.

"Yea, _some" _Emma said

"We are so sorry this is still happening to you, but you know. The three of you should really tell your other friends. They would probably understand." Jasmine said.

"We can't they go through enough already." Ellie said

"What do you mean?" Blake asked

"With Alex and Amy. They have to take care of them. We would be too much for them." Emma explained.

"Yea, we don't want them to have to worry about us anymore." Manny said

"Whatever, but we are telling you that they would support you and even help you the entire way." Jasmine said lying on Emma's bed too.

"We are doing what we think is best." Emma said

All of a sudden, everyone's phone began to ring.

Emma's ring tone was "Low" by Flo Rida ft T- Pain

Manny's ring tone was "Sweetest Girl" by Wyclef ft. Akon

Ellie's ring tone was "Hypnotized" by Plies ft Akon.

They all received text messages from Jay, Sean, and Craig saying:

Hey, my boys and I are going to the ravine for a bit to meet up wit some other friends. We'll be at Emma's/ your house by 11 30ish

XOXO Jay/ Sean/Craig

The girls smiled at the XO's.

Jasmine and Blake's also received text messages.

Jasmine's ring tone was "She's Like the Wind" by Lumidee

Blake's ring tone was "Calabria remix" by Enur ft Mims

Both their messages read:

Hey! Lucas/ Brooke and I will be there soon! We ran into someone that has some explaining to do. This person will be of interest to someone! We will be bringing this person along, too!

Love,

Brooke/Lucas

The two smiled and replied back.

Brooke and Lucas

Their phones went off

Brooke's ring tone was "Hyperventilating" by Tami Chin

Lucas's ring tone was "Into the Night" by Santana ft Chad Kroeger.

Their messages read:

Who is it?

Love,

Jasmine/ Blake

They replied back saying:

Sorry, it's a surprise. D

We got to go! Love you!

Lucas/Brooke

Jasmine and Blake put their phones away and watched their friend texting.

The three girls texted the boys back.

The boys, who were at the ravine, heard their phones ringing

Jay's ring tone was "Ride It" by Jay Sean

Craig's ring tone was "Suffocate" by J. Holiday

Sean's ring tone was "Rush the Floor" by Massari

Their messages read:

Okay! We'll c ya later then!

XOXOXO Ellie/Emma/Manny

The boys smiled and put their phones in their pockets 


	51. Chapter 50

The girls put their phones on a table and sat down with Blake and Jasmine

It was 10 30 and Emma decided to visit the boys at the ravine. Ellie and Manny agreed. They dressed up into hot outfits and Blake and Jasmine did too, tagging along.

They took Emma's car to the ravine. When they arrived, they heard loud music blaring miles from there. There were tons of people, most drunk or high. People were dancing everywhere. People sat around the bonfire drinking or smoking. People were making out and hooking up everywhere. They five friends saw people going in and out of the van. Going out of it, the guy gave the girl a colored bracelet and fixed themselves up. They went out walked separately and moving on to a different boy or girl.

The five went into their separate ways. Jasmine and Blake stuck together.

Emma was walking around looking for Jay and found him, along with Craig, and Sean. Emma went to find Ellie and Manny. She brought them to the boys, but when they found them again, there were 3 girls all over them. They boys were flirting back, but when the girls tried to drag them somewhere, they turned them down, that didn't make the girls give up. The girls sat on their laps and began to kiss them and the boys gave in for about a second, but turned the girls down. The boys stood up, moving the girls and walked away.

At first Ellie, and Emma, and Manny were upset that the boys gave in, but cheered up when they saw that the boys, stopped, when it was about to get heated. The girls were still upset that the boys gave in at all, but what can they do. They were just happy that they didn't continue. The girls walked towards the boys. At first the boys didn't see them, but as the girls got closer, they connected eyes with the girls. The boys were worried that the girls just saw them before with the other girls.

"Hey" the girls all said in unison.

"Hey" the boys said. the girls stood in front of them, not doing anything. They gave the boys a soft kiss on the lips. they were about to say something, but Jay's cell went off. It was a text message.

Jay read it out loud, it was from Alex.

It said:

Please come help. **Enter Address here**

Alex

"Yo we gotta bounce. Alex and Amy need us. Let's go" Jay said standing up as well as the other boys. The boys kissed the girls on the cheek and jumped in their cars. They just left the girls there. The girls just stood there, blank faced.

"I guess we should head back." Emma said. "You guys are staying over my house right?" Emma asked. The other two girls nodded. The girls found Blake and Jasmine staring at a couple doing it in front of them on a tree. The five friends hopped into Emma's car and drove off. When they reached their houses, Ellie had to grab a couple of things from her home as well as Manny had to grab a few things from her home. Just their luck, their parents were home. Emma, Blake, and Jasmine were about to head to their house, but Jasmine and Blake stopped.


	52. Chapter 51

"Hey Em, we're going to buy some ice cream and a lot of other junk food." Blake told Emma. Emma just nodded and Blake and Jasmine hopped into their car and drove off. Emma went into her house and saw no one, but she saw 3 cars outside her house, 2 which didn't belong to her family. Emma heard some talking downstairs in her room and cautiously walked down there. As she walked further down, she was able to sort of make out what kind of voices they were, male.

Emma was on the last step of the stairs and saw Seth, Dave, Jimmy, Stump and her father down there. They were lying on her bed. They stopped talking when stumped noticed Emma on the steps. He began to get off the bed as well as everyone else. Shane went in front of all of them and whispered in Emma's ear. Emma was shaking like crazy.

"Hey baby girl. It's been a while." Shane said, but then out loud he said, "I told the boys about your illness. And we thought of something that could make you feel better."

Seth went up first. He went towards Emma, who just stood there. She looked like she was about to say something. Shane stopped Seth.

"You wanna say something, then say it Em." Shane demanded.

"M-my fu- friends are coming over any minute n-now" Emma stuttered

"Well, then we'll have to make this quick then, won't we?" Dave said behind Seth.

All the men went to Emma. Dave began to feel her breasts. Jimmy lifted her shirt a little bit and removed her bra only. Emma was wearing a short mini denim skirt. She felt Stump lifting her skirt a feeling up her clit. He gently rubbed her there, and went hard, then harder and harder. He was bruising her with all the pressure. Seth went into her from the back. He moved her thong a little bit and thrusted in her. Shane just stood there, holding Emma up, so she wouldn't fall, or try to run away. Then he got bored and started to slap her ass til it would get red. She felt wetness on her breasts and looked down to see Jimmy sucking on one, while Dave played with one with his fingers. Emma's mascara and all her make up was running down her cheeks. Shane could tell she was about to scream from it all, but before she could, while still holding her, he brought his lips to hers. Emma bit his tongue, but he put more force into the kiss. He heard the doorbell ring and the boys packed up, leaving Emma there. The men left her room and went up into the living room. Emma fixed herself up and wiped away her tears. She quickly fixed up her make up. She heard the doorbell again

"Emma! Get the door!" Shane shouted.

Emma went up the stairs and as she walked past the living room, she heard the guys in there snicker. She opened the door ignoring them and Blake and Jasmine were there, with a bunch of junk food in their hands.

"So Em, you gonna let us in or what?" Jasmine said with her hands full

"Oh shit sorry." Emma said. Moving to let them in. The two went past the living room and saw the men there. They quickly went down to her room and Emma followed, shooting Stump a dirty look, which was licking his lips at her.

Ellie

Ellie opened her house and walked past the living room, but once she glanced what was going on in there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Freddy and some girl were having sex on the couch. Manny covered her mouth with her hand, not believing that he would do this here, while her mother was home. Ellie quickly went by to her room, grabbed a few things, and she went upstairs to herm mother's room, to find her dead asleep. . Ellie went into her room and took a blanket and covered her with it. Ellie went downstairs and quietly was able to sneak out the front door. She thought…_not like they can hear me anyways with that loud moaning and groaning. Ughh, I just can't believe my mother is still with that scum. And how the hell can she sleep with all those sex grunts?!_

Ellie went outside to Emma's house and Jasmine gladly let her in.

Manny

Manny quietly walked into her home. She saw the lights were out so she decided to just stealthily sneak in her room and grab a few more things. She walked downstairs and then she heard a crash and the lights turn on. She stopped at the last step of the stairs and she saw her dad stumbling. She was too scared to move. Her dad started to stumble towards her, he was mumbling about something. Then Manny noticed something. His eyes were closed. She thought…_is he sleepwalking?_ Manny stepped closer to her father. He for the first time, gently touched Manny's cheek. Manny gently started to let tears run down her cheeks. She heard her father mumble a bunch of things to her. She went closer to him. and she heard him clearly this time…

_I did it. I killed Stacy, my wife, my daughter's mother, just like how I tried to kill Manuela long ago. I hate them. I really do. I was supposed to go on a tour with my band, but no, my fling got pregnant. I have to say though, that kid had guts. He actually thought he could save her. He left her. He left her with me after what he saw me try to do to her. He saved her that once, but next time? No, he wont be there. He's gone. For good._

Manny felt tears slipping out of her eyes so freely. She couldn't stop. She pushed her dad aside and he fell to the ground hitting his head on the stairs, and Manny ran out. She ran as fast as she could. She made it to Emma's house. She relaxed and calmed herself as best as she could. She rang the doorbell and this time Blake answered. Knowing she had been crying, he hugged her tightly, and the two of them went down to Emma's room.

Emma, Ellie, and Manny explained to everyone and each other what just happened to them and they all hugged and cried for each other. Now they were talking 'bout back home in Connecticut. Then it got really quiet and Ellie was first to speak, but she was interrupted by the window opening.


	53. Chapter 52

Jay, Sean, and Craig jumped into the room and when their faces were revealed, all over their shirts and faces was blood. Jay and Sean had black eyes and Craig had a bruised cheek. They looked as if they just came back from the wild. The three girls stood up and ran into their arms. The guys hugged them back just as tightly, but not too tightly, so they wouldn't hurt them

Ellie was first to speak, "What the hell happened?"

"Ummm…Amy and Alex went to Amy's to speak with her parents and try to reason wit them. Well, I guess they started to talk, but When Alex and Amy began to hold hands, they got crazy. Her dad had his brother over and he hated those 2 as well. Amy's dad hurt Alex badly, and her uncle, hurt Amy really bad, too. They are okay, but once they got out of there, they couldn't walk and called us." Sean said

"Mhmm…so how did you get all that blood and bruises?" Ellie asked suspiciously.

"Oh right. Well when we got there, we got really mad. I mean they had cut lips and everything. So we kinda went up there and fought?" Jay said cautiously.

The girls all slapped their guys in the chest.

"Owww! Holy SHIT!" the guys all yelled

"Are you fucking crazy!??! You could have killed yourselves. I mean you are really…really ripped…" Emma dazed off looking as Jay. Jay smirked at her, but Emma saw and went back to her sentence. "You guys may be ripped, but they could have killed you! Or hurt you badly! What the hell!" Emma exclaimed and locked herself in the bathroom

Jasmine and Blake just sat there, staring. They were amazed at how much the girls lean and depend on their boyfriends. The girls don't know it, and neither do the boys. The boys are being so careless.

"Nice. Really nice guys." Ellie said walking towards the bathroom door, with Manny following behind.

"Em babe? Open the door, or at least let us in too. We know the guys are idiot and so careless." Manny said looking towards at the guys. The guys just dropped their head.

"Look, we are sorry. But Amy and Alex are our friends too. We just went to protect them and defend them

"Oh my god, Em open this door please. Let us in now. We can not do this right now." Ellie said

Emma cracked the door open and the two girls went inside and the guys did nothing. Jasmine and Blake glared at the boys. Just glaring at them.

"What?!" Craig exclaimed.

"You guys just don't get it do you? Are you that thick headed? You just don't understand anything." Blake said and Jasmine finished, "Anything at all." Jasmine and Blake asked the guys to leave, but they wouldn't. Not until the girls came out of the bathroom. Jasmine and Blake, after much fighting gave up.


	54. Chapter 53

Sean went first.

"Manny. Open this door. Please? I mean come on; we were trying to protect Alex and Amy. They were hurt, and we just lost our tempers. It's not our fault. It's just the way we are." Sean finished. He heard the lock open and saw the door knob turn. Manny slowly came out of the bathroom. Sean hugged her so close. The two of them climbed out the window to talk.

Next was Jay.

"Em babe?" Jay asked, "Come on Em. Open the door. You have to open the door. I- I- just open the door please? I didn't mean to upset you. I actually didn't think you would get angry at all. I thought you would be proud." Jay said calmly.

He heard the lock, and the knob twist. Then the door swung half way open and Emma snuck out of it and closed it back shut.

"Are out of your mind!? You thought I would be proud!? You thought I wouldn't get angry!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Of course I would get angry... No furious! You could have hurt yourself! You don't think about anything but yours-" Emma was cut off with Jay's lips pressed against hers. At first she tried to fight it, but she got into it. She granted him access to her mouth and opened it, letting his tongue slide in and explores her mouth. A few seconds later, they pulled away. Emma breathless, and Jay breathless as well, still holding onto Emma's tiny waist. Emma's hands were on his chest, when she saw the stain she thought it was someone else's, but when she felt the cut over his shirt, she lifted it up a little bit and ran her fingers on his ripped stomach. Jay felt shots of electricity going on all over him. Emma let her arms fall, and then back up to Jay's black eye. She lightly touched it and he winced just a bit, but then he took his hand on her hand, and pulled it away from his eyes and kissed it softly. Then back to her lips. She was swept away. She felt like she was heaven at the feeling of his touch.

Emma tugged on his arm lightly, walking towards the window and climbed out to talk.

Next was Craig

"Ellie? Can you open the door? Please?" Craig asked no one answered. It has been 5 minutes.

"Ellie! Open the door please!" Craig demanded beginning to get restless. Craig began to knock harder and began to bang on the door. He felt something was wrong. The door squeaked open, and Craig poked his head a little bit, and then all the way. There was nothing there. Craig jumped when he heard something splash behind the shower curtain. He looked towards there and he saw the curtains swaying back and forth, in and out. Craig began to worry even more and quickly pulled the shower curtains aside. He fell backwards at the sight, Ellie there, unconscious, razor in hand, razor against her arm. He saw blood coming out of her arms. The blood made the water all red and it began to get darker and darker. Craig ran to the tub after regaining himself, and swooped her out. He hugged her in his arms. He heard her slow breathing. He checked her pulse, and she was still alive and breathing, but not steadily. He saw the razor still in her hand, and took it out. He saw her arms. He caw cuts, all cuts, all over her arms, some fresh, some healing, and some bleeding still. Craig got up to looked for cloth to wrap her arms in. he looked in the cabinet in the bathroom for some, but stumbled on to something else. He picked it up, and on it read Ellie's stuff. He opened up the zipper and emptied everything out. He gasped at what he saw. He lightly put his fingers on everything. Knives, scissors, sharp broken glass, needles, razors, and even tweezers. Craig looked at Ellie, he couldn't believe she does this to herself, and for how long? He took his phone out and called Jay.


	55. Chapter 54

"Yo" Jay answered breathless.

"Jay listen to me. Get the car on and at the end of the driveway. Tell Emma, Manny, and Sean to wait on the side of the house." Craig said quickly.

"Whoa what the hell happened? Did you get Ellie out of there yet?" Jay asked now worried. Emma looked at him wondering what was going on.

"Listen to me! Just get the damn car started, and tell Sean to distract the two girls. Just do it!" Craig screamed and hung up.

Jay looked at his phone. He took the keys out of his pockets and looked to Emma. He took her arm and took her to Sean and Manny who were just talking and Blake and Jasmine who were just standing there.

"Stay here." Jay demanded Emma

"Why? What happened?" Emma asked worried.

"Don't worry, okay? I don't even know" Jay answered and went to Sean and whispered in his ear, "Keep them here, I think something's wrong, and Craig didn't tell me what. He just said the get the car. Just keep them here" Jay said and ran off to his car.

Jay brought the car to the driveway and got out waiting for Craig.

Meanwhile inside, Craig ripped off pieces of his shirt and wrapped them around her arms. He picked her up and took the stairs and went out the front door. He saw Jay there, leaning on the car, arms crossed. Jay saw Craig and then Ellie. He saw her arms wrapped with cloth.

"Yo Craig what the hell happened?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Sh- she cut herself man. She really cuts herself." Craig said. He opened the door and gently put Ellie into the backseat.

Emma, Manny, Jasmine, and Blake were becoming more worried. They were really getting sick of Sean talking about his car. They began to walk to the front, and they saw Craig putting Ellie into the car, unconscious. The four ran and Sean behind them

"Craig!? What the hell happened to her!?" Emma shouted.

"Just get in; we have to take her to the hospital. NOW!" Craig yelled.

Emma and Manny drove with Manny in the back seat, Jay took Craig's car because Craig was in his, and Sean took his car, and Jasmine and Blake took their car. Craig drove like a maniac and everyone was trying to keep up with him. In the backseat, Emma and Manny were holding Ellie, and put pressure on her cuts, to stop or at least slow down the bleeding. Both were sobbing, and they saw that Craig was too. Emma and Manny felt so stupid for not noticing. They knew about her mother, but not about this. They felt like they should have known.

Finally, Craig reached the hospital, quickly parked in front of the emergency door, and gently picked up Ellie and ran into the doors.

"I need help here!" Craig shouted. A bunch of nurses ran to him and roller came and he placed Ellie on there. They rolled her away.

Craig sat down in a chair and put his head into his palms. Emma and Manny sat down next to him. And then Jay, Sean, Jasmine, and Blake came through the doors. They sat down next to the other three and just sat there. Jay comforting Emma, Sean, comforting Manny, Jasmine and Blake comforting each other, and Craig sitting there by himself. He hasn't moved for about 2 hours now. They still haven't heard anything about Ellie. Then "Low" began to start ringing and Emma quickly picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Emma said shakily

"Hello? Emma?" a raspy voice said on the other side of the conversation. Emma recognized it and walked outside in the cold.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma exclaimed harshly, still quietly crying.

"What wrong baby girl, crying for me cuz you miss me? I miss you too. why don't you come down to the ravine and we can get it on." said the low voice.

"Shut up Stump! Its bad enough in my room! But there is no way in hell that I would ever come to you voluntarily; hell I wouldn't even want you to come to me voluntarily!" Emma shouted.

Jay looked outside and saw Emma screaming on the phone. He wanted to go outside, but didn't. he was interrupted by "Ride It" ringing as his ring tone. He looked at his phone and he didn't recognized the number. He stood up and walked to a corner to pick it up

"Yo" Jay said

"Hey man, where is everyone? We're all at Emma's, and all we see is blood all over the floor in her room." Jimmy said into the phone.

"Jimmy?" Jay asked

"Yea its me. Where are you guys?" He asked again.

"Hospital. Ellie cut herself. Or should I say, she has been cutting herself." Jay said correcting himself

"Holy shit. We're all on our way." Jimmy said and hung up. His whole crew was on the way to the hospital.


	56. Chapter 55

5 minutes later

Jimmy, Hazel, Darcy, Spinner, Mia, JT, Marco, and Dylan have arrived and searched for their friends. Marco spotted Emma and Manny getting something out of the vending machine.

"Emma! Manny!" Marco shouted as everyone ran up to them.

"Oh hey guys." Manny said quietly when they arrived right in front of them

"How is she?" Spinner asked

"We don't know." Emma said simply

"You don't know?" JT said confused.

"Yea, we came here and they took her away. We haven't seen her since." Emma said finally getting a candy bar out of the vending machine. She split it in half and gave Manny half. Their friends formed a small smile on their lips as they saw Emma and Manny actually eating. They were so happy for them.

"Come on, the guys are in the waiting room." Manny said as her and Emma began to start walking.

They walked into the waiting room and saw Craig sitting there, not Jay or Sean was there. 

"Craig? Where'd Jay and Sean go?" Emma asked as she brought everyone over.

"They went to walk around. Don't worry about it." Craig said nervously.

"Ummm…okay?" Manny said unsure of what was going on.

"Hey guys." Craig said looking towards Jimmy and his friends. 

"Hey/Hi" everyone said at once.

"How are you holding up?" Mia asked sitting down with JT, and then everyone else doing the same besides Emma and Manny.

Emma and Manny managed to slip away from them as they began talking. 

"So where do you really think the boys are?" Emma asked Manny as they started walking around 10 minutes ago.

"Walking around maybe?" Manny said unsure. "Or maybe visiting patients." Manny said as Emma and her walked past a room where Jay and Sean are sitting by two girls bedsides.

"Amy and Alex?" Emma figured. Manny nodded. By "accident" both girls were eavesdropping.

"So how do you guys figure this is your fault for Ellie cutting herself." Amy asked tiredly

"We went to the ravine and the girls were there without us knowing." Jay started.

"What the hell sis you two do?" Alex tried to shout, but couldn't because of Amy's parents.

"Well, these three girls came up to us and began flirting and we might have been flirting back?" Sean said and continued, "They sat on our laps and we began to make out, but when we realized what we were doing, we stopped." 

"Yea and like less than a minute later, the girls came up to us and they seemed like they were going to say something, but you texted us and we left them there." Jay said

"You assholes." Alex said, "You left them there, at the ravine?! Something could have happened to them there alone!?" 

"We were worried about you! You texted me saying help, so we left. We don't want you two to get hurt!" Jay exclaimed. He was getting frustrated how all the girls were yelling at them for helping them out.

"You guys are real idiots, you know that? I can just imagine their reactions to the fact that you guys went back inside to hurt my dad." Amy said struggling.

"They got pissed first Emma, then the other two. They locked themselves in Emma's bathroom. One at a time they came out as we went for them, and Craig was last. He banged on the door after he hasn't heard Ellie's voice in like 15 minutes and the door opened and he found her in the tub, red water flowing, and razor in the bathtub. Oh yea and he found a whole pouch of cutting stuff in the cabinet in Emma's bathroom." Sean said.

"Well, just hope they don't break up with you, when you know yourselves that they need you too. you know the whole disorders and now this?" Alex told them

"We know." Both boys said at once

"We just wanted to see how you guys are doing." Jay said and he and Sean began walking out.

"Yea, we should get going. We know its best if everyone else don't see you." Jay said as both Alex and Amy nodded in agreement.

Jay and Sean said they bye's and Emma and Manny walked behind a wall so the guys can't see them.

"Man, I don't know how much more I can take this anymore. It's all too much. If it happens again, I don't know what I will do." Jay said exhaustedly.

"If this happens again, we might have to…" Sean said drifting. He didn't know what he would do.

"I was talking to Craig the other day and he said the same thing. He doesn't want anymore of this kind of drama in his life anymore. And to tell you the truth I don't either." Jay said

"Yea, me neither." Sean said

"Let's go, the girls are probably wondering where we went. And Craig is the worst liar ever." Jay said standing up as well as Sean and the boys walked towards the waiting room. 


	57. Chapter 56

"Manny

"Manny? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emma said sadly drooping her head.

"Yea, we have to break up with them." Manny said

"I have actually been thinking about it a lot lately. I don't want them to find anything else out about us anymore. And the excuse we could use is…" Manny said, but Emma finished her sentence, "We saw them with those girls and we can't forgive them."

Exactly." Manny said "Ellie was thinking bout it too, remember when she was going to tell him while we locked ourselves in the bathroom?"

"Yea I do. We will when Ellie gets out." Emma said

"Okay, let's head back and enjoy the time we have left." Manny said as her and Emma began to walk to the waiting room.

"Yea okay." Emma said sadly and the two walked back.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sean said as he and Jay walked up the girls.

"Well, we can ask you the same thing?" Emma said

"We hate being in here for a long time, just waiting, so we walked around." Jay explained.

"Okay." Both girls said in unison.

The doctor came in 5 minutes later

"People here for a Miss Eleanor Nash?" the doctor asked out loud to the waiting room and everyone stood up. "Okay let me rephrase that, family here for a Miss Eleanor Nash."

"That would be us." Emma and Manny said together.

"You don't look alike?" the doctor wondered

"Close friends since we were born, we are sisters, so just tell us what's wrong?" Manny said

"Well, let's talk in private then." The doctor suggested.

"Okay," the two girls said.

Everyone else stayed behind as the doctor, Emma, and Manny began to walk away.

"Is everything alright Doctor Hamilton?" Manny asked

"Yea what's wrong? Is she going to be alright?" Emma asked rapidly

"Well it's nice to see you girls again, and I hope next time it will be on better terms" the doctor said, "Back to Ellie, she had several cuts on her arms. It seems as if she has been cutting herself for a while now. You know anything about this?" The doctor asked the girls

"No, I don't understand. She cuts herself. But why?" Emma asks out loud.

"She has some healing cuts, and from the looks of it, it has been going on for a while now. Most of her cuts are fresh. I would recommend her to go to group with you two" the doctor suggested and left

"Yea she will." Manny said.

"Oh and by the way, you can go in and see her now," the doctor said over his shoulder.

Emma and Manny walked back into the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"Okay so we don't wanna say too much because it all depends if Ellie wants all you to know, but we can say that she will be better soon and that we can go see her now." Emma said

Every walked together to Ellie's room. Ellie's arms were wrapped up, and they noticed that her stomach was a little wrapped too.

"Ellie?" Manny managed so say.

Ellie slightly opened her eyes. As she saw everyone, her eyes began to slowly open all the way. "Umm hey guys." Ellie said weakly and she was trying to sit up. Craig noticed her wince a little and stopped her

"Don't. Just stay down, you need your rest." Craig said, trying to get Ellie t ogo back down.

"Okayyy" Ellie said

"Hey guys, can you give us a minute?" Emma asked.

"Yea sure." Jimmy said. Everyone walked out, but Craig didn't move. Jay turned around and walked to Craig and tugged on his arm to pull him out. Craig still looked at Ellie and Ellie just stared down at herself.

"Ellie? What happened? You told us this was…" Emma said and whispered, "From your mom. Not yourself."

"Yea, you should have told us bout this. It is really hypocritical that they badger us with our eating problem when u have this kind of problem." Manny said not meaning it to sound mean but only truthful.

"I know, I jus didn't think about it. When you two were in the hospital, I really forgot about my own problems. I just wasn't thinking. I didn't mean for myself to sound hypocritical at all. I'm so sorry. It just relieved all my pain and stress from my mother, and now Freddy, too. He brings home slutty tramps while my mother is upstairs passed out. I hate my life, but I love Craig too much. I can't have him taking care of me like this. I want to be perfect for him. He thought I was, and in his eyes, I can tell that I am not anymore." Ellie said beginning to cry.

"Ellie, its okay. Please don't cry, because if you do then we will, nd we wont be able to stop." Emma said beginning to cry as well as Manny.

"Why are you two crying?" Ellie asked between sobs.

"Because when Jimmy and his crew got here, Jay and Sean weren't in the waiting room and we looked for them nd found them." Manny began. The two girls told Ellie what they heard the boys say.

"Wow. They really said that?" Ellie asked not so shocked.

"Yea. We weren't surprised either. I mean with our eating disorders nd ur cutting plus Amy and Alex, they do have ot go through a lot in hteir lives. And we are just weighing them down" Emma said.

"Yeah, this is why we think that you were right in the bathroom in Emma's room before. We should…" Manny was saying but got cut off by Ellie.

"Break up with them." Ellie finished

"Yea" both Emma and Manny said at once.

"Well. I don't think a hospital is the right place for it. Let's wait til I get out. What did the doctor say?" Ellie asked

"You have to take group with us and you can leave later today, because they took all the tests that they needed." Emma said.

"That's okay I guess." Ellie said softly

They heard a knock at the door.

"Em? Manny? Can we come back in now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yea, we are done here for now." Emma said

Everyone came back in and Craig immediately sat down next to Ellie holding her hand. Everyone stayed off the topic and just began bonding and talking about random stuff.

Everyone began to sleep one at a time. The whole room by 3 am, was filled with teen bodies sleeping all over the place. Emma and Manny were the only ones awake. They quietly went out to talk while everyone slept.

When they got out of the room, a nurse was going in.

"I'm sorry girls, but you can't have so many people here. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to have them leave." The nurse ordered.

"Okay. We're sorry. We'll get right on it." Manny said

The girls went back into the room and both of them whispered in everyone's ear that they had to leave.

The girls hesitantly woke up Jay, Sean, and Craig, especially Craig.

Everyone woke up groggily and began to walk out. All was left were Emma, Manny, and Ellie. Ellie was still sleeping. The two girls stayed in the room, and eventually fell asleep by 5 am.

The sun shone through the curtains and woke up Ellie. She slowly opened her eyes to an empty room, expecting a full room. She saw Emma and Manny sleeping on both sides of her. She looked at the clock and it read 10:00 am. Ellie stretched as much as she could. She just sat there, thinking about everything. Her and her friend lives. How broken they are, and will probably be forever as long as they keep it a secret. Emma, Manny, and her always wanted to tell their friends, where ever they were, they were so tempted to tell her current friends, but decided against it. It would cause way too much drama. More than there is now. Ellie was so deep in thought that she didn't realized that Emma and Manny were both waking up.

"Ellie? You still in this world?" Emma asked

"Wha-..oh sorry" Ellie said shaking out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" Manny asked curiously

"Just about how we are gong to possibly break up with them? I mean its so hard. We love them, a lot. How are we supposed to let them go? They are the reason why we are probably alive right now, and they don't even know it. Our lives are so broken right now. they are the ones keeping it whole right now." Ellie said

"We know. We were talking about this before, while you were sleeping. How should we go about it and when?" Emma said

"I don't know, but it has to be soon. The longer we wait, the harder it will be." Ellie said

"Yeah, we know. Its going to hard no matter what, but I think we should wait til you get out of here. Don't say anything about it in the hospital." Manny said

"Alright," Both Ellie and Emma agreed

The time in the hospital went by slowly, Ellie's friends came and left. Craig, Jay, and Sean were with the girls. It was finally time to leave at 3pm.

Everyone came in Craig's car bc everyone can squeeze in it. Craig driving, Sean in the passenger seat, Manny, Jay, Emma, and Ellie in the back.

The boys dropped the girls off and walked them into Ellie's home.

No one was home. This was the first time the boys set foot into Ellie's house. It was really similar to Emma's house, just the decorations were different.

They went up to Ellie's room and just chilled there for a while. The boys eventually left. Emma and Manny had to handle some things at home so they went to their houses, and promised to be back.

Ten minutes after Emma and Manny left, Ellie heard her mom laughing with a guy she never heard before. It didn't sound like Freddy. It sounded more like…


	58. Chapter 57

Ellie shifted off her bed a little bit so she can see through the crack of her door

Ellie shifted off her bed a little bit so she can see through the crack of her door. Ellie saw her mother laughing and a guy laughing too. She was holding his hand, and finally she saw him. Ellie almost fell off her bed realizing who her mother's next playmate was. Ramon Sanchez.

"Oh god Rachel, you make me feel so much better about myself. I mean I know Stacy killed herself, but I keep thinking it was me, and now you convinced me that it was my daughters fault and not ime. I thank you for that." Ramon said

"Hey, don't worry about it okay?" Rachel said leading him into her room, which is across from Ellie's room.

Ellie was shocked more than ever.

All of a sudden Ellie head the lock turn on her mother's door and a slam on the bed. She stopped paying attention to them because she didn't want to hear anything else. She zoned out thinking about how her Emma and Manny were going to break it off wit the boys.

Emma

Emma walked into her home, to hear a lot of slamming in the kitchen. She cautiously walked into the kitchen to see her mom doing dishes.

"Hey mom. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Oh hey Em, nothing really, your father and I just had a little disagreement about something. No worries. He's not coming back for a few weeks now." Spike replied;

"Wow, it must have been pretty big then." Emma said, in more of a question.

"Yeah, it was." Spike said then went back to the dishes.

"So dad's not coming back for a few weeks? Where did he go?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, and seriously, I don't care." Spike said

"Well mom, I'm going to stay over Ellie's tonight. If you see Jasmine and Blake come here, tell them that we are staying over Ellie's and they are welcome to come." Emma told her mom

"Okay. I will." Spike answered

Emma walked down to her room and began to stuff some clothes into a duffel bag. Then she heard a knock at her window. Since it usually is the guys at her window, she went to go open it, but it wasn't the guys.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma exclaimed

"Emma? Damn, wrong house!" a guy voice exclaimed.

"Jared! What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled him in.

"I came here with Brooke and Lucas. We met up with Jasmine and Blake. They told me this was Manny's house." Jared explained.

"No, her house is one more over." Emma told him

"Oh damn it. I thought I could see her, but just seeing you is hard enough. I cant see her, at least not right now." Jared said

"What do you mean you can't see her?" Emma asked

"I thought I was ready, but I guess im not ready at all. Im going to go back to the motel I checked into. I will be back to see her though. I need to tell her some things that happened in the past. Just do me one favor, don't tell her you saw me. I want it to be a surprise and I wanna see how she reacts seeing and hearing me for the first time." Jared pleaded.

Emma thought about it for a second and just nodded her head and said, "Okay. Don't worry. It's safe with me."

"Thanks so much," Jared said and climbed back out the window. Emma turned around and smiled, but then it went to a frown. She wants to tell someone about this, but she knew she couldn't. She had to keep yet another secret. Emma grabbed a couple of things, and her mind drifted from Jared to her father and where he has gone. What could that fight with her parents be about?

Emma kept thinking about it as she walked out of her house and to Ellie's once again.

Manny walked into her house, to see that her father wasn't there, but for the first time since her mother passed, the house was unbelievably clean. Manny shrugged it off and walked up to her room. She grabbed a few things and as she walked past her father's room, it smelled like a beautiful perfume. She went in a little more and saw the bed was undone, lamps nd candle were knocked over, clothes were everywhere, but one thing popped out at her. Manny put her stuff down and went into the room some more. She went to the corner of the bed and looked straight down at a matching pair of a blue thong and bra, with pink rhinestones on them. Manny put her hand to her mouth, not believing her father was already having sex with another woman. Manny ran out of the room teary eyed, picked up her stuff and ran to Ellie's house. Manny swung open the door and ran up to Ellie's room, where Emma was already. Manny dropped her stuff and ran to her friends and put them into a tight hug.

"Manny? What's wrong?" Emma asked worried.

"He's already having sex with another woman!" Manny blurted out.

"Umm…Manny I need to talk to you about that. My mother came home not too long ago and umm... How do I say this…she didn't come home alone?" Ellie said stuttering.

"You mean?" Manny drifted

"Yeah, your dad came home with my mom." Ellie said, "They are in her room as we speak doing god know what."

"Oh god, I'm not ready for this. What the hell happened to Freddy?" Manny asked

"I don't know." Ellie said

"Great, now we got a perverted dad and two drunks together!?" Manny exclaimed and at the same time she heard a loud moan coming from her father. Manny ran to Ellie's bathroom and puked.

Emma went in to hold her hair because Ellie wasn't able to stand up all the way yet.

The three girls sat in Ellie's room talking about their lives. Emma had to go home, her mom was home alone and didn't want ot leave her, and Manny had to go home because she didn't know how much longer she can take with her father being in this house with Rachel. Manny was first to leave. And left there was Emma and Ellie

"Ellie, I need to tell someone this and it cant be Manny. I saw Jared." Emma blurted

"What?!" Ellie exclaimed thinking she was hearing wrong.

"I saw Jared?" Emma said

"Jared? The Jared that left Manny back in CT?" Ellie questioned

"Yeah." Emma said

"Oh my god. Wh- what did he say?" Ellie asked

"Well he came through my window thinking it was Manny's house, but when he saw me, he told me that he thought he was ready to see Manny, but then realized he wasn't yet because he said it was hard for him just to see me. Well, he said not ot say anything to Manny or anyone, but you know me, I can never keep anything from you guys." Emma explained.

"But how?" Ellie asked

"Brooke and Lucas. They brought him here." Emma explained.

"Oh my god! Brooke and Lucas are here too!?" Ellie exclaimed happily. Brooke and Lucas were the other two who knew about the three girl's lives.

"Yea I know." Emma said

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Just wait and see when Jared decides to show up?" Ellie asked.

"I guess so. I don't know." Emma shrugged

"I guess I should get going." Emma said, "I want to be able to see my mom for once."

"Okay…bye, love you." Ellie said as Emma leaned down to give her a hug.

"Bye, love you too." Emma replied and walked out.

Ellie was left in her house and it was quiet, but then she heard a big slam and moaning once again. Ellie groaned and put the covers over her head to try to fall asleep.


	59. Chapter 58

**Okay, so i know i said that i'm not going to post the rest of this story on here and i know i have in a REALLY long time, but i decided to just finish it. I hope to get some, if not all, of the reader back and maybe new ones too..**

* * *

Chapter 58

Emma walked home and when she turned the knob to her door, she heard sobbing upstairs. Emma walked upstairs and saw her mom kneeling on the ground, balling her eyes out. Emma rushed to her mother and kneeled down ot her.

"Mom?" Emma softly whispered.

"E- Em- Emma?" Spike said between sobs.

"Mom, whats wrong?" Emma asked

"Nothing baby, nothing. Don't worry about it." Spike tried to tell Emma

"Mom? Is this about that fight with dad you were telling me about?" Emma asked

"Half of it baby girl, half of it. The other half is how I failed myself as a mother." Spike cried out, "Please sweetie, I appreciate your concern, but please, leave. Go down to you room. I want to be alone." Spike begged Emma

"Alright, but if you need anything, please just tell me." Emma pleaded her mother.

"I will honey. Thank you." Spike said as she hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her forehead.

Emma walked down to her room, and as she took the last step, she felt a tug on her arm. Emma let out a squealed scream, and then felt a hand cover her mouth. Emma's heart was racing. The hand wasn't over her mouth anymore. Emma was about to scream, but became more frightened when all went black. Emma felt herself be pushed on her bed. She was going to open her mouth to scream, but felt something be shoved into her mouth. It felt like a wrapped up towel. Emma struggled to get out of this man's grip, but he just held her tighter. He gripped her wrists and held them over her head. She felt another hand caressing her cheek, to her lips, to her neck, slipping all the way down to her breast. She felt pressure there, and it didn't feel good. It became harder and harder, then soft once again. Emma felt the grip on her wrists tighten as she felt her shirt being not pulled, but ripped off. She felt a struggle to take her bra off. It felt like he was trying to take it off with his teeth. She heard a rip and a draft on the breasts. She felt someone sucking on her breast, to biting them. Emma muttered a scream with the towel in her mouth still. Emma began to cry and soon gave up the struggle, but then started up again as she felt a tug on her panties. Her panties were pulled down and her skirt was lifted up, as a hand went to caress her pussy lips. In about 10 minutes the man stopped because Emma kept struggling to get free, but there was no use. Emma was shivering as if ice cold water was being poured over her. Emma stopped struggling for a second as she felt herself being picked up by the man. Still, blindfolded, and having a towel in her mouth, with tape over her mouth so she can't spit the towel out. Emma suddenly heard the shower be turned on. Emma felt herself becoming all the way undressed. She muttered a scream as she was thrown into the shower and pinned against the wall. She couldn't even struggle or move a centimeter. She felt the man's hard erection poking at her. She tried to push him away, but it was no use. The man just gently caressed her the entire time. This confused Emma so much. Why would he do all this to her, put her through this torture, having a random man just touch her. She felt disgusted. She felt like trash. She just wanted him to get the rape over with, so that she can move on. She was used to it by now. Emma felt the water stop running. She calmed down just a bit, but then she was being carried yet again, and felt a towel go over her. She felt this man dry her body up. She couldn't take it, she began to kick and shove, but nothing. Her hands were held and she was being dressed up. She didn't know what she was being dressed in, but she knew she was being dressed by this man. She didn't feel like she was being covered up by much. She was thrown onto the bed. The man jumped on the bed as well, but this time he didn't hold her wrists over her head, he tied each hand to a bedpost as well as each leg to a bedpost. Emma began to struggle more. She just wanted this torture to stop. She felt a hand go to her pussy, but she felt cloth between the hand and her pussy. She didn't know what to do. She was too confused. This man was so gentle, it almost felt pleasurable, but it was painful as well. She wanted him to stop. She muttered out some words, but it was so soft and not understandable. She couldn't control him. She had no control over anything anymore, not even her eating habits. Finally she felt a shift on the bed, as if the man was getting off of it. She felt his lips brush hers and then heard the window creak open and close. She knew he left, he had to have left. It was silent; you can hear a pin drop. It was dead silent and she had no idea what to do. She felt like she was in hell. Emma was becoming restless and began to struggle, but then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Voice one exclaimed

"Emma!?" Voice 2 said

"What the hell happened?!!" exclaimed voice 4

The 4th person ran to Emma and took off the tape, blindfold, but Emma's eyes were shut tight. She refused to herself to open her eyes. She knew the voices were familiar, but she kept thinking of the man. Voice 2 went to untie her hands as voice 3 went to untie legs. Emma slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw the faces, she completely forgot about what happened and jumped up as much and jumpy as she could, and hugged 2 of the 4 people.

"Lucas! Brooke! Oh my god!? When did you guys get here?" Emma happily exclaimed.

"Emma? What the hell happened?" Blake asked confused.

"I- uh, I really don't know. I came down here and then I was grabbed and…" Emma drifted as she began to sob lightly.

"And what?" Lucas asked seriously

Emma began to cry some more. "He- he raped me!" Emma exclaimed and began to sob harder, forgetting her mother was probably in her room sleeping, but little did she know that she was right upstairs listening through the door.

Spike began to slightly sob hearing Emma's cries of rape. Sure she knew about the whole thing, but what was she supposed to do. Shane wasn't always a bad person. There was a time where he loved and cherished both Emma and her. Spike heard Emma's cries become louder and her sobbing became louder, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She didn't want anyone to know that she heard it all. She heard Emma's muttering cries, but she did nothing. She knew who it was exactly. She didn't want to admit it to anyone. She already admitted it today when she and Shane had that fight. She finally admitted that Shane was not a fitted father and that he needed to go, leave forever. She finally decided to file for divorce. Spike had to force herself not to interrupt Shane and his deed he just did with Emma down there. She just couldn't. Not after what happened last time, many years ago.

**Flashback**

Spike was just coming home from work. She opened the door and walked into the living room to set her purse down. She heard some noises down in Emma's room. She lightly knocked on the door, but she heard no response. She opened the door to peek through and she gasped at her view. She saw the bathroom door open and a silhouette. It was a silhouette of a man on top of Emma. Spike went downstairs, to only be tripped by the one and only Shane. Spike slightly fell, but Shane caught her. He dragged her upstairs and whispered in her ear as he set her on a couch in the living room and said…

"You say or do anything; I swear to god that I will make not only your life, but Emma's life and her little friends' lives miserable. You speak nothing of what you just saw here. Got it?" Shane demanded

Spike was trembling, trying to speak out words, but nothing came out, so she just nodded her head, responding yes.

"Good, now im going to go back down there and I want you to stay up here and sleep, If I ever find out that anyone found out about this, I swear to god that I will kill the both of you. You can die with a knife to your heart, and maybe after your dead, I can call over a few of my friends and we can have a little fun with you. I always wanted to know what it was like to fuck a dead person. Oh and Emma, she'll be sexed to death." Shane said simply.

Spike trembled with fear. She didn't want anything that Shane said to happen. She could care less about herself, but Emma, her poor Emma would die because of this son of a bitch.

**End of flashback**

Spike regained her strength, stood up and walked into her room just to cry some more.

The Next Morning

Emma fell asleep with Jasmine, Lucas, Blake, and Brooke next to her for the rest of the night. She no longer felt safe in her own home. She wishes she knew who invaded her, but didn't even bother to hurt her any other way.

Emma woke up that morning and took a shower, not in her bathroom, but the one in her mother's room. On the door of Emma's room was a note and it was from her mom. It read that she'll be out for the day and won't be home till late that night. Emma took a long and cleansing shower. She couldn't go back into her bathroom, she feels so unsafe there. Emma got out of the shower. When she got dressed, she walked down to her room and saw Blake, Brooke, Lucas, Jasmine, Ellie, and Manny. As soon as Emma was about ot open her mouth, Ellie and Manny stood up and ran to Emma, both slightly whispering I'm sorry to her. Emma just stood there, loving the feeling of her friends there. When the hug was finally over, the first thing that came out of Emma's mouth was, "We need to do it, like really soon."

"We know, and we will. We need really good excuses though." Manny said

"Well, I don't know what Manny can say now because she already said cheating to Sean before." Ellie explained.

"What are the three of you talking about?" Lucas asked

"They're going to break up with their boyfriends." Jasmine said.

"What!? Why!?" Lucas exclaimed.

"We have to. We have way too many issues for them. They couldn't handle us." Emma explained.

"They look like they're doing fine. I mean, they do know everything right?" Brooke asked

"Well, yes and no." Ellie said

"They know about anorexia and cutting, but not anything about abusive and molesting parents." Manny said slowly.

"Are you three crazy!? You girls never told them?!" Brooke shouted.

"No" all three girls chorused.

"Wow. When Blake and Jasmine were telling us about the six of you, you all seemed like ya'll were in love. If you were, you would have told them by now." Lucas said

"You guys know fucking well that we can't?!!!" Ellie shouted loudly.

"Why the hell not!?" Brooke screamed back.

"Stop shouting." Blake said standing up wit Jasmine.

"Lucas, Brooke, they can't tell them." Jasmine said

"One, Manny's father found out about her and Sean and threatened her. Two, some creep saw Emma with Jay and threatened to tell her dad, and we all know that it wont go over well. Three, well I just don't think Ellie should risk anything with her mom." Blake explained.

"Look, we are sorry. We're just so worried about you girls right now. I mean Emma, I know that you haven't been through anything like you had last night, besides that time years ago with Freddy, who was Rachel's boyfriend?" Brooke questioned the last part.

Manny just nodded.

"Well, this morning while coming out of my house, I found a note on the ground in the kitchen and it was from Freddy. All it said was that he was out." Ellie said and continued, "So I'm thinking that was his way of breaking it off with her."

"Wow, I'm not trying to be selfish or whatever, but I thought he would stay with her to be closer to me. Maybe it's over though, because I think my mother kicked my father out. She's finally filing for a divorce, but the thing is, she said that she failed as a mother, and I don't know how." Emma tried to elaborate.

"Whoa, your mom is actually going to file for divorce?" Ellie thought out loud.

"Don't you find it strange that your mom never knew about your dad and his friends and what they do to you almost every night Emma?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it much. I mean, my dad is really careful about it." Emma explained.

"Well, we should really think of excuses." Manny brought up again.

"I don't know. I really lost on excuses right now. When we think of them, we will use them." Ellie said.

"Well, let's not sit on our asses all day and see you girls' men!" Lucas exclaimed as he put his arm around Blake's waist.

"Alright, let's text them to meet us at The Dot?" Emma suggested

"Yea, lets'" Ellie said

The three girls took out their phones and texted them to meet at the Dot in 20.

The guys got the girl's texts. They hopped in one car and drove to the Dot. When they arrived, the girl's were already there. as they were walking to the door, Jay saw some guy he has never seen before put his arm around Emma's waist. He walked faster into the place. When he got there, the guy he saw near Emma was macking on Blake. He saw another girl they've never seen before all over jasmine.  
"Jay!" Emma squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big, but short kiss. Manny and Ellie did the same  
"So, Jay, Craig, Sean, these are our other friends from CT, Brooke and Lucas. They go out wit Jasmine and Blake." Emma said  
"And Lucas and Brooke, these boys are well, our hot hot boys with hot cars, Jay, Craig, and Sean." Manny said  
"Well, these boys definitely have potential with you girls." Lucas said eyeing them with Brooke.  
"Uhmm, girls, what are they doing?" Craig whispered to them  
"Oh don't worry, they just looking you three over to make sure you good enough." Emma said with a smile  
"Well, then what do you guys think?" Sean asked the two eyeing them.  
"Hmm...you guys seem decent. just never ever think about hurting them, or cheating on them or anything!" Brooke threatened.  
"Don't worry, we won't." Craig smiled and gave Ellie a kiss.  
"Awwww, they are soo cute!" Lucas said clapping his hands and jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Okay, turn down the gayness." Jay said. Emma hit him in the back of his head.  
everyone got along well and decided they would go back to Emma's and chill there.  
when they got there, Emma went in first and heard her mom sobbing in the dining room.  
"Guys, go downstairs. ill be there in a second." Emma told them. they did and Jay gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and followed everyone else.  
"Mom?" Emma questioned as she walked into the dining room.  
"Honey?" Spike said  
"Mom? what wrong. what are you looking at?" Emma said eying the paper on the table in front of her mom.  
"It's the divorce papers." Spike said  
"Mom isn't it too soon to do this? I mean you just kicked him out." Emma asked.  
"No, I need to do this as soon as possible. Honey, I need to talk to you. it's important." Spike said concerned.  
"Mom? what is it?" Emma asked worriedly  
"Honey, please just hear me out all the way before you start screaming. Promise me okay?" Spike begged.  
"Mom what is it? I mean I promise, just tell me." Emma replied.  
"Well, honey. I know. I know everything." Spike said after she took a deep breath.  
"Know what?" Emma wondered.  
"I know about you and your father and his friends. and I have known for a while." Spike sobbed.  
"Wait, what?" Emma said starting to raise her voice.  
"Please Em, keep your voice down. let me finish." Spike asked.  
"Fine." Emma gritted through her teeth.  
"Well, when I first found out, your father, he- he uhhh threatened me. he said that he will make everyone's lives miserable if I opened my mouth. he said that he would kill the both of you and me and do what he does to you to your friends." Spike explained.  
"Mom?! Are you fucking insane?!?!! you could have told someone! the authorities, anyone! Dad isn't that powerful. he could have been locked up years ago! my life would be some normal! I would probably still be a virgin and not feel like a slut! Dad made me hate myself for what he does to me and let it be done to me by whoever!?" Emma shouted at the top of her lungs. she threw everything around her on the ground, not caring what it was, whether it was glass like a lamp or cups, or whether it was just plain paper. she ran down to her room to a room full of people whom she cared so much about, but didn't acknowledge them there. she just quickly ran, grabbed a coat and her keys, and ran back up and out the door. it all happened so fast, no one was able to stop her. Once everyone got with the program, they all ran upstairs and saw the place nearly trashed. Jasmine, Jay, and Sean ran out to stop Emma, but it was too late, she already sped off. the three headed inside and saw Spike on the floor and everyone else cleaning up. Manny and Ellie as well as Brooke and Blake went over to Spike to ask her what they talked about. Spike asked them to come and talk to her in a separate room. they went into her room.  
"Spike, what made Emma act that way?" Manny asked.  
"I told her I knew the whole time." Spike said  
"Knew what?" Ellie wondered.  
Spike stayed silent.  
"Oh my god! you have got to be kidding me!? please tell me that you are!!" Ellie exclaimed.  
"Holy shit!" Brooke Blake and Manny exclaimed.  
"Yea." Spike just simply said  
"Why the hell would you keep all this to yourself.!?" Brooke asked  
"He threatened my life along with all of yours." Spike said trying to defend her decision  
"This is your daughter we are talking about!" Blake shouted.  
"Don't you think that I know that?! she is my daughter! I didn't just think of her. I thought of everyone!" Spike shouted.  
"No this is wrong. if you told the authorities, what could he possibly have done if he was locked up for a pedophile like this?!" Ellie asked in a high voice.  
"I don't know." Spike said and just up and left.  
"Ellie go into the dining room and call Lucas and Jasmine in here and tell the boys to leave for now and that we would explain to them later." Brooke commanded. Ellie nodded and did so.

Dining room  
"Hey everyone." Ellie said  
Craig went up to her and hugged her tight and said, "Hey El, what was with all the yelling? is everything okay?"  
"Uhmm..." Ellie was saying but got interrupted.  
"Is Emma okay? What happened?" Jay asked rapidly.  
"Look, Lucas and Jasmine come in here and guys just leave for now and we will explain everything later okay? That's the most you'll get for now." Ellie said  
"But-" Jay began, but Sean led him out.  
"I'll call you later okay?" Craig said  
"Alright bye." Ellie said  
"So Ellie, what's this about? And where did Spike go?" Lucas asked.  
"Look, just come in here." Ellie said and led them into where everyone else were.  
Brooke explained everything to the group. She was really girly, but basically the mother of the group and Lucas was like the father.  
"So what now? I mean, do we look for Emma?" Jasmine asked.  
"Yeah, Lucas and Blake go in one car and Manny and Ellie walk around looking for her. Jasmine and I will stay here incase she comes back or calls. We'll just keep trying to call her because she took her phone before she left." Brooke ordered everyone. They did as they were told and left.

The three boys were driving back to their place. They got out and in front of their door was a girl with bags under her eyes and swollen up eyes from all the crying. Sean and Craig went in and Jay stayed out with Emma.

"Em?" Jay said. Emma hugged him and cried into his chest. He comforted her anyway he could. "Emma, babe, tell me what happened." Jay asked

"I can't do this anymore. I just, I can't" Emma said  
"Do what?" Jay wondered

"Us. I can't handle it anymore. I'm not going to put you through all the shit that is in my life. I'm too much to handle, you don't even know." Emma explained still crying into his chest. Jay just sat there stunned.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emma said, and with that, she slid into her car and drove off.

Jay just sat there. He was frozen. What happened still didn't hit him. About 10 minutes later, Sean went out and saw him there.

"Yo Jay, where'd she go?" Sean asked

"Anywhere but here." Was all that Jay answered, "It's over between us." And Jay walked past Sean into their place. Sean followed.

Emma took her car to the Dot and she saw Darcy, Mia, JT, Spinner, Jimmy, and Hazel there. Spinner was working, and everyone sat at the counter talking to him while he worked. She was still sitting in her car and she looked at them through the window. She saw them laugh and kiss and tell jokes and slightly nudging each other, and stealing secret glances at each other and holding hands while playing footsies with each other. She wished she had that again. Sure, her father sexually abused her, but she did have a life. She actually had a boyfriend back home, like Manny did with Jared and Ellie had one too. Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek and she decided to go back home now.

Anonymous Place

"Yo, you won't believe where I am…I know where they are." The boy said.

"What man? You found them?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yeah, they live at Toronto, Canada. Degrassi specifically. Both of you get here soon." The boy said.

"Aiight. One." The voice said.

"Two" said the boy nd both hung up.


	60. Chapter 59

**Alright, so I didn't add this to my last note of the last chapter, but the other reason why i stopped posting was that my computer crashed with ALL of my stories (I had at least 6 that i started) and I just lost hope for all of them and lost interest in writing for a while. So here's the next chapter, and there's more to come. I'm just posting what i had posted on my Freewebs and then I'm going to have to rewrite what i had written on my last computer, but I'm warning all of you that i had and still have a MAJOR writer's block on this story...**

**~Priyanka  
**

* * *

Chapter 59

Emma's house

Emma just got into her driveway and out came Brooke and Jasmine runnig towards her.

"Oh my god Em! I'm so sorry. Your mom sort of clued all of us in on it all." Jasmine said. Brooke went ot her cell and called everyone to let them know that Emma was home.

"I did it." Emma said

"Did what honey?" Brooke asked getting off her phone.

"I-…," before she got to continue, 2 cars pulled up at once and came and hugged Emma tightly. They let go and went inside.

"Now Emma, tell us what you did." Brooke said.

"I broke it off with Jay." Emma said simply, looking like she was trying hard not to start crying again, but she began to talk again, "And it wasn't because we were actually going ot, it was because I had to. He was so close finding it all out today and I just can't have him know it. I don't want him to know all that about me. I can't handle him knowing, even if he wouldn't care." Emma explained.

"Aww Em, its okay. Don't worry about it." Ellie said hugging her as well as Manny. Everyone went down to Emma's room and slept there. Emma in the middle. Spike never came home.

Spike was sitting at a bar that same Sunday night. She was getting drink after drink. She wasn't even drunk. She was never able to get drunk, especially when something this bad is going on. She was ready to leave and was about to get into her car until she heard her name being called.

"Spike! Is that you?" A man asked. Spike turned around and showed a small smile.

"Snake? Hey, what are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I'm good. Wow, it's been a while. How you been?" Snake asked

"I've been good…well actually bad now." Spike said with a faint frown.

"Really? Don't mean to be nosy, but why? What happened?" Snake wondered curiously.

"I kicked out my husband yesterday and my daughter is furious at me for something I don't want ot talk about." Spike said sadly.

"Well I can smell that you had plenty to drink, so why don't I drive you home." Snake offered.

"I'd like the ride, but I can't go home. Well not right now." Spike answered.

"Well, how about my place?" Snake offered hesitantly not wanting to scare her away or anything.

"Uhmm…that would be great actually/" Spike said with a smile ear to ear.

"Alright, well, I'll drive your car since I don't have mine with me." Snake said.

"Okay. Thanks Snake, this means a lot to me." Spike said giving him the keys.

"Anytime." Snake said and carefully led Spike into his car and he got into the driver's seat and drove off to his place.

Monday Morning

Emma was first to wake up. She took a shower and then called the school. She asked if she, Manny, and Ellie can bring four people to school wit them because they were visiting and thinking about moving here, but wanted a feel of the school. The office approved and Emma woke everyone else up.

Emma wore a pair of green sweat pants with the word Pink across her butt. She wore a plain white t shirt with it and green flip flops. She put on some hoop earrings and a plain silver chain.  
Manny wore a pair of skinny jeans with an orange halter top and gold hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a square pendant with an emerald in it. She wore black flip flops too.  
Ellie wore a pair of light jeans, with rips in some places and a black v neck silk top. She had a black and silver dangly earrings and a necklace that matched. She wore black flip flops.  
Jasmine wore a long summery dress and a brown necklace with gold vines on it for designs and brown flip flops.  
Brooke wore a jean mini with a simple pink top and some white flip flops with silver dangly earrings and a silver necklace.  
Blake wore some dark jeans and a white and blue striped button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath showing. He wore new white sneakers and added a hat on his head.  
Lucas wore almost the same, but light jeans, white and black striped shirt and a black wife beater showing. And black sneakers.  
The seven drove to school. As soon as they went in, Ellie met up with Craig and Manny with Sean. Emma went with Jasmine, Brooke, Lucas, and Blake and Jay was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey, Craig, where's Jay?" Ellie asked  
"He's in his car. He wanted Emma to pass before he came in." Craig answered. And Manny and Ellie just nodded.  
"So, you wanna tell us why she broke up wit him and that one thing that led her to break up with him?" Sean asked with a pouty face. Manny kissed his pouty lips nd jus said, "Nope" and walked away with Ellie to look for her friends.  
Sean sighed and he and Craig went to find Jay.  
The day went by pretty quick. Emma wasn't able to avoid Jay that much. They bumped into each other a few times, but nothing else.  
Emma and everyone else were on their way out to their cars. Little did they know, they were being watched by others in a little blue viper.

Blue Viper  
"Yo, they hardly changed. They look the same, but Emma and Manny look a little skinnier." Voice one said  
"Yeah, well they were anorexic." Said voice two  
"I knew that already. They were getting help back home, when we were there." Voice three said.  
"Yea so how we gunna do this?" Asked voice two.  
"Part 1…we gotta see them and let them know that we are here, and then part 2 we will get to soon." Said voice 1  
"Alright, well let's get out now." said Voice 3.  
The three people left their car and walked behind the seven.

Blake felt someone following them so he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Jasmine did the same, then followed Brooke and Lucas. Ellie, Manny and Emma stopped too, but they didnâ€™t see anything but Jasmine, Brooke, Blake, and Lucas. They were blocking the three figures.

"Guys, why'd you stop?" Emma said walking to them, following Ellie and Manny.

"HOLY," Emma said

"Fucking" Manny continued

"Shit" Ellie finished.

"Tony!?" Emma whispered.

"Jared!" Manny said

"Ryan?" Ellie said

The three girls ran towards the three boys and have them a huge tight hug.

The boys each picked up the girl in their arms and twirled them around while still hugging them. The boys finally put them down. It just hit the girls that their ex boyfriends that disappeared from CT were right in front of them. They all took a step back. Jasmine, Blake, Brooke, and Lucas stepped up next to the three boys and in front of the girls.

"Okay, so when Lucas and I came up, we found Jared," Brooke started.

"Yea so we had him come with us and he explained minor things to us but he said that he wants to tell you the major ones and that it was important." Lucas said, "But I have no idea what Tony and Ryan are doing here"

"Yea what are you two doing here?" Brooke asked

"Don worry bout tha yet aiight. We got this under control." Tony said

"Yea, y'all will find out soon." Ryan said. Jared just nodded in agreement.

The three girls just stood there, not saying anything, blank expressions on their faces. The boys took a step towards the girls, but the girls just stepped back. The girls turned around and began to walk to the car. Emma motioned her hand for them to follow them home. The boys got in the car and Jasmine, Brooke, Blake and Lucas followed the girls.

They reached Emma's house and when she walked in following everyone else, she saw her MI teacher on her couch, only he wasn't alone. Her mother was next to him and they were making out. Emma cleared her throat. Behind her was everyone else.

"Snakie??!!" Emma exclaimed.

"Snakie?" the CT friends questioned. Manny and Ellie shushed them.

"Mom what the hell!" Emma shouted.

"Emma now keep your voice down. You've done enough already." Spike said

"Done enough?! Enough of what!? Being abused by my own father and with my mother knowing?! Are you fucking insane?!" Emma shouted. Emma began to take short breaths. She put her hand to her heart.

"I- I can- I can't breathe." Emma managed to say.

"Hurry call an ambulance!" yelled Tony. Tony ran down to Emma. He caught her before she fell to the ground to hit her head.

"You know what, fuck this! I'm driving her." Tony declared and carried her to his blue viper and sped off to the hospital.

3 hours later

Everyone from the house was in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with Emma's results.

"What tha fuck is taking so long?!' Tony exclaimed.

"Hey! Calm down. Don't try to play hero here. Yes you saved Emma, but if you don't remember, you left her years ago back home." Ellie exclaimed to him.

"I had a reason! I may not be with her right now, but it doesn;t mean I still don love her and care bout her." Tony shouted back

"And what could have been the reason for you to leave her! She needed you! She loved you enough to tell you about what happens to her almost every fucking night! And what do you do! You leave her!?" Manny shouted getting involved.

"Are you fucking serious!? All three us were friends. I was the first to leave. Then it was Ryan, and then Jared! I swear you guys are so fucking slow! I'm sorry I be cussin at you a lot now, but I thought tha you wulda gotten it by now!" Tony shouted. Jared stayed quiet as well as Ryan. Tony was always the one to have a hot temper and speak as he pleases.

"What is there to get! I mean the day that the three, well two of us told you what goes on with us, you leave! What is there possibly to get?!" Ellie shouted.

"They were going to kill you! Alright! Your mother, and your father, and Emma's dad threatened us to leave town, hell leave the state or they would kill you and make you as miserable as they can! Manny's dad knew the Sheriff of the town so well. They were best friends! They wouldn;t put any of you mothers, or fathers in jail! The authorities were crap there!" Jared finally shouted getting into it.

"What?" Manny and Ellie both whispered.

"Yeah, both of Spike and Shane found out that I knew. Spike caught me on one of Shane's acts with his friends on Emma, and she pulled me aside before I was bout to get in there and kill them mothafuckas. She told me tha I should leave before he hurts Emma worse. And she said tha he will hurt her more if he found out I knew. And guess wha, he did. He found out I knew, he was bout to hurt her more, but I swore tha I saw him in tha act. All he said was to leave town and keep my mouth shut or else he'd hurt her, then kill her." Tony explained calming down and sitting back in his seat. Anyone can tell he was holding back tears.

"Same thing happened to me. Your mother found out tha I knew bout her abusing you like tha. She said tha If I didn keep ma mouth shut tha she'd hurt you worse and kill you. And she said tha she would. She didn't care." Ryan explained.

"How would it possibly have been worse if she killed me. That would be tha best thing she ever did to me." Ellie cried. Ryan went over to her and hugged her tight.

"You know, Manny, you neva told me about wha your father does to you. I had to find out from him." Jared started.

"I was going to tell you that night, the night we were in the same bed and he caught us. I was just about to, but he barged in. I'm sorry." Manny said sadly.

"No, its okay, but you know how I found out? When ya father kicked me outta your house, I didn't leave all the way. I was outside and I saw a silhouette of him taking off his belt and whipping ya wit it. I wanted to kill him, but right when I was bout to get back in there wit my pistol, my boys rolled up and told me I had to come wit them. I did. The next day, I was at the diner wit Tony and Ryan n I see ya dad thur. He call meh outside nd he tells me tha he saw me outside da window. He said tha he would kill you if I didn't leave, he'd kill both you and ya motha. Now I wasn't going to leave like he said to. I went to your house tha next day. Tha door was open and I heard your father screaming. I went up da stairs and saw you in the tub passed out. The water was flooding. He had a blow dryer on his hand. It was plugged in nd runnin. I drew out ma pocketknife and slit his arm a lil. He fell to the ground like the blow dryer. I knew he was serious bout me leaving town or else he'd kill ya. So I took you outta the tub and place you down gently and gave you a kiss good bye. Tha night, we left town." Jared explained.

Manny and Ellie were crying at this point. The doctor came out, "People here for Emma Nelson."

Spike was getting up when Manny and Ellie shouted, "No! you bitch stay here."

Spike backed down not wanting to make a bigger scene.

Ellie and Manny were talking to the doctor.

"Hey, how did Shane find out tha I knew?" Tony asked Spike.

"I told him." Spike said. Snake was just sitting there confused as ever.

"You told him!?â€ Tony shouted.

â€œYes I did, but only because he had some more threatening to do." Spike said calmly.

"You really are a bitch of a motha. When Emma gets out, she's gunna stay wit me nd ma boys, aiight." Tony declared.

"She is my daughter and she will not live with a bunch of delinquents!" Spike yelled.

"Yea, some motha you are." Tony scoffed.

"I did what I thought was best for my daughter!" Spike shouted.

"Well, it wasn't good enough now was it?" Tony said and left to get next to Manny and Ellie. Ryan and Jared followed.

"So Emma had a panic attack and the cause was stress. We can release her maybe in two days. We just want her to calm down a bit the next few days." Dr. Hamilton said and continued, "Do the two of you mind if I take you in for tests. Just to make sure you two are doing okay." Dr Hamilton asked.

Ellie and Manny looked to the three boys and back to the doctor and nodded yes.

The doctor led the two girls into the hall. The boys look confused at each other then turned to Jasmine, Brooke, Blake, and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas looked at Jasmine and Blake.

"Well then, Emma suffered not only this panic attack, but she admitted to starving herself, anorexia and bulimia. And after Manny's mother passed, she fainted and we found out that she was too. And Ellie, well the girls knew that her mother abused her, but she never told anyone that she cut herself." Blake explained.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Spike and Snake weren't there anymore .Spike couldn't be there right now so she asked Snake to take her anywhere but there.

Manny and Ellie's check up went fine. Emma was lying in the hospital bed still resting. She has yet woken up. Visiting hour ended and the nurse said only two people were allowed to stay with her the whole night. Tony and Brooke stayed behind. Ryan and Jared went back to their hotel room and Blake, Lucas, Jasmine, Manny, and Ellie went back to Lucas's motel room they rented. They didn't want to go back home. The next day was school. Manny and Ellie were driven to their houses to change and they were driving to school by Ryan and Jared.

"Hey, we'll pick you guys up after school so we can head to the hospital." Ryan said.

"Okay." Manny said

Jasmine and Lucas came to their school day today only. As they were walking in, Craig and Sean joined them. They asked where Emma was, but they didn't tell them. They said that they can't not right now. Jimmy and his crew asked too, but again they didn't. Alex and Amy were finally in school today, Alex had an arm sling on and Amy in crutches. They didn't bother asking because Jay said that they won't tell anyone. Jay was what you call depressed. He missed Emma. He loves her. His thing with Alex was puppy love, and he loves her like a sister. Jay wondered all day where Emma could be.

The school day flew by fast and everyone came out to find two guys in front of a blue viper leaning against it. Manny and Ellie continued walking with Jasmine and Lucas, but then realized that they didn't tell their boyfriends about their ex loves. Manny and Ellie turned around while Lucas and Jasmine kept on walking.

"Uhmm, guys, these were our ex boyfriends form back home, Ryan, and Jared." Ellie said to the two of them, but everyone was there.

"You're just telling us this now? I was wondering who the blue viper belonged to when you guys came to school this morning." Jay said.

"Well, lets see, Emma, she had a panic attack last night and she's in the hospital for a couple of days." Manny said

"You couldn't tell us that before?" Alex asked

"We didn't want to talk about it." Ellie said.

"Don't blame them; we didn't want Emma's room to be suffocating with so many people." Jasmine came into the conversation.

Jared and Ryan stepped up and held out their hands to Craig, Sean, and Jay.

"We're Jared and Ryan. We came to visit n handle some things." Tony said while shaking their hands as well as Ryan was.

"We're Craig, Sean, and Jay." Craig said.

"We know, you go out wit da girls." Ryan said.

Sean was glaring hard at Jared.

"Well I don't, Emma broke up wit me yesterday." Jay added in.

"What? Why?" Jared asked.

"She said I couldn't handle her." Jay said.

"Well she could be right, or not. We'll soon find out." Ryan said.

Next you hear," I'm losing it" by Akon and Rock Coty going off. Jared went to answer his phone. Sean was eying him closely. Manny sighed and knew that she should tell him the truth.

"Sean, come here for a sec" Manny asked him. He followed her.

"Look, when I broke up with you before and I said that it was because I cheated on you with Jared?" Manny said and Sean nodded. She continued, Well I lied. We didn't do anything. I didn't even see him. I just said that because my dad found out about us and told me I had to break up with you. I didn't want to tell you the real reason then, and I still didn't tell you all of it. That's only half of it. And I'm not going to tell you the other half." Manny said. Sean was empty. His face was blank. He slowly nodded and kissed her lightly. _That went better than I thought._ Manny thought.

The two made it back to the group and when Ellie and she were walking to the car, Jasmine walked up to them and told all of them that they can come to the hospital too, but not now. Maybe in a few hours, and with that, she left too. The viper sped off.


	61. Chapter 60

Hospital

Emma was yet to wake up. Tony was by her bedside and never left. Brooke went out and got food and drinks once in a while. Tony leaned up to her and kissed her forehead. He sat back in his chair and held onto her hand. He fell asleep for a lil bit, still holding her hand. He felt a pressure on his hand. He stirred a bit and opened his eyes slowly. Emma's eyes were open and she looked confused.

"Emmy?" Tony said, saying her nickname he calls her.

"Tony? Where- where am i?" Emma asked confused

"Emmy, you had a panic attack back at your crib." Tony explained.

"Tony?" Emma asked

"Yea?"

"What happened to you back home?" Emma asked now almost crying.

Tony explained everything.

"You know, I never thought I'd hate my mom this much before." Emma said now getting angry.

"Babe, I'm mad too, but you need to rest and stop stressing now. When you get outta this place, you're coming to our hotel room instead of home. I told ya momz already." Tony told her.

"Okay." Emma said simply and drifted back to sleep, but before she did she whispered three words, "I miss Jay." Tony smiled. He was happy she found somebody to love and someone to love her back. He's been in town for like 2 days, but he heard of Jay. Emma really changed him; well that's what he heard anyways.

About 10 minutes later, his friends came in.

"Hey, how she doing? She wake up yet?" Manny asked going by her side.

"Yea she did like 10 minutes ago, but she fell back to sleep. I have a question. Can I meet this Jay?" Tony asked

"Why do you want to meet him?" Ellie asked.

"Well, what I've heard, she changed another guy, and his name is Jay and before she drifted back to sleep, she said tha she missed a boy named Jay." Tony explained.

"Well, he'll probably be over here later. You can meet him then." Ellie said

"Nah, we gotta jet for now. We'll be back." Ryan jumped in. And with that, the three boys left.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said. Everyone else shrugged too.

Everyone stayed in the room the rest of the day. Emma woke up and they began talking. Later on, everyone else came to visit too, Jimmy and his crew, Alex, Amy, Jay, Sean, and Craig. Jay didn't say a word to Emma, he just looked at her. Emma tried always to stay out of eye contact with him, but she wasn't able to most times.

**Park across from The Dot**

"Yo when we gunna start this?" Jared asked

"We gotta talk to the guys first." Tony said.

"Well, we culda at da hospital, but we bounced." Ryan replied.

"We gotta do dis step by step aight? We can't mess this up." Tony said

"Yeah, we've been planning this for years." Jared said

"Aiight, so talk to da boyfriends. How we do dat?" Ryan mentioned.

"Alright, so iv'e been asking round and they say dat people like dem hang out at a place called da Ravine. We go thur tonight." Tony said.

"Aiight so it 7 now, we go at eight?" Ryan asked

"Yea, let's get back to da hospital." Tony said, "I wanna check up on Em."

The three boys got into their car and sped off.

Hospital

Everyone was still in the room. They were about to leave when three other guys began to walk in.

"Sup everyone." Tony said while walking towards Emma's bed. "How ya doin Em?"

"I'm good." Emma said. She looked at everyone else, and they were all staring. "Everyone, this is Tony, my ex from CT." Emma explained.

Everyone nodded and a few said hey wats up. Tony jus nodded.

Tony looked at Emma, but he noticed her staring into the crowd of people. He followed her eyes and they were connecting with another guy. Tony figured that it must have been Jay.

"Alright, so we're heading down to the ravine." Sean said. He saw Manny eying him and Ellie to Craig.

"We're going with them." Alex said giving the girls a reassuring look that they would look after them.

"We're heading down there too." Jimmy said speaking for the group. Jimmy and Spinner were looking at the CT boys up and down, knowing that they knew what they knew.

"You guys wanna come?" Spinner asked the CT boys.

"We were gunna head down there later." Ryan said

"Oh you were?" Ellie asked

"Yea, we'd thought while we're here, we'd get a taste of the town." Jared said

"And why would you need a taste of the town?" Manny asked

"Well, we will be here a while, not forever, but just a while." Tony said.

Emma eyed the three boys and knew they were up to something.

"Alright, so we're gunna head out." Sean said. Sean and Craig pecked their girls and everyone left. All was left were the CT people.

"So tell us the real reason you guys want "a taste of the town". " Emma asked.

"Yo, we told ya already, but to add to it, we wanna get to know people." Ryan added.

"Whyy?" Ellie asked.

"Because if we gunna be here for a bit, we thought tha we would." Tony said.

"Yeah, whatever." Emma said. A few minutes passed and Emma drifted to sleep.

Tony stepped away from the bed after kissing Emma on da cheek.

"Yo we gunna head down to da ravine." Tony whispered to Ellie and Manny. Jared and Ryan gave Manny and Ellie a peck on the cheek and left with Tony in their blue viper. Jasmine, Brooke, Lucas, and Blake stayed at the hospital too.

Ravine

"I don't trust their ex's" Sean said while sipping on a beer.

"You're just saying that because they are your current girlfriend's ex." Alex teased him.

"Shut up!" Sean said.

"I think he's right. I don't trust them either." Craig said.

"They seem nice and sincere." Jay said.

Sean and Craig looked at him like he was insane.

"What? They do. I mean, they didn't try to make a move on anyone." Jay shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably what they planned." Sean said.

"Okay, you guys had enough of this." Amy said as she took da beer bottles away from the three of them.

"But don't you remember that they said they came to visit and handle some things when they introduced themselves at school?" Craig asked.

Amy, Alex, and Jay paid no attention to them.

Jimmy and his crew

"So what do you think the Emma situation was about? I mean you know they are hiding everything." JT said standing next to Mia.

"Yeah, well I bet it was bout her father." Spinner said standing behind Darcy with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

They were all standing in an isolated spot of the ravine so that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what we should do. I mean this is way outta our league. We thought they would eventually tell us, but they didn't. And look where they keep ending up." Hazel said.

"I know, but how should we tell?" Mia asked.

"Well, who should we tell first?" Marco asked.

"I bet I know who else knows about them." Dylan said

"Well of course it's their CT friends." Paige stated the obvious.

"Hay, you know their ex's? Well they don't exactly seem like they play nice, especially with their loved ones. If they know about Emma, wouldn't they have done something already?" Jimmy asked. Everyone began to think.

"Damn, when they introduced themselves, they said that they had to handle some things." Jimmy said realizing what was about to go down.

"How can they possibly handle things? How can they handle something like this?" Spinner asked.

"Well, like Jimmy said, they don't look like nice playing people. They might be getting down and dirty with all this." Mia said.

"Alright, so should we talk to them?" Darcy suggested.

"I think we should wait a little longer. I mean, what if they hurt us?" JT asked.

"Why would they if they know that we know?" Spinner asked.

"Well it's the fact that we knew and we didn't say anything and we kept this from them." Jimmy added.

"Well, decide quickly because there they are." Hazel said nodding towards them getting out of their viper.

Tony, Ryan, and Jared got out of their car and began walking towards Jay, Amy, Alex, Sean, and Craig.

They left the hospital around 7:30. The ravine is 20 minutes away from the hospital. They got to the ravine at 8:45ish. So they definitely did something between the two places.

Amy and Alex saw the three CT boys walking towards them.

"Sup?" Ryan said to them.

"Nothin much." Craig answered.

"Beer?" Jay offered.

"Nah, we gotta talk to tha three of yous." Tony said seriously.

"What bout?" Sean asked.

"Alone." Jared stated. The three CT boys looked at Alex and Amy.

"Aight, we'll be there." Amy said as her nd Alex walked away.

"So wat's goin on?" Sean asked

"We came here on a mission." Ryan said

"What kinda mission?" Craig asked.

"A mission to free da girls." Tony stated simply.

"What do the girls possibly need to be freed from?" Sean asked

"Their parents." Ryan said

"Their parents? What bout their parents?" Craig asked

"Havent you even seen or met them?" Jared asked. "Their horrible."

"Emma's mom seem alright, except you know, what happened the other day." Sean stated.

"Wow, you guys been going out for a bit now, and you neva thought bout meetin or seein der rents?" Tony asked surprised.

"Well, we thought tha we would meet them eventually." Jay said.

"Whatever. Emma's dad, is an ass, jus like Manny's dad, and Ellie's mom is a bitch." Tony stated not caring bout his language.

"Damn, but how. I mean, how you guys know all this?" Crag asked.

"We all dated da girls for atleast maybe three years." Tony said.

"Wow." Was all Jay said.

"The girls know now tha we know bout them nd their family, but they didn't before. We found out like tha last 2 days we were wit dem." Jared said.

"I found out bout Ellie's mom abusing her nd she threatened meh to leave the state or she'd kill Ellie." Ryan said

"I found out bout Emma too. Shane nd his buddies were in the act. Man, I heard Em whimpering nd sobbing, I was bout to get in der nd kill them mothas, but her mother saw meh and told me the leave town or Shane wuld kill Emma. Nd he did find out tha I knew nd he also told me to leave town." Tony explained.

"So Manny, she never told me what happened wit her nd her dad, but I did find out. We were together in her room one night, and she was bout to tell me sumthin, but he barged in and kicked me out. When I got outside, I saw thru da curtain, him whipping her. I was bout to go back in there, but Tony and Ryan pulled up, nd dey told me to hop in, n I did." Jared explained, "day afta, he found out tha I saw him doin tha to Manny, he told me tha same, to leave town, hell da state or he'd hurt her worse nd her mother, but I guess he did anyways." Jared finished.

Jay, Craig, and Sean jus looked at them. They couldn't believe they were hearing this.

"I can't believe we didn't catch on." Jay said, "And wait, what act did u catch him doing to Emma?"

"I don't think you wanna know, but hey, you asked. He got his buddies to rape her. He jus sat there nd watched tha whole thing." Tony said

"He did what?!" Jay shouted. "How da fuck didn't I catch on?!"

"Dunno, but listen, we have been planning this since we left. We have been planning how to deal with this." Jared came in.

"Yea, hence the reason we came back here" Ryan said.

"Wait but who else knew bout this?" Craig asked.

"Well, we did, and Blake, Jasmine, Brooke, and Lucas." Ryan said

"Damn," was all Jay, Sean, and Craig said.

"So what you telling us for?" Craig asked.

"Well, we knew we can handle this ourselves, but we thought why not have more to help." Ryan said.

"How bout even more?" said a voice from behind.

The six boys turned around nd saw Jimmy nd his crew coming from behind them.

"Eavesdropping?" Jared asked.

"Dylan can read lips. And he did over hear you." Marco said.

"Why does this even concern you?" Tony asked.

"Because one, they our friends, and two, we knew bout it for a while now, we jus didn't say anything." Mia explained.

"Wait a second, you guys all knew?" Craig asked

"Yea, so what?" JT asked

"You didn't wanna mention it to us? I mean did tha girls even know you knew? Nd how'd you guys find out?" Sean asked so many questions at once.

"If tha girls didn't tell you, then it wasn't our right to tell you." Mia said.

"Nd the girls had no idea we knew." Hazel said.

"And we found out bout Emma first. I mean we saw Freddy talking to her. It was obvious as hell. And then Hazel and Jimmy over heard the girls crying in the courtyard and talking bout it." Darcy said.

"Damn, we really are clueless." Sean said.

"Yea, ya think?" JT said.

"Aight, stop bickering. We gotta get down to business, but not here." Jared said.

"Well, if we gunna do this, we gonna get Alex and Amy." Jay said.

"Why?" Ryan asked

"They'll be a help." Sean just said.

"Aight, yous explain everything to them cuz we out." Ryan said.

"Where you going? I thought you said we gotta talk bout it somewhere else?" Craig asked.

"Nah, we gotta bounce. We talk bout it later." Tony said. The three CT boys left.

"I knew they don't play nice." Spinner said.

"Yea, and they did say they came down to handle some things. I guess this was it." Hazel said.

"How do you know they don't play nice? Its not like they killed or anything before." Craig told them


	62. Chapter 61

The CT boys

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" shouted Freddy.

"Stay away from Emma, or else." Tony said while he had his hands around Freddy's neck up against the side of Emma's house.

"Who's Emma. I have no idea who you are talking about." Freddy choked out.

"Yea, I'm sure. Listen to me, and listen good. Stay away from Emma, or I swear to god I will kill you." Tony said as he pushed Freddy harder against the house.

"You won't kill me. You don't have it in you to kill me." Freddy choked out slowly.

"You keep thinking that. You mess with my girl; I will kill you with one hit." Tony threatened.

"Your girl? What I hear is tha u left her when she needed you the most and also she has a new boy toy." Freddy choked out as Tony let go of his neck and Freddy fell to the ground.

Tony squatted down to Freddy's level and said, "Doesn't mean I still don't care about or love her."

Tony hit him once more in the stomach and went back to the car.

Ryan and Jared saw the whole thing. They just watched. Tony sat in the back seat and Jared sped off.

"Turn around," Tony said, "go back to Em's house. I forgot to ask tha mothafucker something."

Jared reversed all the way back. Freddy was walking down the street. Jared turned around in Emma's driveway and they followed Freddy. Tony opened his window.

"Yo where you headed?" Tony asked grinning.

"Fuck off. Like I would tell you." Freddy harshly exclaimed.

"Look here and see if I was serious." Tony said as he pointed a pistol at Freddy's head.

"Whoa, what tha fuck do you want from me." Freddy asked nervously.

"Where's Shane staying?" Tony asked

"I don't know." Freddy lied.

"You know, I've been lied to so much, I can tell when people lying." Tony said truthfully.

"He's at the same hotel you stay at." Freddy said

"No he isn't." Tony said, "how the hell would you know where I am staying?"

"I- uh seen you there before." Freddy lied.

"You lying." Tony established.

"I'm serious." Freddy answered.

"Where we staying then?" Tony asked knowing the answer to it already.

"Degrassi Inn." Freddy guessed.

Tony shot the gun once. It missed Freddy by 2 inches.

"Wrong." Tony said.

"What the hell!?" Freddy shouted.

"Where da fuck is Shane staying at?" Tony asked again.

Freddy just stood there. Tony shot another bullet and it slit through his arm leaving a mark. Freddy fell down to his knees in pain.

"Tell me!" Tony demanded.

"Look, I don't know where he is staying, but I know tha he creeps into his daughter's room at night to get a peek at her." Freddy said painfully.

"And how da fuck wuld you know he does that?!" Tony shouted.

"I was there with him the night he went in and raped her himself. From what he told me, it was his first time touching her like tha." Freddy answered.

'Bang!'

Tony shot Freddy in the leg. Freddy shouted in pain.

"Peace out." Tony said as Jared sped off.

Freddy laid there in pain.

"Yo, what we gunna do?" Ryan asked.

"I'll explain it later. Let me make a call." Tony said

"Yo Brooke, don't forget to bring Emma to my place tomorrow morning." Tony reminded Brooke.

"Aight, peace." Tony said and hung up.

"Yo, so we gunna do some tonight?" Ryan said confirming their plans for tonight.

"Hell yea." Tony responded.

"Jared, let's go!" Ryan said telling him to go faster.

Ellie and Manny (10:55pm)

"You think Emma will be okay?" Ellie asked Manny as they were walking home.

"Yea she will." Manny told Ellie.

"I mean, with her mom, and the stress. I mean we both know she has it the worst." Ellie told Manny.

"Yea I know. I hope so. I know we will be there for her no matter what. And so will Tony." Manny said and smiled at the last part.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. I can't believe da boys are here. I mean I hate the story they told us bout why they left, but I'm happy they are back for a while." Ellie smiled too.

"So they said they came here to handle some things. What do you think that is? And please tell me you're not thinking what I am…" Manny asked Ellie

"Oh god, please don't tell me they came for…"Ellie drifted knowing Manny knew what she was talking about.

"They wouldn't I mean would they?" Manny questioned.

"Nahh," both girls said.

Manny opened the door to her house. Both entered and it was quiet.

"Dad?!" Manny shouted.

"Eleanor!"

"Manuella!"

"Mom?" "Dad?" both girls said at once.

"Upstairs!" both Rachel and Ramon shouted.

Both girls looked at each other nervously, and walked upstairs hesitantly.

They both walked into Manny's room. It was filled with empty broken bottles of vodka. There stood Ramon and Rachel. Rachel was holding onto a heated curling iron. You can see steam all around it. Ramon had a heated straightener in his hand and it also steaming around it.

"We saw your boyfriends today." Ramon stated.

"What boyfriends?" Manny nervously asked.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO MY FACE MANUELLA!" Ramon shouted.

"Sorry." Manny responded.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Ellie asked

"Ramon and I are getting married. It just happened tonight." Rachel stated

"Congrats." Both girls said

"What the fuck is Jared doing here?!" Ramon shouted.

Manny looked at him shocked. She was hoping her father wouldn't see them boys around.

"Daddy, I don't know what your talking about/" Manny hesitantly stuttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU BOUT LYING TO ME!" Ramon shouted.

"I swear dad, I didn't know until a few hours ago. He came and surprised me." Manny explained crying. Ellie held onto her.

"Ellie, what is Ryan doing here?" Rachel asked politely trying to hold in her anger.

"I don't know mom." Ellie stated simply.

"You bitches are lying!" Ramon shouted. He picked up a empty vodka bottle and threw one at Ellie. It hit her on her left shoulder. She held it in pain. Manny went to comfort her, but in the corner of her eye she saw Rachel pick a bottle up that was half empty and threw it at her. Manny crouched down covering her head and the bottle hit the corner of the door with the contents of the bottle splattering everywhere. Manny helped Ellie up quickly. Both girls saw the adults stumbling as they tried to get close to them wit the heated objects in their hands. Manny and Ellie both ran out the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Manny and Ellie kept running. They made it to the corner. Manny kept running, but she noticed Ellie stopped at the corner.

"Ellie? You okay?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Manny, my shoulder, its bleeding." Ellie said in pain.

Manny walked up to Ellie. She looked at her shoulder. It was bleeding non stop. She took a closer look at it and she saw 3 pieces of glass in it.

Manny looked at their surrounding. She got out her cell phone, but it didn't have any service.

"Ellie, you have your phone?" Manny asked.

"I dropped it when I got hit." Ellie slowly said.

"Shit, come on, we gunna walk to the hospital." Manny told her. Manny helped Ellie walk.

They've been walking for 20 minutes and Ellie was getting weaker by the minute. Manny was using all the strength she had to keep Ellie standing.

Manny had to stop to rest for a little bit. She almost dropped Ellie. Ellie's eyes were closed. Blood was all over Manny and Ellie. Manny slowly put Ellie on the ground. She saw headlights. Manny stepped in the middle of the road. The car was speeding down the street. Once the driver saw someone in the street, the person hit the brakes. The tires squealed and the car came to a sudden stop.

"Manny?!" The driver said coming out of the driver's door. Someone came out of the passenger door.

"Oh my god is that Ellie." Darcy said kneeling down to Ellie.

"Manny, what the fuck happened?" Spinner asked when he noticed blood all over her.

"El, Ellie, she's hurt. I gotta take her to the hospital. Help please." Manny choked out of breath.

Spinner ran to Ellie. He picked her up and put her in the backseat. Manny slid in next ot Ellie in the back. Manny kept Ellie's head up to see if she would wake up.

Spinner and Darcy sat into their seat and Spinner sped off. They drove for 5 minutes and there was 5 more minutes to go.

"Manny, hold this to her cut and press down hard to keep blood from coming." Darcy offered panicking.

"I can't there are pieces of glass in her skin. I don't want to put the glass all the way into her." Manny said. She began to cry.

"Damn," is all Darcy said.

"Shit." Spinner said as he swerved. A car got in front of him and hit him head on. Both cars flipped.

All was dead silence. The only thing heard was shattering glass. Someone began to cough. Darcy pushed open the car. She looked at the other car. She was about ot go check on it, but she her a yelp.

"Help." Said a voice in Spinner's car.

"Darcy!" she heard Spinner yell.

"Spin? Spinner, are you okay?" Darcy yelled back as she went over to his side. The car was flipped upside down.

"Darcy, I'm okay, but try to get Manny and Ellie out." Spinner said as he pushed his door open.

"Alright." Darcy said. She went over to Ellie's side. She was trying to pull the door open but it was no use. She counted to three and it flew open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Spinner was the one to help her. Darcy moved out of the way as Spinner went to get Ellie out. Darcy went to the other side and tried to open the side Manny was in, but she was too weak. She looked over at her arm and there was a huge cut there. It was oozing out blood. She ripped out a piece of clothing and wrapped it tightly around her cut. She began pulling on the door again, but it was no use. She felt a pair of hands next to her hands. She looked over her shoulder and it was Emma. Darcy nodded and counted to three. They both pulled at the same time and the door slowly opened. Spinner came over and opened the door more. Spinner got Manny out. Emma ran to the car she was in. She began pulling the doors. Their car flipped twice so it was on its' tires. The doors were easier to open because they were practically broken off. Spinner, Darcy, and Emma pulled the people in the car out. Out came Jasmine, Brooke, Lucas, and Blake. Emma took out her cell phone which surprisingly, still worked. She called 911 and all six boys. Spinner borrowed her phone and called up Jimmy and everyone else.


	63. Chapter 62

5 minutes later, the ambulance came, 4 of them, 4 cop cars and 1 fire truck.

The only ones not hurt too much were Darcy, Emma, and Spinner. Darcy had a little cut, but it was wrapped up. Jasmine and Brooke were both unconscious. Blake had a low pulse. Lucas was conscious, but his leg was badly injured. Manny and Ellie both weren't breathing. The ambulance took both of them in one. The cars were both totaled. Spinner, Darcy, and Emma rode in a cop car to the hospital.

When the ambulances and cop car made it to the hospital, the different strollers were quickly strolled in. Emma, Darcy, and Spinner quickly went in. they saw everyone there. Emma avoided everyone and went to a chair to sit down. Spinner and Darcy saw and went up to Emma.

"Em?" Darcy slightly spoke.

"Emma, we just want you to know that we were going to Darcy's house so I can drop her off. Manny stood in the middle of the road with blood all over her. And Ellie was lying on the ground. She was the one bleeding. She had pieces of glass in her shoulder. I don't know what happened, but we were on our way to the hospital." Spinner finished.

"Thanks guys." Emma told them with a slight smile. Emma stood up as she saw Dr. Hamilton come out.

"Emma, nice to see you again, but again I wish it was under better circumstances," the doctor said.

"How are they?" Emma asked.

"Well, Jasmine, Brooke, and Lucas are fine. Jasmine and Brooke have a little concussion and Lucas has a broken leg." said the doctor looking Emma in the eye and at his charts.

"What about Blake, Manny, and Ellie?" Emma asked concerned.

"Blake, we lost him for a couple of minutes, but he is back. He's in recovery. Manny, we lost a few times. Some a couple of seconds, and some minutes, but she is okay. She has not yet woken up." Dr. Hamilton explained. He looked at Emma as she waited for news about Ellie. "As for Ellie, she is in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood. She is still in surgery right now. I'd say it's a 50- 50 chance for her." Said the doctor sadly and walked away. Emma stood there for a few minutes. Jay walked up to her.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Jay asked softly.

"Ellie might not make it." Emma choked out. Emma's legs went out and almost fell, but Jay caught her. He didn't want everyone surrounding her, so he took her to the other exit of the building, where his car was. Jay put Emma in the back seat of his car. He went over to the other side and slid in. Emma's head was on his lap. He stroked her soft long blonde hair. Jay's eyes went to the bottom of her skirt. Her skirt was lifted up a little. He saw many bruises there. There were bruises and cuts around her area. He slowly lifted her skirt up a little more. She didn't have any panties on. He wasn't thinking perversely. He was looking at the bruises and cuts. What Tony told him was true. Emma gets molested. This made Jay's blood boil. He put her skirt back down. He just sat there stroking Emma's hair thinking about how someone can do this to an innocent girl like her.

He felt Emma stir a little bit about 10 minutes later.

"Emma?" Jay whispered.

"Jay?" Emma softly spoke. "Jay? Where are we?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes all the way looking around, but not moving.

"We're in my car. You passed out. I didn't want people surrounding you." Jay said sincerely.

"Jay? I'm so sorry." Emma said as she cried.

"Sorry about what?" Jay asked confused.

"That I ended things." Emma told him.

"Emma, if you told me all this, I would of helped." Jay spoke

"Told you what?" Emma asked still weak.

"About your father." Jay said. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he knows.

"What about him?" Emma asked a little harsh.

"The things he and his friends do to you." Jay said

"Who told you?" Emma said as her eyes softened.

"Tony." Jay spoke truthfully.

"I see." Emma said. She looked down ashamed.

"Em? Is this what you meant by I can't handle you?" Jay asked. Emma nodded.

"Emma, I would have helped. One I woulda beat the shit out of all the guys that hurt you." Jay said getting angry.

"Jay, please. Calm down." Emma told him.

"Emma, how can you be so calm about this?" Jay asked.

"Well, since its been going on for a while, I guess I got used to it." Emma explained.

"How long has this been happening?" Jay asked.

"Since I was 7 or 8 years old." Emma said like it doesn't matter.

"Emma?! Its been happening for most your life?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay please, can we talk bout this later. I want to check on my other friends." Emma asked.

"Sure." Jay said. He helped her out of his car. Once Emma was out of the car, she stumbles and fell onto Jay. Jay's back was against the car and she was on top of him. Her face was in the crook of his neck. She slowly breathed warm breath on his neck. Her lips were centimeters away from touching his neck. Emma closed her eyes and filled in the space between her lips and his neck. She planted small kisses on his neck. Jay shut his eyes, loving the feeling of her warm lips on his skin. Jay lifted her up and turned then around so that she was leaning on the car. Jay parked his car in the garage on the top floor. The only cars there were his, and everyone else tha came for the accident. Emma was sucking his entire neck, leaving her mark. Jay's hands were roaming around all over her body. Emma opened her eyes. She saw that she left about 7 hickeys on his neck. She moved to his torso. She sucked it everywhere. Jay managed to open the car door and bent down low, making sure not to drop or hurt Emma and laid her in the back seat, on top of her himself. He managed to close the door. Emma made it so she was on top of him. Her lips left his torso and straight to his lips. she pressed on him hard. Jay's head was spinning, but he loved this. Jay slickly slid his hand into her panties. Emma didn't even noticed until she felt his fingers rub all around. Emma moaned and stopped kissing him. She was coming out of breath. He crashed his lips back to hers so she wouldn't moan and groan any louder. Emma moaned into his mouth as she hit climax. Jay kissed her one more time with much passion and he pulled her skirt back to normal. He opened the door and got out. Emma fixed her hair and Jay helped her out too. The two walked back in hand in hand. When they walked in, everyone was sitting waiting to hear from the doctor.

"Emma, the doctor came in before, but he wouldn't tell us anything. He said he's only able to tell you." Mia told her.

Emma nodded. She let go of Jay's hand and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hamilton was looking for me, but I wasn't present. Can you contact him so that I can speak with him?" Emma asked politely and quietly.

"Sure. One second please," said the lady at the front desk. She made a phone call and hung up. "He's on his way out."

"Thank you." Emma said. She stayed by the desk and waited patiently.

She saw Dr. Hamilton come around the corner. Emma stood up straight.

"Emma, I have news," the doctor said.

"What is it?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Manny is awake and also in recovery like Blake," the doctor stated.

"That's good. And what about Ellie?" Emma asked.

"Ellie Nash, she is good for now. Like I said it was a 50 -50 chance for her. She made it through surgery, but she is still in critical condition. She needs rest. She is not yet awake, but she will be soon." Dr. Hamilton confirmed.

"Thank you so much." Emma said gracefully.

"Anytime. It's my job." The doctor said and walked away.

Emma turned around to the waiting room. She looked at everyone who looked at her back.

"So, how is everyone?" JT asked.

Emma explained everything the doctor told her the last two times they spoke. Everyone was happy that they are all going to be okay. Craig and Sean looked as if they were going to cry.

Emma caught Tony's eye. She saw that he was looking at the fact that she was now holding Jay's hand. Tony looked Emma in the eye and gave her a smile. Emma returned the smile back.

The nurse came out and said that only two people per room for now. Craig and Ryan checked on Ellie, Sean and Jared checked on Manny. Emma and Jay went to Brooke's and Jasmine's room. Tony went to check on Lucas' and Blake's room. Everyone else stayed in the waiting room.

Tony

"Yo" Tony said as he walked in. Lucas was sitting on the Blake's bedside and they were just talking. They looked to the door and saw Tony.

"Wat's up" Lucas asked.

"So da new peeps know bout the girls." Tony stated.

"HOW?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well, me nd my boys told the new guys and their other friends already knew, but kept their mouth shut." Tony explained.

"So what now?" Blake said slowly.

"Don't worry bout it. Me nd my boys talked about it this night after talking to the new guys. We asked the other guys to help us out, but I think me nd my boys can handle this. And no one will know what we gunna do and when. Not even any of you." Tony said seriously and walked out of the room. Blake and Lucas looked at each other knowing what they are capable of.

Tony got a hold of Jared and Ryan and the three of them left after knowing everything was good with everyone.

Jay, Sean, and Craig watched the guys carefully as they left. They knew something was up.

"Hey Emma." Manny said as she saw Emma walk into her room. Elle was there also. She was wheeled there. Jay, Craig, and Sean were there too.

"Hey. I just think we all needed to talk. All six of us I mean." Emma said.

The two girls looked confused.

"You two didn't tell them tha you know now?" Emma asked Craig and Sean.

"Em, what are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"They know." Emma said. Manny and Ellie stared to Emma to the two guys and back to Emma.

"How?" Ellie asked

"Tony, Jared, and Ryan. Who else?" Emma stated the obvious.

"But why?" Manny wondered.

"They said they wanted our help." Craig spoke up.

"Help with what?" Ellie asked.

"Help to free you girls." Sean spoke up also.

"Free us? We don't need to be freed." Manny said stubbornly.

"Manny babe, you get beat by your drunken ass of a dad." Sean stated.

"And El, you get beaten by your drunk ass mom." Craig said sitting down next to Ellie on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We handled this for our entire lives! I think we can handle it now and in the future!" Ellie exclaimed. Craig and Sean looked to Jay and Emma. Both of them stood there just watching. Jay squeezed Emma's hand telling her to help the guys out here.

"El, Manny, they are right." Emma spoke out.

"What?" Manny and Ellie both answered.

"I mean what we have to go through is hell. And I'm not trying to be selfless or anything, but I want to be freed from my dad and my mom too now." Emma began to cry, but continued to speak, "And I know that you know that you two don't deserve to be treated like tha with your mom and dad. I know you want to know what it's like feeling safe in your own house. I know that you two want to be able to go home without wondering what kinda beating you're going to get next. I know that you want to feel safe in your house. And I know when you are having a crappy day that you would want to go to your house without being scared of it. Why be scared of your own home and the outside world. Right now the world for us is scary as hell, but out home is much scarier. I want out of a scary house. I want to be able to walk inside and feel same and warm. I want a happy normal life. I already know I can't have normal anymore, but I want the rest of my life to be happy." Emma began to sob. Jay went over to her when he saw her legs go out. He caught her before she hit the ground. Ellie and Manny also began to cry softly. Emma was sobbing loudly. Jay looked by the door bc he felt eyes on him. By the door were Jimmy and his friends. They made a clear pathway as Blake wheeled in with Lucas, Brooke, and Jasmine. Then everyone else came in. the room was packed. Everyone stayed silent as Emma, Manny, and Ellie cried. As they cried, they noticed everyone else having the "I feel sorry for you" look imprinted on their faces, and that symbolized that they knew bout the rape and the beatings. Those reasons made the girls feel more ashamed and embarrassed and cry even more. About 15 minutes later, the cries quieted down. Emma's face was buried in Jay's chest, Ellie hugged Craig, as well and Manny hugged Sean having her face in the crook of his neck. Emma whispered something in Jay's ear. Jay stood up whispering the same in Sean and Craig's ear. The three boys headed out, but before they did, Sean whispered the same thing into Jimmy's ear and Jimmy told the guys in his crew. All the guys headed out including Lucas bc Blake told him to knowing what Emma whispered in Jay's ear. The rest of the girls besides Emma looked confused. Emma gave Manny and Ellie a look and right then and there they knew where they were going.

Tony, Jared, and Ryan were stalked outside of the girl's houses. They were waiting for Rachel or Ramon to come out. They already knew that Shane wasn't staying at Emma's house anymore.

"Yo, when ya think dey coming out?" Ryan asked not talking to anyone in particular.

"Their not." A voice said behind them. The three boys looked behind them and it was Jay and everyone else

"What da fuck is going on?" Ryan asked.

"Rachel and Ramon aren't there. They went to a hotel room, which is also where Shane is." Sean replied.

"And where the hell did you hear that?" Ryan asked.

"Emma called her mom while she was in the hospital. She played all nice and her mother told her where Shane was. Spike told her that Rachel and Ramon are with him." Jay explained.

"Ryan meant what are all yous doin here." Jared corrected.

"Emma knew something was up and figured you came here." Lucas answered, "she thought you may need some help."

"We don't need help. We sorry we gots you all involved and told you everything. We thought bout it n we decided it best if we do this. I mean, we don't live here and we not stayin. We have lives back home." Tony told them truthfully.

"You guys have things to lose, we don't. After we do dis mission, we run." Tony finished.

"We want to help. We are committed to it." Craig jumped in.

"It's for the girls. They like our sisters." Spinner spoke up for him nd his friends. (Not including Jay, Sean, and Craig.)

"Still, we don't want yo help." Jared spoke.

"You might not want it, or hell you might not need it, but we WANT to help. We are risking it ourselves. We would do anything for them girls. They are everything to us." Jay said firmly.

Tony thought hard about it and said, "Aight, we'll take da help, but we will do most of it cuz we don't want ya to get into much trouble."

"We'll take what we can get." Jay said.

"Aight, lets go somewhere else and talk bout this." Jared suggested.

"Let's go down to da ravine. There'll hardly be anyone there." Sean suggested.

"Let's bounce," Ryan said and they all left. Little did they know, someone was listening to them. Whoever it is ran off to follow them.


End file.
